The Love of My Life
by Rosswen
Summary: They weren't lonely so to speak or seeking each other out at all. But when they met by an accident, their worlds gained the brightest of the colors and suddenly, eveything was as it was supposed to be from very the start. [AU, SasuNaru, Mpreg]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to a new story! I'm sorry, I know that it's been a really long while since our last story but as you all must know by now, my laptop died. It took months to get it back but here I am with our newest story! I tried a different style here, I hope you will like it. The story is multichaptered, we have a long way to go to reach the end! And also, we won't see the mpreg until the last chapter.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto run through the halls as he panted. Why he always had to be late to his classes? He turned a corner and smiled victoriously as he saw his professor reaching for the door handle of their assigned classroom. The man was a bitch. He never accepted students in his class after he started.

What was the point?

People could easily sneak inside without disturbing the class, but _nooo_. The man had to be a dick about it. What he didn't know was that Naruto could even be a bigger dick than him if he so wished.

He was about to call out to not close the door when he suddenly run into someone and he found himself on the floor with his books all around him.

"Ow," He rubbed his plump butt -which he thought looked drop down gorgeous in the super short and tight jean shorts he wore- and sat up. "I'm so sorry, I was in a hurry."

"It's fine," The young man whom Naruto had crashed into replied and Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

The man, who looked to be his age, had raven hair and pale skin. He was wearing baggy cargo pants, a t-shirt that looked too big on him along with a gray hoodie. His backpack was still on his back and he was frantically touching the tiled floors.

"Can I maybe help you?" Naruto offered.

"My glasses," He said helplessly. "My sight is really bad without them."

"Oh," Naruto nodded wildly in understanding. "I'll help you!"

The boy looked up to him and flashed him a shy smile. "Th-Thank you, I appreciate it."

Naruto's eyes widened like an anime character's and he stopped breathing for a moment. Such beautiful eyes… They were so dark that they almost matched his hair. His face was perfectly angled and nothing seemed too much or less. He was probably the meaning of perfection in dictionaries.

"Of course!" Naruto replied as he started looking around. "I'm Naruto, by the way."

"Nice to meet you," The boy replied. "I'm Sasuke and I already know you."

"Oh, you do?" Naruto blinked.

Sasuke chuckled. "I think everyone knows you around the campus, don't you think so?"

Naruto giggled. That was probably true.

Naruto was the most popular student of the whole university. He was beautiful, naughty and sexy. And maybe the worst of all, he knew it well. He was constantly the center of attention and he loved it. Everything he did, people copied. From his hair style to clothing. From the music he listened to his behavior. Maybe the thing people liked to gossip over the most was his relationships.

Naruto changed his boyfriends nearly on a daily bases. He just couldn't find what he needed in them. They didn't make him feel safe. They didn't love him as Naruto craved for and they surely didn't have the dicks Naruto desired.

Naruto liked men. Naruto liked cocks. Honestly, Naruto loved _big_ cocks. The bigger, all the better.

Nowadays, he was going out with Kiba, the captain of school's football team. He was athletic and kinda cool so Naruto didn't reject him right away and decided to date him for a while. They were going out for two months now and it was the longest relationship Naruto had so far. Kiba's dick being _relatively_ bigger helped, too.

"I thought you couldn't see?" Naruto questioned.

"I can see the close objects," Sasuke replied. "The far the things get, the blurrier my sight becomes."

Naruto nodded in understanding and raised on in knees. He blinked as he felt a small sting at his backside and then a cluttering sound was heard. Naruto looked down, only to see Sasuke's glasses crashed under his ass. How did that even happen?!

"Sasuke," Naruto bit his full lips as he picked up the remains of Sasuke's glasses. "Bad news."

"What?" Sasuke turned to Naruto and squinted his eyes.

"I think I fell on your glasses," Naruto said softly. "They are dead."

"Oh," Sasuke seemed surprised but he shrugged quickly. "It's fine, they were old anyway."

Naruto nodded slowly, still feeling guilty.

"How am I going to the doctor?" Sasuke mumbled to himself.

"I'll take you!" Naruto cried.

"B-But," Sasuke played with the sleeves of his hoodie nervously. "I'm sure you need to be somewhere else."

"No," Naruto shook his head and stood up. He offered his hand to Sasuke and helped him up as well. When they stood side by side, Naruto reached Sasuke's nose. _Perfect_.

Naruto picked up his fallen books and held Sasuke's bigger hand in his own tightly. "Let's get going!"

Sasuke blushed as Naruto took him across the campus while they held hands like a pair of lovers. People probably thought so as well because they turned all of the heads as they passed by them.

"We're getting attention," Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"Yup!" Naruto smiled up to the dark boy. "People would love to be in your shoes. But…" Naruto dropped down the octave of his voice, and whispered sensually, "I think I love holding your hand _much_ more."

Naruto was expecting Sasuke to flirt back, it always happened like that but all he got in response was a widening of dark eyes as Sasuke's pale skin turned into deep red very much like a tomato. Naruto was speechless for a moment as he realized that Sasuke wasn't a player. He was honestly shy. He honestly didn't want anything from Naruto. If Naruto let him, he could have walked away.

Naruto wouldn't like that. Not at all.

"Sasuke, let's be friends!" Naruto offered cheerfully as they left the campus.

Sasuke seemed surprised but he recovered quickly and smiled at Naruto hesitantly. "S-Sure."

"Yes!" Naruto jumped up and down excitedly. "So, what do you study?"

"Well, hopefully, I will be a software engineer someday," Sasuke replied. "It's my third year."

"Wow," Naruto watched his new friend with wide eyes. "That's so cool!"

"Th-Thanks," Sasuke whispered as he ducked his head down, obviously embarrassed with the attention he was getting. "How about you?"

"I study botany," Naruto said as he kicked a stone on their way. "Third year also."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "That's really impressive. I heard it's really hard?"

"Uhmm," Naruto blushed. "I'm the honor student, not many people knows about it."

"Congratulations Naruto," Sasuke said in awe. "That's such a great achievement."

"Thank you," Naruto beamed at his new friend.

Normally, people made fun of Naruto when they learned how hardworking he was but with Sasuke, Naruto felt like he could talk to him about everything and he wouldn't be judged for who he was.

"What do you want to do when you graduate?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"I have a rather small dream," Naruto said with a soft smile.

Sasuke listened without interrupting.

"I just want to have little flower shop," Naruto said dreamily. "I want to grow my own flowers and share them with people."

"That's so nice," Sasuke commented. Somehow, he could see Naruto behind a counter, arranging flowers for his customers.

"Would you come to my shop?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Of course," Sasuke replied right away.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled widely. "So, which hospital we go?"

"My doctor has a clinic downtown," Sasuke explained. "We could take a bus. Or if you have a car?"

"I don't," Naruto supplied. "Let's get going!"

Sasuke nodded and let Naruto drag him to the bus stop.

All the way to the clinic, Naruto kept talking without halting. He talked about his life, his studies, his love for botany and his daily life. Sasuke learned that he was an orphan and he was staying at the dormitories university offered. He had a few friends but he didn't feel himself close enough to them. He also had a boyfriend but it seemed like all they did was to argue over useless things. Like the length of Naruto's shorts! Naruto liked them super short, so what? He could wear whatever he wanted, right?

Sasuke agreed wholeheartedly with him and told him that people needed to love him for who he was. Trying to change him would do no good because the Naruto they came to love would disappear in the end.

Naruto nodded with wide eyes before declaring Sasuke his closest friend ever.

"Sasuke, you are like-" Naruto swallowed the jelly he was chewing before continuing. "Super smart! Tell me more of yourself!"

"Uhmm," Sasuke scratched his cheek. "Like what?"

"Which movie do you like the most?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Star Wars," Sasuke replied right away.

"Wow," Naruto nodded with wide eyes.

"Do you like it as well?" Sasuke questioned.

"I only watched two of the movies," Naruto answered and then frowned. "I'm not exactly sure if they were in order, couldn't exactly understand."

"If you like," Sasuke cleared his throat. "We could watch them together?"

"Really?!" Naruto beamed. "Yes, please!"

Sasuke's cheeks pinked. "Alright… You can come to my place if you want?"

Naruto gasped. "Do you live by yourself?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded. "My family also lives in this city. My big brother suggested that I live alone to have some freedom and to have more time for my studies."

"He seems like a great guy," Naruto smiled.

"He is," Sasuke smiled back.

Naruto felt his heart warming as he gazed into Sasuke's dark eyes. They were both silent as they looked into each other's eyes for a long while. Then a voice drew them out of their trance harshly.

"This is the last stop, boys!" The driver called out to them.

"Oh," Naruto blinked as he looked around. "We missed our stop, Sasuke!"

"It's fine," Sasuke responded and they left the bus hand in hand. "It's not long from here, I guess. We can walk back."

"Sure!" Naruto smiled. "Sorry, once I start running my mouth, I can't seem to stop talking. I must have given you a headache."

"Not at all," Sasuke replied. "I love hearing you talk."

Naruto smiled with wide eyes as Sasuke reddened when he realized what he said.

"I love talking to you as well," Naruto said cheerfully. "You must be my soul cow!"

Sasuke blinked and then laughed. "If you say so."

Naruto nodded and looked around the busy streets. "Which doctor we're looking for?"

"Hatake," Sasuke answered. "First floor of an apartment."

Naruto hummed as he gazed around keenly. "Hah!" He exclaimed as he saw the signboard of the doctor. "There," He pointed an apartment.

"Great," Sasuke smiled and squeezed Naruto's hand which was holding his own tightly. "Thank you so much for accompanying me Naruto. I wouldn't be able to come this far without you."

"You're _so_ cute," Naruto cooed as he squeezed Sasuke's hand back. "We're friends now. We help each other out, right?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded eagerly.

Naruto only smiled and guided Sasuke to the doctor's clinic. They were greeted by a secretary and she told them to wait for a while before the doctor could take Sasuke. They kept their chat going until the doctor emerged from his room after a patient. The man had white hair but he had to be around his forties at most. Was this new fashion? It looked like Naruto was behind some things after all.

"Sasuke," The man called naturally. "Come in."

They stood up together and walked to the room hand in hand.

Doctor Hatake's eyes went to their joined hands immediately and then to Naruto, then as if not believing what he saw, he blinked several times and gazed at Sasuke.

"Hello!" Naruto chirped. "I'm Naruto, Sasuke's friend."

The doctor looked at Naruto like he was some sort of alien. "Sasuke's friend... Sasuke has a friend?"

Naruto nodded wildly and pointed at his chest with his thumb. "Right here."

"Hah!" The doctor exclaimed. "Sasuke actually has a friend! We gotta celebrate this!"

"Cut it out Kakashi," Sasuke scoffed. "Just check my eyes."

"Sure," Kakashi smirked and waved a hand, signaling Sasuke to settle before the machines.

Naruto helped Sasuke to settle down on the chair -even if it wasn't necessary- and took his backpack.

"Are you comfy?" Naruto asked as he caressed Sasuke's hair, pushing the bangs that were falling over his beautiful eyes.

Sasuke nodded with red cheeks.

"Alright," Naruto smiled and stood back.

When Kakashi asked what happened with his glasses, Naruto answered instead of Sasuke. He told him how they met, how Naruto fell on Sasuke's glasses and how they were the bestest of the friends now.

Kakashi listened very closely and asked some questions to get the details as much as possible.

"You're not talking to my brother," Sasuke threatened as he snatched the prescription from Kakashi.

The doctor smiled innocently, his eyes closing in the process and made a gesture of zipping up his lips.

Sasuke snorted. "Let's get going Naruto."

Their hands found each other's like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Craning his neck, Naruto waved at Kakashi. "See you later, doc."

Kakashi nodded quickly and gave him a thumbs up.

Naruto smiled and they left Kakashi's clinic together with Sasuke. Thankfully, there was an optician right at the corner so they ordered Sasuke's glasses easily.

Sasuke chose the same frames he had and Naruto thought they looked absolutely stunning on him. The glasses were almost square in the shape and they had thick, black frames. They showed how smart Sasuke was in Naruto's opinion. Unfortunately, it was going to take a few days for glasses to be ready.

"Don't worry," Naruto hugged Sasuke after they left the optician. "I'll never leave you alone."

Sasuke was stunned for a moment but after realizing what was happening, he wrapped his own arms around Naruto and held his warm body against his own tightly. It felt _so_ good.

"O-Okay," Sasuke breathed after some time.

"Do you know what we need?" Naruto asked as he drew back.

"What?" Sasuke asked dazedly.

"Ice cream," Naruto smiled.

"Ice cream?" Sasuke blinked.

"Yes," Naruto laughed softly. "Let's get going!"

Sasuke let Naruto drag him to his favorite ice-cream parlor. It was a nice shop. Small and had every possible color of ice creams. Once inside, Naruto changed his mind and decided to eat waffles. He chose a big one with lots of strawberries, bananas, kiwis and cholate sauce, topped with ice cream. Sasuke wasn't sure if it was healthy but he didn't comment on it.

"Is your brother friends with the doc?" Naruto asked as he swallowed a bite.

Sasuke nodded as he licked his spoon clean. He had stuck with sour-cherry ice cream. "They are."

"So your brother's also a doctor?" Naruto asked curiously.

"No, he's an electronics engineer and an industrial designer," Sasuke explained.

Naruto's eyes widened. "He has two professions?"

Sasuke nodded. "He's a genius."

"Wow," Naruto nodded slowly. "How come he's friends with your doctor then?"

"He's actually a lot younger than Kakashi," Sasuke said. "I guess they met at a club or something."

"I see," Naruto nodded. He was about to ask something else when Sasuke's phone started ringing, which sounded like an anime opening to Naruto.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he saw the name on the screen. "Yes?"

He was silent for a while as he listened to the other end.

"None of your business," He replied after a while.

Naruto watched closely as his friend's cheek reddened as he listened some more. Then without a word, he ended the call and put the phone back in his backpack as if it burned his hand.

"What's wrong?" Naruto questioned and held Sasuke's hand over the table.

"N-Nothing," Sasuke replied with a sigh. "It's my brother. Kakashi called him as expected."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "But why?"

"I don't…" Sasuke looked down as he answered. "I don't have many – _any_ friends actually."

"So, they are surprised that you have me now?" Naruto asked in understanding.

Sasuke gave a nod.

"That's alright," Naruto smiled. "I'm sure they are happy for you. I _am_ happy to be your friend."

Sasuke blushed at the sweetness of Naruto's words. "I-I am happy to have you as well."

"See? Our friendship makes everyone happy!" Naruto smiled widely. "Don't get mad at anyone for it please, okay?"

"Okay," Sasuke nodded with a small smile.

They spent some more time together and decided to walk back to the campus together. Naruto insisted to take Sasuke home first but Sasuke assured him that his brother would pop out of anywhere now. They just needed to give him some time to locate him.

And true to Sasuke's prediction, Sasuke's brother found them as they stood before the doors of Naruto's dormitory.

Naruto's eyes widened as a luxurious car stopped right in front of them and a man emerged from the driver's seat elegantly. He was wearing a saxe blue suit and his long hair was tied up in a high pony tail. It was obvious that he was Sasuke's brother. But this man knew who he was, knew the effect he had on people and wasn't one bit ashamed to show that he was better than the rest.

"Little brother," He greeted his brother and his eyes went to Naruto and Sasuke's joined hands before his gaze stilled on Naruto's wide eyed form. "And you must be my brother's new friend?"

"Yes," Naruto replied right away. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"It's for real!" Itachi exclaimed out of blue.

"Told you!" A new head popped out of the passenger's seat. "Hey, I'm Shisui, by the way."

Sasuke closed a hand over his face as Itachi took photos of him together with Naruto. To his surprise, instead of telling him to fuck off, Naruto started giving poses with peace signs right away.

"Wait, wait," Naruto shook a hand and looked up to Sasuke as he addressed Itachi. "Get my profile, I look the best like that."

"Okay, enough," Sasuke ordered at last. "You're a thirty years-old man, act your age!"

Itachi rolled his eyes as he put his phone in his pocket. "Let's get you home then."

Shisui left the car and held Sasuke's arm to guide him into the car.

"I'm not an invalid!" Sasuke cried as his cousin-slash-brother in law dragged him into the car.

"Your phone please," Itachi asked, more like demanded and Naruto handed his phone to the older Uchiha immediately. Itachi typed at Naruto's phone quickly and handed it back to him. "Sasuke's number."

Naruto smiled widely. "Thanks!"

Itachi gave a nod.

"I was actually planning to accompany Sasuke to his home and around," Naruto said.

Itachi rubbed his chin. "I'll hand him to you in the morning and get him in the evening until he gets his glasses."

"Fair!" Naruto smiled. "It was really nice to meet you, Itachi-onii-sama."

Itachi smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair before turning back to his car.

Naruto waved after them until they left his eyeshot. He let out a sigh as he smiled to himself. He had liked Sasuke at first sight and Sasuke hadn't disappointed him one bit. His family were also so cool as well.

He felt like they were going to be really close friends with Sasuke.

* * *

 **So, this was the first chapter! I hope you liked it. I kinda love this story and am excited for it. It will be all fluffy and lovely stuff, no angst! No heartache this time lol. Anway, see you all next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, Unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the second chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love each of them. Please enjoy this part!**

* * *

Sasuke lied down in his bed after a very long day. He had missed all of his courses. Normally he would be horrified, he hated it when he felt like the people in his department knew something more from him, but he didn't care one bit this time.

He had met Naruto. His first friend in ages. Of course he had gaming friends. They met time to time to play online games as a team but they couldn't be called real friends.

Naruto was so different from anyone Sasuke had ever met that he fell into his charms so easily. He made Sasuke feel like he was actually someone important, not insignificant like he always thought himself to be. It was so easy to talk to him and he was a great listener as well as a sweet talker.

But Sasuke wasn't sure he would see him again. Theirs was a big university and meeting at chance would be nearly impossible. Luck had smiled upon him once, he didn't think there would be another chance for him.

He was about to fall into a depression fit when his phone gave a message signal.

He reached for it and squinted his eyes as the brightness of the screen disturbed his eyes. He touched on the unknown number and a message popped open.

 _ **-Hey! Pls save da number**_

Sasuke blinked. He typed his response quickly.

 _-Who you might be?_

He didn't even wait a minute before a response came.

 _ **-Lol. Naruto ofc**_

Sasuke's eyes widened. With shaking fingers, he saved Naruto's number quickly.

 _-Alright. So, how are you?_

Sasuke wasn't sure what to say but he was sure that he wanted to keep their conversation going.

 _ **-Good! im stdying genetics**_

Sasuke smiled at that.

 _-Sounds complicated to me._

 _ **-Yas! But I can hadle it!**_

Sasuke chuckled.

 _-I have no doubt that you can._

It was almost scary how fast Naruto typed his responses.

 _ **-Your the sweetest invention after melted choco, you now that right?**_

Sasuke blushed deeply as he read the message over and over.

 _-Thanks._

He almost kicked himself for his lame reply.

 _ **-Whut your doin now?**_

That message was easily replied.

 _-I'm in bed._

 _ **-Its not even 11!**_

Sasuke smiled.

 _-I get sleepy easily._

- _ **Your genious mind need lotssa rest**_

Sasuke laughed softly for a long while.

 _-Thank you._

- _ **Imma meet you morrow gates, k?**_

Sasuke blinked.

 _-Okay._

 _ **-Gr8! See ya tomorrow! (^3^)/**_

Sasuke clutched his phone to his chest and he couldn't sleep at all for a long while.

* * *

The next morning, Itachi dropped him off at the school gates and Naruto found him easily.

"Sasuke!" He called out in joy and hugged the taller boy tightly.

Naruto was a touchy-feely person, that was sure, and Sasuke found himself responding to everything he did. He hugged back as equally tight.

"Good morning," Naruto chirped.

"Morning," Sasuke answered with a soft smile. "Aren't you late to your classes?"

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I'm not attending any today."

"Why?" Sasuke blinked as he let Naruto hold his hand and drag him into the campus.

"I'll be your ever-seeing eyes, silly," Naruto giggled. "I'll attend your courses with you and take notes."

Sasuke's heart fluttered madly. "Th-There is no need Naruto, really."

"Noup," Naruto smiled. "You can't get rid of me."

"I wasn't trying to," Sasuke said quickly. "I'm so sorry if I offended you."

"You didn't of course," Naruto giggled. "I understand that you don't wanna trouble me but it's perfectly okay!"

Sasuke found himself nodding, Naruto's charm was scary.

Naruto dragged them to a vending machine first and bought them fruit juices.

Sasuke squinted his eyes as he neared the juice pocket to his eyes. It said atom on the package.

"You need vitamins," Naruto said. He placed the straw in its place and changed it with Sasuke's.

Sasuke nodded and held Naruto's hand as he sucked on his straw. He instructed which room to go and Naruto guided him through the morning rush of the halls.

They entered the amphi that was going to held Sasuke's first course of the day.

All of the students turned to them and watched with unbelieving eyes as Naruto guided Sasuke inside.

He stopped as they reached the middle and looked around.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," He sighed at last. "We'll have to sit at the back."

Sasuke shrugged. He couldn't see either way.

Naruto started climbing the stairs with Sasuke behind him. His friend was too busy trying to make himself look as small as possible that he missed a step and lost his footing. Luckily, Naruto was quick to turn around and catch him before he could fall down.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked as steadied his friend. He cupped his cheeks and searched for any injury.

Sasuke blushed under his intense gaze and shook his head quickly.

"Alright," Naruto smiled and entwined his fingers with Sasuke's. "Let's be more careful."

Sasuke nodded again wordlessly and started walking by Naruto's side carefully as he watched his steps. A few girls who witnessed the whole incident started whispering among themselves as they giggled, their gazes trained on Sasuke.

Feeling the attention, Sasuke ducked his head. He was about to die of his embarrassment.

"Shut up bitches!" Naruto yelled at the girls and the whole amphi silenced. "What are you laughing at?! Don't make me come there, or else I'll arrange your faces into something that will make _me_ laugh."

The girls scattered away and Naruto glared at everyone they passed by until they settled down at the very back.

"Don't be embarrassed about it," Naruto said softly as he saw how Sasuke kept his gaze on the wooden desk and played with the sleeves of the sweatshirt. "They are a bunch of dicks."

Sasuke nodded and peeked at Naruto through his bangs.

Naruto smiled softly. Sasuke was awakening strange feelings inside of him, things that he had never experienced before and Naruto embraced them wholeheartedly.

Leaning over, Naruto planted a kiss upon Sasuke's flawless cheek and watched with an adoring smile as his face reddened quickly.

"I feel like I've known you for years," Naruto confessed as he leaned his head against Sasuke's shoulder.

"I-I…" Sasuke gulped hardly and held Naruto's hand in his own tentatively. "Me too."

Naruto smiled up to Sasuke and the dark haired boy's heart hurt at the sight of its beauty.

"Don't worry," Naruto whispered. "I'll never let you go. We will be together forever."

Sasuke shuddered even as he nodded. It had felt like a confession but Sasuke didn't care. He was beyond happy to have someone like Naruto nevertheless of the aspect of their relationship.

Sasuke kept silent but somehow, he knew that Naruto knew everything he didn't talk about.

The professor of the course entered the amphi with a ten minutes of delay.

Naruto gasped and then whispered, "This man's about to die, Sasuke!"

Sasuke snorted. "Well, he _is_ old, yes. But that only means we have the perfect opportunity to benefit from his experience."

Naruto rolled his eyes with a smile. It was so like Sasuke to say something like that.

They were both silent after that exchange. Sasuke listened closely to the professor talking and Naruto was quick with his job of taking notes. At first he was worried that Sasuke wouldn't be able to read his handwriting but when he gazed at the previous page, all of his worried were erased.

 _Engineers_ , Naruto thought as he shook his head. Sasuke's writing was like chicken scratch to be honest.

For three hours, the lecture continued on. Sasuke listened without blinking and Naruto tried not to miss any important point. Time to time, he drank water with Sasuke's insistence and ate the candies he brought along.

By the time the professor left, Naruto felt like his arms were about to collapse. "I thought he would never stop!"

Sasuke chuckled. "He likes to make block lectures."

Naruto nodded and checked his phone. He had missed calls and messages from Kiba. Sighing, he locked the phone and put it in his pocket. "I'm hungry."

"Let's go to the cafeteria," Sasuke suggested as he stood up. "I'll treat you."

"My knight in shining armor!" Naruto exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

"N-Not at all," Sasuke mumbled. He held Naruto's hand tightly and they left the saloon together.

The halls were crowded once again but Naruto was successful with not walking into anyone. He also didn't let anyone crash into Sasuke which Sasuke was thankful for.

The main cafeteria of the campus was crowded as Naruto knew that it would be. He looked around and spotted the table of his friends and was ready to head there when a tug at his hand stopped him. He turned to his friend and smiled up to him. "Something wrong?"

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath. "It's too crowded."

"Oh," Naruto nodded. "We can leave if you want?"

Sasuke would have loved to go somewhere where they could have solace but Naruto was hungry and Sasuke had promised him a lunch.

"It's okay," Sasuke mumbled and drew his hood over his head. "Let's go."

Naruto smiled and they walked to the counter. Sasuke ordered a cheeseburger whereas Naruto preferred to eat a big bread full of fries. After getting their soft drinks they started walking towards the table of Naruto's friends.

"Hey," Naruto put the tray down which he carried their food with. "What's up?"

"Naruto," Kiba growled. "I've been trying to reach you since yesterday. Where have you been?!"

Naruto waved a hand and settled down. He drew back the vacant chair beside him and patted the seat. Sasuke sat down beside his friend, the closeness of the blonde reassuring him silently.

"Sasuke, these are my friends," Naruto said casually. "There is Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, _Sakura_ and Kiba who is my boyfriend."

Sasuke noted how Naruto said Sakura's name with a touch of distaste but didn't comment. He didn't feel like talking at all. Kiba seemed like everything Sasuke wasn't. The boy was handsome, that was for sure. He had strange tattoos on his face and Sasuke silently admired his courage to put them there. But aside from that, he looked like an airhead to Sasuke which he didn't like at all. Naruto deserved much better.

"And this is Sasuke," Naruto said. "My new friend."

Sasuke didn't say anything but when the silence stretched, he realized that people were waiting for him to say something. "Hello," He mumbled at last.

"Let's eat," Naruto chirped. He took Sasuke's burger first and wrapped it in a handkerchief before handing it back to him. Sasuke started eating silently and took his drink on his other hand after Naruto put his straw in it for him.

When Naruto grabbed his own sandwich to eat, he realized that everybody was watching them silently.

"Where did you find him?" Kiba questioned. "At the nerds' ward or something?"

Sasuke stopped eating and Naruto's keen eyes caught the movement easily.

"Be nice," Naruto ordered harshly. "Or get out of my sight."

"You're the one who came after us with that nerd," Sakura butted in. "You didn't even ask if you could sit with us or not."

Sasuke was bad at interpreting the emotions but even he could sense that the tension of the table was rising at an alarming rate. Deciding that it was his fault, he put down his burger on the tray and mumbled hesitantly,

"It's okay, Naruto. I-I will leave. You stay with your friends."

"No, _baby_ ," Naruto stood up and picked up the tray. "We're leaving _together_."

The people around the table seemed shocked.

"Naruto what the fuck?!" Kiba shouted.

Ignoring the outburst, Naruto linked Sasuke's arm with his and led them out of the cafe into the green garden. He found a big tree and they settled down under the shade.

It was silent for a while.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," Sasuke whispered. "You shouldn't argue with your friends because of me. I'll be fine on my own, you don't worry about me. I'm used to it."

"No," Naruto snapped. "They are not my friends at all. They are not worth my time."

"B-But..." Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry," Naruto smiled softly and hugged Sasuke tightly. "What did I tell you before? You and I will be together forever."

Sasuke gulped hardly and hugged Naruto back as tight as he could. He couldn't believe his luck. He couldn't believe that someone like Naruto wanted to be his friend. Naruto was everything Sasuke wasn't. He was pure perfection in his eyes.

"Now, let's eat," Naruto smiled as he took his sandwich.

Sasuke reached for his burger as well and with a start, he realized that he still had his hood on. Never once Naruto had told him to take it off. He didn't even indicate that he was still wearing it. He respected Sasuke's borders and accepted him as he was.

Sasuke pulled the hood down and tucked his hair behind his ears before giving Naruto a hesitant smile.

Naruto returned it ten folds and they ate their lunch mostly in silence.

"When is the next course?" Naruto questioned after dumping their tray on a table.

Sasuke checked the time of his phone with squinty eyes. "We have a free hour."

Naruto nodded and rubbed his eyes. "Can we take a nap?"

"S-Sure you can," Sasuke nodded.

Naruto lied down on the soft grass and put his head in Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke was startled at first but after a mere moment, as if he was drawn to it, he started caressing Naruto's soft hair. His friend smiled up to him.

"Won't you get bored?" Naruto questioned softly.

Sasuke shook his head wildly. With a second thought, he reach to his backpack and pulled out a portable game console. "I could play a game or two."

"Alright," Naruto turned to his side and buried his face in Sasuke's stomach. "Don't forget the time, okay?"

"Y-Yes," Sasuke nodded.

Naruto fell asleep shortly after that. Despite saying he would play games, Sasuke found himself too enchanted by the sleeping beauty in his lap to pay attention to anything else.

* * *

"What's up boys?" Shisui asked merrily as he pulled the car before them in the evening.

"Hello," Naruto smiled at Sasuke's cousin.

"Get in," Shisui said as he leaned back in his seat. "We are taking you to dinner."

Naruto helped Sasuke to settle in and then stood back, ready to see the Uchihas off.

"You too, Naruto," Shisui smiled. "Come on."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled back and settled in the car beside Sasuke who flashed him a smile.

"Hey, kids," Itachi greeted them. "How was your day?"

"Good," Sasuke answered. "Naruto took all of my notes for me."

"Thank you, Naruto," Itachi smiled.

"It's nothing worth mentioning," Naruto smiled back. "Sasuke's my friend, I ought to help him."

Naruto and Sasuke were silent as Itachi and Shisui argued over which restaurant to go. Finally, they settled on one and soon, Shisui was pulling his car before it.

Immediately, employees rushed to the luxurious engine. Their doors were opened for them and Naruto's breathing quickened. Never before had he seen something like this or had he been attended this way. It was strange and so addicting at the same time.

Shisui obviously had come to get them straight from work, he was still in his dark gray suit while Itachi seemed to have taken a day off. He was wearing tight jeans and a white, simple t-shirt. Their hands found each other's naturally and Itachi let Shisui guide him inside as he checked his phone.

Behind them were Sasuke and Naruto and Naruto thought that those two were the most breathtaking couple he had ever seen. They were both so beautiful, charismatic, strong and they looked so sure of themselves that the people who encountered them probably questioned their own humble beings.

Shisui chose a table for them and they all settled down. For some time, they all tried to choose something and when Naruto took his first bite, it was a total foodgasm.

They talked about anything and everything and Naruto felt like an actual member of this family. Sasuke excused himself to go to the restroom after a while and when Naruto offered to come with him, he refused strictly.

"He likes you for real," Shisui commented after Sasuke left.

"I love him as well," Naruto said with an adoring smile. "It was a first sight thing!"

Itachi smiled warmly. "Naruto… You should know that we're really happy. It's a first for Sasuke to make a friend."

Naruto nodded sadly. "I know, he told me. But, why? He's shy, that's for sure, but he opened up to me easily. I don't understand why he avoids people."

Shisui and Itachi gazed at each other for a moment and they shared something Naruto couldn't catch.

"Sasuke..." Itachi scooted closer to Naruto and took out his phone.

The blonde watched closely as Itachi entered the gallery and went through photos quickly. He touched upon one. Naruto's eyes widened as the picture of a plump ass filled the screen. There was a dick buried inside of it while a hand, which suspiciously looked like Shisui's, parted a cheek for the perfect shot.

"Oops," Itachi chuckled without a hint of shame. "Fun times."

Naruto nodded with red cheeks.

Itachi found the right photo he was looking for and handed the phone to Naruto.

A gasp left the blonde's lips as he closed a palm over his mouth. He was looking at a very young Sasuke whom seemed to be thirteen at most. He was smiling at the camera hesitantly but it was easy to tell that it was forced.

He was wearing big, round glasses that looked too big on his thin face. His hair was sticking up at every direction but what made Naruto flush was the colorful casts he had on his teeth.

"Oh my god!" Naruto gushed. "He's _so_ cute!"

"I'm glad that you think so," Itachi smiled bitterly. "Unfortunately at that time, none of the kids in his class thought so. They always made fun of him as he grew up. Always found something to laugh at him. His glasses, his hair, his teeth... They made fun of everything that was him and in the end, Sasuke ended up having this closed personality."

Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he thought of how lonely and hurt Sasuke probably was. "How could -can they do this to him? Can't they see that he's perfect?"

"We're really glad that you think so," Shisui said with a sigh. "But seems like you're the only one."

It was silent for a while.

"You see, our family owns a software company," Itachi started after a while. "We're a respected family, we can practically have everything we want but Sasuke doesn't use our family's influence anywhere. He doesn't want people to like him because of that."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"Shisui and I studied abroad together," Itachi said. "We had all the fun you can imagine but Sasuke refused to go. He wanted to go to a state university and live without using our family's funds too much."

"He's just so perfect," Naruto whined.

Shisui chuckled. "We just want him to be happy. And since he met you, he talks to us nonstop."

"Really?" Naruto asked with wide eyes.

"Yes," Itachi laughed. "It's strange to see our brother like that but we're so happy."

"Me too," Naruto smiled softly. "And to be honest, I'm glad to see that you support our friendship."

"Of course we would," Shisui smiled.

"Itachi-nii-san, you have to send that photo to me," Naruto demanded. "I need to have that."

"Need to have what?" Sasuke asked as he sat down beside Naruto carefully.

"Chocolate!" Naruto smiled. "We need to have desserts, don't you think so?"

Sasuke nodded quickly. After having their cakes, the Uchihas dropped Naruto at his dormitory and went back to their home.

As Naruto was getting ready for bed, his phone gave a message signal. He grabbed the sleek device and unlocked it. There was a message from Itachi.

Naruto squealed in delight as he saw baby Sasuke's photo. Without missing a moment, he set it as his wallpaper.

He spent a long while cooing at the photo and when he fell asleep, he dreamed of a little child in his arms who looked like a mini-Sasuke but with only blue eyes.

* * *

 **Another chapter's complete! I love their dynamic here, hope you do as well. Thank you for reading, I hope to see you next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Fluffy Fluff, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the third chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, they make me so happy! Please enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

Naruto anxietly waited for Sasuke to arrive the next morning. When the dark haired boy entered the sight of his vision he run to him at top speed and threw himself in his arms.

"Naruto?" Sasuke was startled but he didn't lose a second to hug back. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's chest and held onto him even tighter. "Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" Sasuke pressed on, a hand caressing the soft blonde hair soothingly.

"I just saw the same dream over and over again last night," Naruto said softly. The warmness Sasuke provided him with was making him light headed and feel so safe that he never wanted to leave Sasuke's arms.

Naruto was experiencing such perfectly beautiful feelings with Sasuke that sometimes he felt like crying with every new emotion that was filling his heart.

"What was it about?" Sasuke asked gently and looked into Naruto's eyes as he drew back.

"…Future," Naruto said softly as he remembered the raven haired, blue eyed baby.

"Was it bad?" Sasuke questioned.

Naruto shook his head. "No… It was just so beautiful that I know that I won't be able to have it and it hurts my heart."

"How do you know that you can't have it?" Sasuke inquired.

Naruto shrugged as he looked down. "Good things don't happen to me. They always are taken away from me."

"I'll…" Sasuke started and hugged Naruto once again, even tighter this time. "I'll protect your dreams for you."

Naruto felt like crying but somehow, he believed Sasuke.

"Thank you, baby," Naruto sniffled as he drew back once again. "You're so perfect for me, you know that, right?"

Sasuke's cheeks reddened immediately.

Naruto leaned over and kissed those adorably pink cheeks lingeringly. He couldn't _not_ touch Sasuke. It was like Sasuke was the biggest magnet ever and Naruto was drawn to him involuntarily.

Surprising the blonde, Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead in return. He reached for Naruto's hand and held it tightly.

"All will be well," Sasuke promised.

Naruto nodded and they walked to first course of Sasuke's for the day.

* * *

As they walked to the cafeteria for their lunch, Sasuke fiddled with the sleeves of his hoodie nervously.

"Shoot," Naruto smiled up to his friend.

"H-Huh?" Sasuke was startled.

"You wanna ask something," Naruto smiled. "Go ahead."

It was seriously scary how fast Naruto had decoded him. But still, Sasuke loved the feeling of being paid attention to. It felt good.

"Y-Your boyfriend," Sasuke swallowed. "I'm sure he misses you. You've been with me all this time nonstop."

Naruto winced and then shrugged. "I don't think I want to be with him anymore."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He felt like shouting in joy but stopped himself just in time. He didn't like Naruto being with that –that… _underdeveloped_ homoeconomicous. He didn't like feeling like he had to share Naruto's affection. He wanted to have it all to himself.

"A-Alright," Sasuke commented lamely.

Naruto smiled, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Besides, I have you, right?"

Sasuke's eyes widened and he blushed so deeply that he thought that his head would burst. How could Naruto read him so easily?

"What you wanna eat?" Naruto asked, changing the topic and Sasuke was glad for it.

"I d-don't know," Sasuke took a few deep breaths to calm his heart.

Naruto hummed as he checked the menus. "Pasta!"

Sasuke smiled softly. "Sure."

Naruto got them both creamy-chicken-mushroom pastas and they ate throatily. They were seriously delicious.

"Do we have free time?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, there is no courses today in the afternoon," Sasuke said as he checked the date.

"Cool!" Naruto smiled.

"Oh," Sasuke checked the message he had received earlier. "Looks like my glasses are ready."

"Great!" Naruto smiled. "We can go to get them now then."

"Yes," Sasuke nodded.

To be honest, he didn't want his glasses back. He wanted to keep holding Naruto's hand. He wanted to spend all of his time with him and never leave his side. But at the same time, he knew that it wouldn't be possible. Naruto was the most popular student of the whole school. He would get bored with Sasuke at some point and there was nothing Sasuke could do about it.

They gathered their belongings and left the cafe slowly. As usual, Naruto guided Sasuke through the sea of people.

"Naruto!"

A loud shout of his name stopped Naruto and he sighed as he saw Kiba approaching them fastly.

"Hey," Naruto greeted the boy casually.

"Fucking hell, Naruto," Kiba growled and grabbed Naruto's elbow tightly. "You're going to stop avoiding me."

"I don't think we've left anything to share anymore," Naruto said as he winced. "We broke up last night, remember?"

"Via a fucking message?" Kiba barked. "Nothing is over until I say so."

"Let go," Naruto tried to shake his arm free. "You're hurting me!"

"Shut up and-"

Another hand shot up and grabbed Kiba's wrist tightly.

"What the fuck?" Kiba looked to Sasuke.

"He said to let go and you _will_ ," Sasuke said dangerously.

When Kiba didn't let go, Sasuke tightened his hold and Naruto could swear he heard Kiba's bones breaking.

"I won't see you around him again," Sasuke ordered and shoved Kiba back.

He tattooed boy held his injured wrist to his chest as he took a few steps backwards.

"Slut!" He shouted. "Now you're fucking the nerd?! You are nothing but a whore!"

Naruto gasped and hot tears filled his eyes as he heard approving murmurs from the crowd.

" _Shut up!_ " Sasuke shouted as loud as he could. "He's too much for you to even look at. I'll kill you all if you badmouth him again!"

An absolute silence took over the halls as everyone watched Sasuke with wide eyes.

Without a word, Naruto tugged at Sasuke's hand and led him out of school. When they were out of everyone's eyeshot, Naruto let out the tears he was holding back.

Sasuke stopped and hugged Naruto tightly. Naruto hugged back as tight as he could as he sobbed.

"Y-You don't listen to them," Sasuke pleaded. "They don't know what they say."

"Th-They do," Naruto hiccupped. "They a-always call me like that behind my b-back."

"You're nothing like that," Sasuke said as he cupped Naruto's cheeks. "You are not afraid to show your feelings and live your life. They are just jealous of you."

"Y-You really think so?" Naruto asked with a hopeful smile as he sniffled.

"Of course I do," Sasuke smiled encouragingly. He wiped away Naruto's tears gently. "P-Please don't cry."

Naruto sniffled once again and rubbed his eyes with his fists. When he lowered them, he gave Sasuke a big smile.

"I won't," He said. "As long as you keep holding my hand."

"I'll never let go," Sasuke promised and held Naruto's smaller hand in his tightly before entwining their fingers.

Naruto smiled happily and took a deep breath. "Let's get going then!"

Sasuke nodded and they walked to the bus stop together hand in hand.

* * *

"Here it is, Sasuke-san," The worker handed Sasuke a case.

Sasuke opened it and took out the glasses. He put them on and took a sigh of relief as the blurriness disappeared.

"They look perfect on you!" Naruto cried as Sasuke looked at him with his brand new glasses.

"R-Really?" Sasuke asked nervously as he touched the frames.

"Yes," Naruto cooed. "Everything looks good on my baby."

Sasuke blushed deeply. Now that he had his glasses back, he could enjoy the beauty of Naruto's eyes easier.

"Headaches will go away hopefully," He murmured.

Naruto gasped. "Were you hurting all this time?"

Sasuke nodded slowly.

Naruto made a noise like somebody had stabbed his heart. Raising on his tiptoes, he kissed Sasuke's forehead gently. "I don't want you hurting."

Sasuke nodded again, his heart was about to beat out of his chest.

"Now all will be well," Naruto smiled. "Let's get going now, okay?"

Sasuke nodded.

Smiling, Naruto held Sasuke's hand and they left the store together.

Sasuke felt like dying. Naruto didn't need to hold his hand anymore. He could see everything perfectly but he still did.

"What would you like to do now?" Naruto asked eagerly.

Sasuke thought for a moment. "If you w-want, maybe -we could watch Star Wars?"

Naruto gasped. "Yes! That would be wonderful!"

"O-Okay," Sasuke smiled happily. "Maybe we can go to a market first? To get some food? I don't think I have left anything at home."

"Of course!" Naruto smiled. "Lead the way!"

"A-Alright," Sasuke smiled back.

Not wanting Naruto to get tired needlessly, Sasuke hailed a taxi. Their first destination was the supermarket near Sasuke's home.

Giggling like a kid, Naruto climbed into a shopping cart under Sasuke's close watch.

"Sasu, ride me!" He demanded as he looked up to Sasuke with those eyes that Sasuke could never deny of anything.

Nodding, Sasuke held onto the handle and pushed the cart into the mall. They walked between the sections slowly as Sasuke filled the cart. Time to time, Naruto reached for the supplies form the cart. Some people eyed them strangely but neither of them minded.

It seemed like they both loved eating junk food, so soon, the cart was filled with each kind of crisps, chocolate bars and soft drinks.

As they were leaving, Naruto wanted to pay for the half of the food they got but Sasuke strictly refused. He paid for everything and they left with heavy bags. Thankfully, Sasuke's home was just at the corner, so they didn't have to walk for long.

Naruto's eyes widened as they stopped before Sasuke's house. It was in a nice neighborhood and it was one story. It looked small compared to others but Naruto thought that it looked so cute. There was a garage connected to the house and a green garden around the lawn.

"Sasuke, it's so beautiful!" Naruto gushed.

"Th-Thanks," Sasuke blushed as he fiddled with the keys. He managed to open the door and entered inside first. "Welcome."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled as he stepped inside.

As soon as Naruto stepped inside, a casual yet comfortable looking living room greeted him. A big screen TV was placed against a wall. There was a low coffee table between the electronic device and a white couch. The TV unit had all kind of systems from what Naruto saw.

A short corridor was leading people to another room at the end of it, which Naruto was sure that was Sasuke's bedroom. There were two more doors in the corridor, one for kitchen and one for the bathroom. Besides the entrance, there was another door and Naruto could easily tell that it was leading to the garage.

"Let's put these in the kitchen," Naruto suggested and Sasuke nodded.

They carried the bags to the kitchen and started putting everything away. All the while, Naruto kept talking to his friend nonstop. Sasuke learned that Naruto was a great cook and Naruto promised Sasuke to cook only for him one day.

After their task was done, they prepared themselves the junk food they bought and carried them to the living room.

Sasuke was quick to put the first movie and they started watching as they sat on the floor.

An hour into the movie, Sasuke saw that Naruto was looking at the screen with empty eyes. He paused the movie but his friend didn't seem to notice the screen freezing.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out tentatively and it seemed like a spell was broken.

Naruto faced him and smiled softly. "Yes?"

"I-If you're bored, we don't have to watch it," Sasuke said.

"Huh? No! I like the movie," Naruto said quickly.

"Then tell me what's bothering you?" Sasuke asked and then added hesitantly. "Is it because you broke up with your b-boyfriend?"

Naruto let out a deep sigh. "I actually knew that we wouldn't have a long relationship from the start."

Sasuke nodded slowly. He didn't open his mouth, only listening to what Naruto had to say.

"You will see tomorrow," He smiled bitterly. "Kiba will come to school with Sakura by his side."

"How do you know that?" Sasuke questioned.

"It's like a law," Naruto laughed humorlessly. "For some reason, Sakura likes to take whatever I have from me."

Sasuke nodded with a wince.

"It's been always like this since ages," Naruto explained. "We went to the same high-school, so I kinda know what kind of a person she is. What I don't understand is, why? Why she feels like she has to cause me harm by taking everything from me?"

Sasuke couldn't find a reason.

"She dates my exes all the time," Naruto said. "If she feels like I'm kind of happier than usual, she'll take action earlier and cause a break-up."

"That's cruel," Sasuke commented.

Naruto nodded.

Sasuke bit his lips. "But… I feel like there is something more."

Naruto sighed again and then rubbed his face.

Seeing his distress, Sasuke moved closer to Naruto.

Smiling softly, Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheeks and looked into his eyes. "You make me happy. Happier than I've ever been."

Sasuke blushed deeply and then his eyes widened in realization. "Y-You think she will take me from you?"

Naruto bit his lips and nodded slowly.

Without realizing, Sasuke's body was moving. He took Naruto in his arms and held him as tight as he could.

Naruto held onto him tightly as he buried his face in his chest.

"I would never leave you," Sasuke said. "Not for anything or anyone."

Naruto looked up to him and searched his eyes for a moment. Whatever he found there made him smile warmly.

"I believe you," He said. "You are nothing like them. Not plastic… You are you. _My_ Sasuke."

Sasuke blushed deeply at that. He nodded. He really was Naruto's Sasuke. He was ready to do anything for him just to see him happy –just to keep him smiling.

"You know," Naruto started suddenly. "I want to have my own family someday."

Sasuke listened closely.

"Get married and have a baby," Naruto said with a dreamy smile. "Do you think it is weird?"

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "I-I would love to have my own family as well."

He would die of happiness if he could have that said family with Naruto.

Naruto smiled happily. "Whenever I told people about this, they called me weird. Apparently, all we need to think about now is the parties and alcohol. But it's not just that. Life can't be just them, right?"

"Well, I-I don't know about others," Sasuke replied softly. "But to me, it's never about those things. There are other things I want in life. And I'm glad that you and I think alike."

Naruto smiled widely and hugged Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke hugged back automatically. He was becoming addicted to Naruto's touch. The warmness and the sense of _rightness_ was overwhelming.

"Let's watch the rest!" Naruto chirped as he drew back.

He grabbed the bowl of pop-corn and started eating throatily. Time to time, he shoved some in Sasuke's mouth as he commented about the scenery and the strange looking people. He speculated about the plants that would grow in that universe and thought that maybe he could name his flower shop as Botany Wars or something in the future.

As he was leaving in the late afternoon, they promised to keep watching the rest of the movies the following days. Even if Sasuke didn't need his help, Naruto promised to wait him by the school gates and they decided to have breakfast together before starting their courses for the day.

Sasuke stood there before his door and watched Naruto's retreating form for a long while.

Something strange was happening to Sasuke. Something that had never happened before. And he wasn't exactly sure what it was.

He needed to talk to wise people.

* * *

"Tell everything to us," Shisui said encouragingly.

They had met at Shisui and Itachi's place in the evening and after a nice dinner, they were ready to talk about whatever was bothering the youngest Uchiha.

Itachi, who was sitting beside his lover, smiled softly as he nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke started telling them all about Naruto. How they met, how they started their friendship. What happened with Naruto's boyfriend and how he reacted involuntarily. How he felt like his heart was acting strangely even after receiving a simple smile from him. How he woke up every day to see him. It was like the center of his universe had shifted and Sasuke had become a useless satellite, his whole purpose was to turn around his very own sun.

Itachi let out a noise which sounded like a wounded animal and put his head over Shisui's shoulder as the eldest Uchiha in the room wrapped an arm around his waist.

" _Shishi_ ," He whined. "He's in love... God, he's so in love."

Sasuke blushed deeply at that. "Wh-What are you talking about?!"

"Ughh," Shisui rubbed his eyes suspiciously. "It's alright Sasuke. We all have experienced the same thing. It's going to be all fine."

Sasuke worried his bottom lip and then shook his head furiously. "I-I don't deserve Naruto."

"What are you talking about?" Itachi snapped.

Sasuke shook his head again as he drew his legs to chest and wrapped his arms around his knees. "N-Naruto is everything that I'm not… He's so beautiful. He's so nice. He's so outgoing. He has tons of friends and doesn't need me in his life like I need him."

Itachi's eyes softened immediately at seeing his brother in pain.

"You know," Shisui started. "I do not think Naruto is a guy like that. I think he genuinely wants to be your friend. He's around you because he wants to be."

"D-Do you really think so?" Sasuke asked unsurely.

"Of course," Shisui nodded. "I think you're not giving Naruto enough credit."

Sasuke bit his lips and then shrugged.

Itachi sighed as he stood up. "Let's get you to bed. Things will look better in the morning."

Sasuke wasn't sure if it was so but he still let his brother lead him to the guest bedroom and settled him in the comfy bed.

"Don't you worry," Itachi whispered to his brother as he caressed his hair. The gentle caress was enough to put Sasuke in a state of blissful nothingness. "All will be well. Just like I see how perfect you are, Naruto also does see it. He sees the real you within you."

Sasuke couldn't comment on it. He fell asleep easily. He dreamed of a future with Naruto. And a raven haired, blue eyed baby.

* * *

 **Ahh, Sasuke's experiencing this love business for the first time. I find him really cute here haha. Anyway, thanks for reading, see you all next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, unbeated- please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the fourth chapter! This is the longest one yet. I'm sorry that I cannot reply to your reviews personally (I hardly have time between work and stuff) but I'm sure that you already know how happy you make me with your comments! Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sasuke stood before the announcement board of his department and took note of the timetable of his upcoming exams. In two weeks, they would have their first exam week of the semester.

Sasuke checked his phone as it vibrated in his pocket. He smiled in pure adoration as he saw that it was a message from Naruto, telling him that his courses were over and he was hungry. Sasuke sent a message back, letting him know where he was and that they could grab a bite together.

Just before putting his phone back in his pocket, Sasuke stared at the screen for a long while. The screen had a photo of Naruto's as the wallpaper. It showed Naruto around maybe eight or so. His face was dirty and his hair was sticking up in every direction. He was smiling widely at the camera and his two front teeth were lacking. He was the epitome of cuteness.

Sasuke had seen himself on Naruto's phone by accident and to even them out, Naruto had sent him a photo of his own. Sasuke couldn't stop looking at it whenever he had time.

It had been three months since they had met and Sasuke realized that he hadn't been living before Naruto. Sure, he had been alive. He had been breathing and moving, but could it be considered a life? Naruto gave Sasuke's dull life colors. He filled it so much with himself that Sasuke couldn't distinguish whichever was him or Naruto anymore.

"Hello, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke was startled out of his thoughts with the sudden voice. He turned to the side and wasn't surprised to see Sakura smiling up to him as she fluttered her lashes.

It was scary how Naruto's prediction had become true. The very next day after their breakup, Kiba had come to school holding hands with Sakura. It was beyond Sasuke to understand how they could become so familiar within a day like they had been together for ages.

They were still dating but over the last week, Sakura had started showing a growing interest in Sasuke. She was somehow always around, always trying to talk to him and trying to distract him from having Naruto's attention. Again, it was seriously scary how Naruto had proven right about her.

Naruto was shining with Sasuke. He was always smiling, always spending time with him and Sakura seemed to notice it along with the rest of the school. Looked like it was one of those times where she wanted to cause Naruto heart break earlier than it was needed. But it didn't matter, Sasuke wasn't like the rest. He couldn't see anything likable with her. She was way too fake for him.

"Uhm, hello," Sasuke replied courtly and returned to checking the board of any news.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Checking the programs," Sasuke replied as he pushed at his glasses.

"You know," Sakura started as she squinted her eyes. "If you take those glasses off and get a haircut… and of course, start wearing clothes that are not two sizes big on you, you could make a pretty impression."

Sasuke blinked, taken aback by what she said. Did he seriously need to change himself for people to like him?

"Hey, Sasu-" Naruto's joyful voice was heard and then it dropped down as he saw whom he was talking with. His eyes widened and then he looked down.

The sight was enough to break Sasuke's heart into a million pieces.

"Naruto," Sasuke called out. "Come to me."

Naruto nodded with those perfectly blue eyes and walked to Sasuke's side slowly. He gave Sasuke an uncertain smile and Sasuke returned it ten folds.

"Look, my exam program has been announced," Sasuke said as he pointed at the board.

Naruto checked out the board quickly. "Mine as well! And we have the same week of exams."

"Really?" Sasuke smiled and then suggested with a blush. "M-Maybe we can study together?"

"Yes!" Naruto cried with a wide smile. "That's an awesome idea!"

Sasuke blushed even deeper. "G-Great."

Naruto was looking through the announcements when he saw a green colored paper pinned on the board. He read it carefully and then smiled widely.

"Sasuke, there is a camping trip after the exams," He said excitedly. "Wanna go together?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. The idea of spending time out in the nature with Naruto was honestly perfect. "Sure, that would be fun."

"Yes!" Naruto jumped up and down and hugged Sasuke tightly.

They held hands easily and left as they talked about what they could do at the trip, neither of them remembering about the pink haired girl who was boiling with anger.

* * *

" _Soooo_ bored," Naruto kicked his legs in the air as he whined.

Sasuke put down the book he was studying and gazed at his friend. "Wanna take a break?"

"No," Naruto sulked. "I'm sleepy."

They were at Sasuke's house, studying for their exams together. Naruto was lying down on the floor while Sasuke sat beside the coffee table.

"You can take a nap if you want?" Sasuke suggested.

Naruto smiled widely as if he was expecting to hear that. Immediately, he crawled to Sasuke's side and laid his head in his lap.

Sasuke blushed hotly but didn't lose a second to start caressing Naruto's soft hair.

It seemed like Naruto's trust in Sasuke had turned into something solid, unmovable like the heaviest of the rocks. Sakura kept her advances on Sasuke but either Sasuke declined her or didn't acknowledge her at all.

Naruto was so worried that he would lose Sasuke at first. As the time passed, he saw that Sasuke wouldn't betray him like the others did. His heart was safe with Sasuke.

For a long while, Sasuke thought about Sakura's words about his appearance. In the end, he came to the conclusion of Naruto liked him as he was. But he wasn't sure how the others viewed him. He didn't want Naruto getting embarrassed because of him.

He had promised to protect him. Maybe he needed to protect him from himself as well?

* * *

Naruto chewed his gum excitedly as the students of the university started gathering around the buses that would take them to their camping points. He smiled as he saw Sasuke approaching. He was carrying a huge backpack on his back as well as a handbag.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called happily.

Sasuke smiled. "Hello. How are you?"

"Good!" Naruto chirped. "Just so excited!"

"Me too," Sasuke smiled. "I've been reading about camping and survival out in the wild so hopefully, we will be fine."

"Ohh," Naruto cooed and rubbed his cheek against Sasuke's chest affectionately. "My baby thinks of everything."

Sasuke blushed deeply. "I-I want y-you to be comfortable."

"Thank you," Naruto smiled happily. "Now let's settle in somewhere. The whole school is here!"

Sasuke nodded. It's was more crowded than he had hoped it would be but he was prepared for it. He didn't lose a moment to draw his hood over his head. With that, they went to their assigned bus and placed their belongings in the deck before climbing in the bus. Naruto found empty seats for them near the back.

"Can I sit by the window?" He asked quickly.

"Of course," Sasuke replied, like he could deny Naruto of anything he wanted.

Naruto settled down excitedly and patted the seat beside him immediately. Sasuke sat down beside him and Naruto started babbling about this or that as he gazed out of the window.

Sasuke watched him with soft eyes. As always, warmness flooded his insides as his heart leapt unevenly. This unexplainable thing he had for Naruto was growing each passing day like a deadly illness. It was spreading. It was possessing each sense of Sasuke, one by one.

Itachi and Shisui tried to make him talk to Naruto about it but he strictly refused. He was content with what Naruto gave him. He didn't want to lose him by wanting more. As long as Sasuke saw his lovely face, it was enough.

"Hello!"

They both looked up with the sudden voice and Sasuke groaned internally as he saw Sakura and Kiba settling in the seats before theirs. Did they really have to come?

Naruto glared at the girl and then clang to Sasuke tightly without a word. Sasuke didn't lose a second to hold him. Naruto still carried the fear of losing him so Sasuke tried to reassure him silently in his own way.

"What are you doing here?!" Naruto snapped.

"It's an event for everyone," Sakura pointed out as she tossed her hair over her shoulder. "And I and _my_ lover decided to join in. Got a problem?"

Seeing that things could get ugly easily, Sasuke took out his new comic book and showed it to Naruto.

"Look, Naruto, I got the new volume," Sasuke said.

"Ohh," Naruto was distracted easily. "You read so quick Sasuke!"

"That's because there are more pictures than actual words," Kiba butted in, making Sakura giggle. "Or is it in nerds' language or something?"

"Shut up!" Naruto shouted. "If I hear one more thing from either of you, I'll rip you into pieces."

Kiba turned back to his seat immediately and Sakura followed quickly. They both knew that Naruto wasn't one to be messed with.

Sasuke touched his pockets and found his small music player. "Here," He handed it to Naruto. "I've put songs to your liking."

Naruto took the small device with a shaking hand. As if he couldn't know what to do with the feeling that was growing inside of him, he leaned over and smooched Sasuke's pale cheek. Without a word, he put in the ear buds and cuddled up to Sasuke's chest, closing his eyes in content.

Sasuke started running his fingers through Naruto's unruly hair with his reddened cheeks. He lived for these small shows of affection. He craved for them and when Naruto bestowed them upon him, he was so sincere that Sasuke was left thirsty for more.

They spent two hours on the road. Naruto slept for most of the time and Sasuke read his book when he wasn't busy with watching the sleeping beauty in his arms.

The camping area was in the middle of the woods. There was a big clearing for them to settle. The trees surrounding it moved lazily with a soft wind and the distant sound of a stream could be heard.

Naruto took a deep breath and smiled. "The air is so fresh."

"It really is," Sasuke nodded.

Naruto walked to a tree and stood under it for a while. "This is gonna be our place for the weekend!"

Nodding, Sasuke walked to his friend's side. He put down everything he had brought with him and first took off the small tent. Soon, they had a small, green colored tent ready for them.

Naruto clasped his hands as he jumped up and down. "How did you do it?!"

Others were still struggling to put up their tents.

"I-I have read about it," Sasuke said as he played with his fingers. "A-And, tried to do it back at home."

" _Baby_ ," Naruto whined as he stomped his feet. He walked up to Sasuke and demanded, "Hug me!"

Sasuke nodded and took Naruto in his arms tightly.

Naruto was going to go crazy with how considerate Sasuke was. He always thought every single detail beforehand and made everything to get Naruto comfortable.

Was Naruto thirsty? He would get water before he even realized. Was he hungry? His favorite food would come to him before even thinking about it. Was he sleepy? A soft pillow or a lap would be at his service at any time.

Naruto couldn't think how his life was before Sasuke. He didn't want to imagine how it would be if he decided to leave Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly and he held onto Sasuke even tighter than before. He couldn't… He wouldn't be able to breathe without him. It would hurt too much. Too much that Naruto was sure that it would kill him.

Not knowing his silent agony, Sasuke kept holding him. "W-We will have fun."

"Yes," Naruto nodded ad he drew back. He gave Sasuke a big smile. "Let's settle in."

Sasuke nodded. They started dispatching their bags as the other students realized their tend standing without failing at all.

"Guys, how did you do it?" Someone asked finally.

"Sasuke did!" Naruto beamed. "He knows everything!"

"N-Not at a-all," Sasuke mumbled.

"Could you please help us?" A weary voice sounded and everybody agreed.

"O-O-Okay," Sasuke nodded. "Y-You do this and th-this and…"

Naruto was happy that Sasuke was getting used to the people at first. But then, his smile disappeared slowly as more and more people started crowding around his friend. They started praising him, asking him questions and all the stuff.

Sasuke seemed like his head was spinning as he tried to keep up with everyone. In the end, he gave up and went back to Naruto's side hurriedly. He sat down beside him and held onto the blonde.

Naruto hugged his friend tightly and let him hide his face in his neck as he glared at the people around camping side.

"You are overwhelming him!" Naruto snapped. "Leave him alone or sleep on the ground for all I care!"

There were angry mutters but people left Sasuke alone after that.

Naruto held Sasuke tightly against his chest for a long while. He caressed his hair, swayed him gently and kissed his brow. "All is well."

"S-Sorry," Sasuke muttered. "I ruined e-everything again."

"No, baby, no," Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheeks and kissed his forehead gently. "You didn't ruin anything. All is well."

"B-But people…" Sasuke swallowed thickly.

"They are starting to get to know you," Naruto smiled softly. "Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you."

Sasuke nodded.

Smiling, Naruto took off Sasuke's glasses. He wiped the glasses with his t-shirt and then put them back on Sasuke's nose.

"There was a finger stain," He said with a smile.

Sasuke wanted to kiss Naruto then and there. He had never felt an urge like this before. He had actually found it pretty stupid. What was the point of putting one's mouth on another? But now Sasuke wanted it so bad that he felt like screaming.

"I'm hungry," Naruto announced suddenly.

"L-Let's start a fire," Sasuke stood up.

Nodding, Naruto stood up with him and they started gathering woods. They piled what they have found before their tent. Sasuke took of a small gas bottle he brought along and wetted the woods with it before lighting them with a lighter easily.

He took out canned food from his backpack and soon they were eating their lunch throatily as the rest of the campers watched.

"Have you been to camping often?" Naruto asked as he swallowed down the rest of his beans.

"No, never," Sasuke replied.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You really worked on this!"

Sasuke blushed. "I have."

"You are so good," Naruto cooed. " _Sooo_ perfect."

Sasuke blushed even deeper. "N-Not at all."

Naruto smiled. His lovely baby wasn't good at taking compliments. Naruto didn't know why he had started calling Sasuke like that, considering he never gave that pet name to anyone before, but it had felt natural. Naruto really felt like Sasuke was _his_.

"Can we hike?" Naruto asked. "I wanna see if we can discover some different plants."

"Of course," Sasuke replied. From his handbag, he took another backpack, much smaller than the one he came with and filled it with water bottles, a map, a navigator and a few biscuit packs. He didn't forget to add a hand towel as well.

Smiling widely, Naruto held Sasuke's hand and they walked away under the close watch of people.

"I love it here," Naruto commented as they wandered between the trees. Occasionally, they would stop and Naruto would take notes about some plants as he took their photos. Sasuke was happy that Naruto could benefit from the trip as much as possible.

"I wouldn't mind living in the rural side to be honest," Sasuke said.

"Me too!" Naruto replied with a smile. "We could have a tiny house and a big garden."

"Yes," Sasuke smiled. "You could grow lots of flowers there."

"Yes, yes!" Naruto smiled widely. "I could even build a greenhouse!"

"That would be awesome," Sasuke smiled back. "I would help you to keep them healthy of course."

"Yes," Naruto sighed dreamily. "We could set up a big desk for you in there, so you can work in a calm and nice environment."

"I think it will increase my productivity," Sasuke commented.

"Of course," Naruto agreed. "Some plants will do you good."

They stopped walking as they realized what they were doing. They were dreaming of a shared future even without thinking about it.

They didn't comment on it. Only shared a warm smile and then kept on with their exploration.

"Let's see the stream," Naruto suggested and Sasuke complied as Naruto guided them to the sound of the running water.

The stream wasn't big, but it was so clear that the small stones and a few fishes were easily seen near the ground.

"It's so beautiful," Naruto said in awe and Sasuke couldn't agree more.

They sat by the river side by side and despite Sasuke's protests, Naruto took of his boots and socks and put his feet in the water.

"So cold!" Naruto cried. Despite that, he wriggled his fingers as he giggled in delight.

Sasuke watched with soft eyes as Naruto babbled about this or that.

He was just so beautiful that it was like he was capturing the rays of sun and illuminating those around him. He was perfect in every aspect and Sasuke wanted to be with him till the end of the time.

They returned back to the camp after spending some more time around the river. The sun was already setting, so after Sasuke prepared their dinner they entered their tent.

"I didn't think of a sleeping bag at all," Naruto complained as he rubbed his eyes with his fists.

Sasuke blushed to his ears as he laid out the sleeping bag. "Th-This is for two."

Naruto smiled happily and crawled to the bed without a word. He patted the space next to him and waited eagerly for Sasuke to join him.

Feeling like he was about to die, Sasuke entered the bed with Naruto and lied on his side, facing the blonde. They looked at each other for a long while silently. Naruto raised his hand and caressed Sasuke's cheek gently before closing the little space between them. He buried his face in Sasuke's chest and let out a contented sigh as he closed his weary eyes.

Sasuke's ears were ringing and he felt faint. He wasn't sure what he was doing anymore but slowly, he wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and held him even closer.

Was this how happiness felt like?

* * *

"I slept so good!" Naruto said as he stretched.

Sasuke nodded dazedly. He also, had had the best sleep of his life. Holding Naruto all night long was like a dream come true.

"Today is our last day here," Naruto sighed. "I don't wanna go back at all."

"Me neither," Sasuke commented as they left the tent.

It was already near noon, they had slept for so long. People were around the campfire they had managed to start and they were looking at a boy who was poking something with a thin, long stick.

"What is it?" Naruto walked to their side and shrieked as he saw what it was. "It's a worm! Huge! I hate reptiles Sasuke!"

He jumped to Sasuke's arms and wrapped his legs around his waist tightly. Sasuke supported his weight surprisingly easily. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's back and leaned over to see what the fuss was about.

"It's not a worm," Sasuke commented and everybody looked at him. "It's a mountain leech."

There were simultaneous screams as everybody scattered around.

Naruto whimpered in Sasuke's arms and held onto him even tighter.

"It's okay, Naruto," Sasuke walked to their tent and took out a small bottle. "Let's put this on you and no insect will disturb you."

Naruto nodded but kept clinging to Sasuke without moving an inch.

The dark haired boy sat down and started putting the screen on Naruto's soft skin gently.

"What if they come to eat us in our sleep?" Naruto asked fearfully and titled his head, letting Sasuke put the screen on his neck.

"Well, we wouldn't probably feel it," Sasuke smiled. "But don't worry, I'll light a fire and let the smoke around the tent. These kind animals don't like smoke."

Naruto nodded with big eyes. "Baby, what would I do without you?"

Sasuke blushed deeply and looked down immediately. "It's n-no big deal."

Smiling, Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheeks happily, causing him to blush even deeper.

"Let's discover the other side of the mountain now!" Naruto suggested and stood up.

Nodding, Sasuke followed after him.

For the rest of the day, they hiked around the mountain. They came across a deer and its children as Naruto put it and discovered a waterfall with a perfectly blue-green lake. Naruto tried to swim but this time, Sasuke managed to stop him. The weather was too cold to be swimming outdoors like this.

Naruto pouted for a while but forgot about it when they made their way back to the camp in the evening.

This time, they sat together with everyone and Sasuke lighted a fire easily for everyone to use. People gathered around them and started asking Sasuke questions. They asked which department was he from, asked his year and about how he knew so many things. Soon, Naruto was pushed aside as more and more people gave their attention to Sasuke. It seemed like the dark haired boy was gaining his confidence as he tried to talk to everyone.

Naruto's happiness of Sasuke making new friends slowly disappeared and his eyes widened as Sakura latched onto Sasuke's arm, showering him with attention as Sasuke blushed.

It was happening again. Happening all over again.

Tears filling his eyes, Naruto stood up abruptly and run into the darkness of the woods.

Sasuke frowned as he saw Naruto running away. He tried to stand up but Sakura latched on even tighter.

"Where are you going?" She purred.

For the first time his life, Sasuke used a bad word and force against a woman. "Let go, you stupid girl."

He pushed her away and didn't linger to see her wide eyes. He run into the woods, following after Naruto's trail but stopped after a while. It was too dark in the night to see where he had headed.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called but all he heard back was the echo of his own voice.

He worried his bottom lip as he run from a side to the other. It was colder at night and strange noises were all around, making Sasuke think of a bad horror movie.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted again. No response.

Remembering about his phone, Sasuke took it off quickly and dialed Naruto's number. He waited for a while as his heart beat at his ears.

" _Y-Yes?_ " A small voice answered after some time.

Sasuke took a deep sigh of relief. "Naruto where are you?"

There was a silence for a while. " _I don't k-know_."

Sasuke shut his eyes tightly for a moment. "Don't worry, okay? I'll find you."

" _Okay,_ " There was a whisper at the other line.

"Keep talking to me," Sasuke asked gently as he took his phone in his hand. "And activate the tracking app please."

" _O-Okay_ ," It was silent for a while. " _I'm af-afraid of darkness_."

"I'm coming," Sasuke said as he followed the path his phone showed.

Naruto had a habit of forgetting his phone all around. So, Sasuke had installed a tracker app on his phone. Whenever he lost it, they would find it this way.

There was a pained whimper at the other line and Sasuke's heart beat painfully.

"What happened?" Sasuke demanded. "Are you hurt?"

" _Fell over a r-root_ ," Naruto rasped out. " _My a-ankle_..."

"I'm coming," Sasuke said through gritted teeth as he checked the app once again. "I should be able to see you," Yet when he looked around all he could see was the darkness of the trees. "Naruto, can you turn the flash on?"

" _Okay_ ," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke looked around. When he saw a flash of a small, white light he started running to the source at top speed. He found his friend sitting against a tree trunk. His face was soaked with tears and he was shaking badly.

"Found you," Sasuke mumbled in relief and kneeled down beside the blonde, taking him in his arms immediately.

Naruto wrapped his own arms around Sasuke's neck as he sobbed in relief and pain.

"Don't worry," Sasuke breathed and wiped away Naruto's tears quickly. He kissed Naruto's forehead with his shaking lips. "Don't _ever_ leave me behind again."

Naruto shook his head as more tears left his eyes.

"Let's go back," Sasuke murmured. He gathered the blonde in his arms and started walking back swiftly.

Naruto didn't open his mouth. He buried his face in Sasuke's neck and didn't look up as they reached to the camp site. There were curious looks and murmurs but Sasuke didn't stop to indulge them. He entered the tent and put Naruto down on the sleep bag. Naruto whimpered but otherwise made no movement.

Sasuke took off Naruto's boot carefully and pushed up the cuff of the jeans he wore. He cursed under his breath. The skin of Naruto's ankle was a deep purple and it was swollen badly.

"Shit," Running a hand through his hair, Sasuke searched his pockets and found his phone. He was quick to call one of his brothers. "Pick it up, pick it up... Goddamn- _Shisui!_ "

It was silent only a moment.

"Come to pick us up, it's an emergency," Sasuke said. "Naruto needs medical attention... Okay, I'm sending you our location."

Sasuke ended the call and was quick to send their location to his older brother. Letting out a sigh, he pocketed his phone and faced Naruto who was watching him silently.

"Don't worry," Sasuke reassured his friend. "They will be here soon."

Biting his lips, Naruto shook his head. "Y-You don't need to do this... You should be with your new friends."

Sasuke's eyes softened as he cupped the blonde's cheeks. "... _Naruto_."

Naruto sniffled as tears filled his eyes anew. "I'm s-sorry!"

"Shh," Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly immediately.

"I want y-you to have lots of friends," Naruto sobbed. "I want them to know you because you a-are so perfect... Then -then I can't help but feel jealous. B-Because at the same time, I want you to only look at me. Only talk to me, only _love_ me."

Sasuke held Naruto even tighter at that.

"B-But I keep forgetting," Naruto hiccuped. "You are _not_ mine. You do _not_ belong to me... Even if it's what I want the most, it's not real..."

Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks and looked into his eyes. "Do you want it to be true?"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto gave a single nod.

"Then I'm yours," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I-I..." Sasuke gulped. At that moment, he felt like a different person even to himself. "I just... From the moment we met, I'm not myself anymore and my life no longer is mine."

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat.

"I'm yours," Sasuke whispered. "My heart and soul... Everything that I am, is all yours."

A sob left Naruto's lips. He hugged Sasuke as tight as he could as he poured his heart out. "I love you... I love you, _I love you so much_."

Sasuke took a deep breath and then smiled in delight. "I love you, too."

"Baby," Naruto whined. "Don't ever let go of me."

" _Never,_ " Sasuke promised. "Never ever."

Naruto sniffled and wiped his tears away quickly. Looking up, he gave Sasuke a smile that hid none of his feelings. Sasuke returned it warmly.

Heaven did exist. Right here.

* * *

 **Damn, they will make me cry rainbows lol. I just love how innocent they are in their own ways. Anyway, thank you so much for reading, see you all next week!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, unbetaed- please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the fifth chapter! We're hafway done with the story... I see that we have new readers, welcome! You can check out my profile page to learn about me and my style of writing. I update every Monday. It's our date! Anyway, please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

When they arrived, it was a show of course.

Naruto was in pain but he had fallen asleep at some point, much to Sasuke's relief. He hated to see his love in pain.

Sasuke blushed at the thought.

He couldn't believe Naruto returned his feelings. Naruto was so perfect. So beautiful, so outgoing and popular. He couldn't believe how he chose someone like him but he _had_. Sasuke was going to treasure him. Give him everything he owned and if he decided to leave him, ask for nothing in return.

Reluctantly, Sasuke left the tent to see three SUVs entering the camping site fastly.

All of the students were watching them with wide eyes and Sasuke wasn't surprised to see Shisui and Itachi leaving the first one. The second one was their bodyguards' and the third seemed to be carrying an assemble of medical staff.

"Welcome," Sasuke greeted his brothers and gestured the tent. "He's sleeping inside."

Itachi gave a nod and turned to the short, plump man who had a white coat on. The doctor bowed down to him and entered the tent after Sasuke.

"He fell," Sasuke explained shortly as he kneeled beside the deeply sleeping blonde. "His ankle is hurt."

The doctor nodded and touched Naruto's swollen ankle for examination.

The blonde startled awake immediately with a gasp.

"Be gentle!" Sasuke hissed and held Naruto's hand as he caressed his hair, calming him down. "Shh…"

Naruto looked up to Sasuke with wide eyes.

"Doctor's here to check you," Sasuke said soothingly. "I'll take you back home afterwards, okay?"

Gulping, Naruto nodded.

"Nothing seems to be broken," The doctor commented after a while. "But it's going to take a while to heal. He shouldn't move around much."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll take care of him."

"You can get these for painkillers," The doctor said as he scribbled something on a paper and handed it to Sasuke. "I'll wrap it up now."

Nodding, Sasuke put the paper in his pocket and watched silently as the doctor applied a white colored ointment on Naruto's ankle before bandaging it up tightly.

"Come for a checkup next week," The doctor said.

"Thank you, we will," Sasuke promised and the man left.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and smiled at him who returned it weakly.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Naruto mumbled. "I caused you-"

"Don't say that," Sasuke interrupted. With a loving smile, he pushed back Naruto's hair gently. "I know that you loved it here, we will come back together after you heal, okay?"

Naruto nodded happily.

Sasuke looked around and only gathered Naruto's belongings. He put them in a backpack and wearing it, he scooped Naruto up gently in bridal style.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked tentatively.

Naruto felt like crying. Never before had someone been this interested, this caring with him. He couldn't help but love Sasuke more and more each passing second.

"No, baby, you don't," Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek tenderly.

Sasuke blushed deeply and left the tent carefully with his love in his arms.

"Naruto," Itachi walked to the duo quickly and checked Naruto's ankle himself. "Are you alright?"

"Thank you so much, nii-san," Naruto replied as a tear left one of his eyes.

This time, he couldn't stop it. All of his life, he had been alone. He had taken care of himself without anyone to trust. But now he had Sasuke's family. They treated him as if he was their own. It felt like he finally had a family of his own.

"It's okay," Itachi mumbled, wiping away Naruto's tears. "Sasuke take him inside, he needs proper rest."

Sasuke gave a nod. Naruto exchanged a few words with Shisui and Sasuke carried Naruto to Shisui's jeep under the close watch of the other students. Inside the car, Sasuke sat with Naruto in his lap and he stretched out his leg over a pillow.

"Nii-san, he's going to stay with me," Sasuke announced suddenly once they took off.

"Of course," Itachi replied without taking his eyes off of the road.

"Sasuke, I wouldn't want to impose," Naruto protested.

"No, okay? No," Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's temple and whispered, "I _need_ to have you with me. Is it acceptable?"

Naruto nodded. He clutched at Sasuke's t-shirt as he buried his face in his chest. He wanted to let go for once. He trusted Sasuke to make everything okay.

They stopped by a pharmacy to get the medicine the doctor suggested before going to Sasuke's house.

Sasuke carried his most precious burden to his room as soon as they walked inside.

Naruto looked around curiously. Sasuke had a simple bedroom as he had expected. He had a double sized bed against the wall across from the door and a big closet covered a wall. There was another door inside and Naruto was sure that it led to a bathroom.

"Welcome," Sasuke murmured as he placed Naruto on the bed gently.

"Thank you," Naruto smiled.

Sasuke hurried to put a pillow under Naruto's feet. "I'll prepare you something to eat."

"Don't bother," Naruto waved a hand. "I'm not hungry at all."

"Then you need to take your medicine," Sasuke said and run to his kitchen. When he was back, he was carrying a big glass of water along with the painkillers. "Here."

Naruto took the med first and then the glass and gulped down the painkiller quickly. With a sigh, he left the glass on the nightstand.

"I'm sleepy," He said.

"Let's get you into something comfortable," Sasuke suggested.

Naruto nodded and watched as Sasuke took out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts from his closet. He sat down beside him and helped Naruto to sit up straighter. Naruto held the hems of his long sleeved t-shirt and pulled it over his head swiftly.

Sasuke's eyes widened as soon as Naruto exposed his skin. It was hard, but he managed to look away as he gulped. What he was doing? Acting like a mindless man?

He was rather startled when he felt Naruto's hand over his shoulder.

Naruto smiled at him softly. "You can look all you want, baby. This is all yours."

Sasuke's eyes widened but he couldn't help as his eyes traveled all over Naruto's chest.

His love had a lithe body. His skin was flawless and it looked like no scar or mark had dared to touch him. His nipples were rosy and they were hardened because of the cool air. He had a thin waist and it led to perfectly curved hips. His had a small, plump stomach and it made Sasuke crazy with a strange desire to touch and kiss it.

"You can touch me as well," Naruto smiled, sensing his dilemma. "Whenever you want."

Gulping, Sasuke touched and caressed Naruto's stomach with shaking fingers.

Naruto smiled softly at the excitement and nervousness Sasuke displayed. Leaning over, he kissed Sasuke's cheek, causing him to blush unnaturally.

"L-Let's get you into th-this," Sasuke mumbled and helped Naruto to wear the t-shirt he was holding.

Sasuke already wore a size bigger than his own so Naruto looked like swimming in the soft cotton material.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke mumbled.

"It's perfect!" Naruto smiled. "So comfy!"

Sasuke smiled back shyly and started peeling off Naruto's skinny jeans very carefully. By the time he took them off, Sasuke's face was so red that he looked like he was going to burst.

Naruto had creamy, flawless legs and they looked too perfect that they got Sasuke a blushy mess again.

"Baby, can I sleep without shorts?" Naruto asked before yawning.

"S-Sure," Sasuke nodded.

Standing up, he helped Naruto to lie down properly and covered him with the thick blanket before going to the closet to change his own clothing.

Naruto watched with half-lidded eyes as Sasuke took out a t-shirt for himself. Holding it between his legs, he took of his baggy sweatshirt and Naruto's eyes snapped open.

Sasuke had pale skin all over but what made Naruto's stomach flip was the prominent muscles over his back. Naruto's breath hitched in his throat as he saw Sasuke's chest's reflection in the mirror over the doors of the closet. His chest was equally muscular and those abs were to die for.

After changing his t-shirts, Sasuke dropped down the sweatpants he wore and was quick to replace them with baggy shorts. Naruto still managed to get a peek of his powerful looking thighs and they made Naruto's mouth water as his inner thighs trembled in desire.

Taking off his glasses, Sasuke put them on the night stand and crawled under the covers next to Naruto. He seemed to hesitate to close the distance between them but with an encouraging smile from Naruto, he crawled to his side and switching off the lights, he lied down beside him.

He was still at first, then as if he couldn't stop himself, he put his head over Naruto's shoulder and put an arm across his waist. Smiling, Naruto kissed Sasuke's inky hair and held his hand in his own warm one tightly.

"Are you in pain?" Sasuke asked softly.

"No, baby," Naruto nuzzled Sasuke's hair. "Those painkillers are a miracle."

Sasuke nodded, his hair brushing against Naruto's chin constantly making the blonde smile.

"Sasuke," Naruto started out slowly. "Do you work out maybe?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded again. "Itachi and Shisui drag me to their saloon whenever they go."

Naruto let out a shaky breath. He needed to thank those two as soon as he saw them.

"Good night," Sasuke whispered and then added shyly, "I-I love you."

Naruto smiled in the darkness. "Me too, baby, so much."

* * *

"Yes, Sasuke, I want you to go," Naruto said patiently as Sasuke turned around him nervously.

"But I don't want to leave you alone," Sasuke argued.

Naruto let out a sigh.

It had been two weeks since he had sprained his ankle and he had been living with Sasuke since then. The dark haired boy was always with him. Helping him, feeding him, bringing his course notes to him… He thought of Naruto more than Naruto had ever thought for himself. He had wrapped him in a warm cocoon and he protected him from everything out there.

Though, their relationship hadn't progressed one bit. They slept together and held hands and told each other they loved the other but Sasuke seemed reluctant for more and Naruto didn't want to pressure him. So, he waited patiently for Sasuke to be ready for the next stage of their relationship.

"What if-"

" _Baby_ ," Naruto stilled Sasuke by grabbing his hand. "I'll be fine. You have been crammed in here with me for days. You need to go out a bit."

"But…" Sasuke still seemed reluctant.

"I'll take a nap," Naruto smiled. "When you are back, we can have dinner together."

After a tense moment, Sasuke nodded. "Alright."

Naruto giggled and lied down properly. "Go get ready, don't make them wait."

They had been marathoning a new anime when Itachi called and told Sasuke that they were going to the gym. Sasuke was reluctant to leave him, but Naruto insisted that Sasuke went out and took some fresh air.

Naruto was switching between the channels when Sasuke came back to the living room. He was wearing what seemed to be boxing shorts which reached to his knees. He had a black t-shirt on under a hoodie and a bag was placed over a shoulder. His hair had been tied at the nape of his neck, revealing his handsome face. Two things drew Naruto's attention immediately. First, the red boxing gloves Sasuke had thrown over his shoulder.

"Do you do boxing?" Naruto asked in awe.

"Kick box actually, but yes," Sasuke smiled at the blonde.

"Wow," Naruto blinked. "Where is your glasses?"

"I put on contacts when I go to the gym," Sasuke explained.

"Why do you not normally wear them?" Naruto asked curiously.

"My eyes are sensitive," Sasuke said. "Contacts make them itch."

Naruto nodded slowly and opened his arms, Sasuke falling into his embrace quickly. He held the dark haired boy as tight as he could as he felt that tell-tale burning in his heart. He was jealous. He didn't want other people to see Sasuke like this. He couldn't let Sasuke be taken from him.

"Do you want anything?" Sasuke asked as he squeezed Naruto in his hold.

"Marshmallows," Naruto said quickly. Whenever he felt down, he ate more than healthy sweets.

Sasuke seemed to sense his mood dropping but he didn't comment on in. "…I don't have to go."

"No, no," Naruto shook his head and gave Sasuke a weak smile. "I'll be fine."

Sasuke didn't seem convinced but he still nodded and covered Naruto with the blanket he had brought.

"Call me for anything," He said and Naruto nodded.

With a heavy feeling in his heart, Sasuke left his home just as Shisui pulled over by his house.

"What's up, baby Uchiha?" He called joyfully and Sasuke rolled his eyes as he settled in the car.

"Good," He muttered.

Itachi and Shisui looked at each other and the long haired man opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but Shisui's raised hand stopped him. Shaking his head, Shisui started the engine once again, driving to their gym.

"Itachi, you work out by yourself," Shisui said after changing his clothes. "Sasuke and I will work together."

Itachi nodded wordlessly, knowing that his lover knew what he was doing. Besides, he was the one who thought and got Sasuke into kickboxing, so the two worked together often.

"Leave the gloves," Shisui ordered his younger brother and handed him white bandages. "No shoes either."

Sasuke nodded and started wrapping the bandages around his hands, wrists and ankles. With Shisui's instruction, he first jogged for half an hour and then worked his body out for another half an hour. By the time he was ready to face Shisui, he had already broken a fine layer of sweat.

"Semi," Shisui ordered as they stood facing each other.

Sasuke gave a nod and raised his hands, ready to strike.

Itachi was sitting close by, watching the two nervously. He knew that Shisui would never hurt their little brother but it was still hard to watch them fight. They could badly injure each other, even worse things could happen but he didn't want to go there.

Taking a deep breath, he called, "Go."

Sasuke didn't lose a second to strike Shisui. They fought for a long time but the conclusion never changed. Sasuke always found himself lying on the ground in the end.

"If you don't focus, I'll keep handing your ass to you," Shisui said as he stood over the panting Sasuke.

The youngest Uchiha shook his head, signaling that he didn't want to box anymore.

Shisui smiled softly and lied down beside Sasuke, taking quick breaths.

Chuckling, Itachi lied down at the other side of his brother and propped his head up, watching the two silently.

"I don't know what should I be doing," Sasuke ruined the silence after a while.

Shisui smirked as he gazed at Itachi. He knew Sasuke better than anyone.

"About?" Itachi inquired.

"Naruto and I," Sasuke said.

"I thought you two were together?" Itachi frowned.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I will do something wrong…" Sasuke sighed shakily. "I can't lose him, nii-san."

Itachi nodded with soft eyes.

"That kid loves you," Shisui said as he propped his head as well.

"I know, I love him too," Sasuke said. "But I don't want to ruin anything between us, you know? I don't ever want to lose what we have. I don't think I'm the one he needs. And let's be honest, he deserves much better than me."

"Stop saying that," Itachi scoffed. "When will you understand that Naruto loves you for who you are?"

Sasuke shrugged as he unbound the bandages around his wrists.

"Have you talked to him about this?" Shisui asked.

Sasuke shook his head.

"You should," He said.

"I should?" Sasuke blinked.

"Yes," Itachi rolled his eyes. "What do you think being a couple is? You need to talk everything openly so you'll find a solution together."

Sasuke gazed at the other Uchihas for a while. "I talk to him?"

"Yes," They answered in unison.

Sasuke gulped. "Th-Then I will."

"Good," They remarked.

"Is this a couple thing?" Sasuke wondered.

"You bet," The answer was together again.

"Oh god," Sasuke buried his face in his hands.

He loved his brothers. But sometimes, they were _a bit_ too much.

* * *

When Sasuke entered his home, it was already dark inside. The TV was on and Naruto was slumbering on the couch, cuddled up to the blankets.

Sasuke smiled at the sight. Coming to his place and finding Naruto there made this house more of a home than it had ever been. How Sasuke had survived without him for so long?

He walked up to the sleeping beauty's side and kneeled beside the couch. Caressing his hair fondly for a while, Sasuke kissed his forehead gently.

Naruto opened his sleepy eyes at the contact and smiled softly. "Welcome home."

Sasuke's heart ached. "I'm home."

"You must be hungry," Naruto said as he rubbed his eyes. "I'll prepare something."

"No, no," Sasuke pushed Naruto down gently as he tried to sit up. "You rest. I'll order pizza."

Naruto was reluctant to let Sasuke eat unhealthy food like this but he complied in the end. He couldn't stand on his foot longer than necessary.

Sasuke was quick to call the restaurant close to his house. He run to the bedroom and changed his clothing before it arrived and soon, they were munching on their big slices.

Sasuke cleaned their plates and glasses afterwards and handed Naruto the marshmallows he got for him before sitting beside him tensely.

Naruto couldn't decide which one to eat first. Sasuke had bought him of every color, shape and flavor! He decided to start with the classics and started stuffing his face with it when he realized how silent Sasuke had become.

"Do you want some?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "No, thank you."

Naruto nodded slowly. He abandoned the package and licked his fingers clean before taking Sasuke's hand in his own tightly.

"What is it?" He gave Sasuke an encouraging smile. "You know you can tell me anything."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "I don't want to ever lose you."

"And you won't," Naruto said as he looked into Sasuke's eyes deeply.

"I have n-never dated anyone before," Sasuke confessed quickly.

Naruto blinked. He was already suspecting that but he didn't see the significance here. "Yes baby?"

"Wh-What if I can't do it?" Sasuke started talking quickly. "What if I do something wrong? What if you hate me and never want to see me again?"

"Baby, baby," Naruto silenced the dark haired boy by cupping his cheeks. He caressed the soft flesh with his thumbs for a while and then grabbed his glass which was filled with water and helped Sasuke to drink it.

When he was sure that Sasuke had calmed down enough, Naruto started speaking slowly, choosing his words carefully.

"Baby, dating is not something like an obligation," He said. "There are no rules written. There is no wrong you could do. Actually, you know what would be wrong?"

"What?" Sasuke asked with a barely audible voice.

"If you hurt me, if you made me unhappy, if you harmed me or if you forced me into things I don't want," Naruto explained. "But you wouldn't do any of those."

"Never!" Sasuke cried with wide eyes, clearly horrified.

"I know," Naruto smiled softly. "You also fear that if we ever break up, I won't want to see you again, right?"

Biting his lips, Sasuke nodded.

"You see, you are not just a lover for me," Naruto said softly. "You are my best friend at the same time and… you are my family."

Sasuke's eyes widened. His breath hitched in his throat and he felt like crying but instead, he hugged Naruto as tight as he could.

Naruto hugged back, caressing Sasuke's back in slow circles. They stayed like that for a while as Sasuke realized the extent of Naruto's feelings for him.

"To be honest, you are the closest to me," Naruto mumbled. "I've never been like this with anyone before. You and I already crossed the bridge of dating or friendship dilemmas. We are _us_. We need no further explanation."

Sasuke nodded as he drew back to gaze at Naruto's beautiful face. Naruto smiled at his boyfriend's cuteness.

"I wanna kiss you," Sasuke blurted out.

Naruto giggled. "Of course you can."

"B-But, on the lips," Sasuke added hesitantly.

Naruto smiled softly. "Whenever you want."

"Th-Then, now?" Sasuke cupped Naruto's cheeks with his shaking hands.

" _Please_ ," Naruto breathed.

Sasuke bit his lips before closing the distance between them. Softly, like a whisper, he touched Naruto's lips with his own.

Naruto's eyes fluttered shut as Sasuke pressed his lips against own. The simple touch was enough to change the beat of Naruto's heart.

Sasuke drew back and gazed at Naruto with his flushed face and half lidded eyes.

"More," Naruto whined.

Sasuke didn't need him to repeat twice. He was inexperienced but he let Naruto teach him and he felt like going crazy when Naruto showed him what an actual kiss was.

"You have never had sex, right baby?" Naruto asked breathlessly, his forehead resting against Sasuke's own.

"N-Never," Sasuke confirmed.

Naruto moaned and held onto Sasuke as tight as he could.

How could someone be this innocent yet so perfect at the same time?

Love was an understatement for what Naruto felt for Sasuke.

* * *

 **I love Itachi and Shisui here haha. They are so cool imo. Anyway, thank you for reading, see you all next week!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, unbeated -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love them all! Please enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

"It looks like it's completely healed," The doctor commented as he checked the x-rays of Naruto's ankle.

"Finally," Naruto smiled.

It had been a month and Naruto had had enough of sitting at home all the day. He had even missed his school! Which was saying something because Naruto hated getting up in the mornings. He actually loved the constant attention he got from Sasuke, but he was too bored already.

"I'm glad," Sasuke muttered as he caressed Naruto's back.

Of course Sasuke was happy to see him back to his health, but deep down, he was mourning that Naruto wasn't going to stay with him anymore.

Ever since their confessions two weeks ago, it was like a silent wall had broken down between them. They were closer to each other if it was possible and Sasuke was already too addicted to Naruto by his side to let him go.

There was only one solution he had come up with and he could only hope that Naruto would accept it.

"But once such a thing happens, the area gets sensitive," The doctor explained. "So you should be careful."

"Thank you doctor, I will!" Naruto smiled widely.

The doctor nodded and saw them off.

"See baby, I'm all better!" Naruto said happily as his hand joined with Sasuke's.

"Yes, thankfully," Sasuke raised their hands and kissed the back of Naruto's hand. "I hate to see you in pain."

Naruto smiled. Leaning over, he kissed Sasuke's cheek as they walked to the bus stop together.

Naruto couldn't have been happier. Sasuke's love filled him so much that he couldn't see any other thing. They hadn't gone any further than kissing, but Naruto was content with it. He loved the pace of their relationship and didn't want Sasuke to feel like he was obligated to do anything because of him. He wanted to rediscover everything with him.

"I won't be able to catch up to everyone," Naruto commented as they entered the campus.

"You will," Sasuke answered confidently. "You have been studying at home all this time."

"Thanks to you," Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand holding his own.

Sasuke blushed softly. He never got used to hearing those loving words from Naruto. They made him embarrassed and so happy at the same time.

They stopped before the room in which Naruto's first course of the day was going to take place.

Naruto felt stupid for feeling like this but he didn't want to leave Sasuke's side. It was going to be first time they would be apart in weeks.

"I'll come to get you after your course," Sasuke said. "I'll work at the library in the mean time."

Naruto nodded. Sasuke had missed his morning courses because of him again.

"Okay, love," Raising on his tiptoes, Naruto pecked Sasuke's lips. "I'll text you."

Sasuke nodded as his lips tingled and waved after his boyfriend stupidly for a long while. Then letting out a sigh, he walked to the library.

He took a deep breath as he entered inside and smiled softly. He loved the smell of old books more than anything. He paused momentarily. He actually loved Naruto's pure scent more than he loved his own nose. Yes, that was right.

He found an unoccupied table and sat down. As silent as possible, he took out his books and notebooks and started reviewing the latest chapters before taking notes. He worked undisturbed for a long while and was rather startled when somebody sat at his table as well.

"Hey, Sasuke," The red haired girl greeted as she adjusted her glasses.

"Hello, Karin," Sasuke greeted back. "How are you?"

Karin shrugged. "Same as always. Say, are you free tomorrow? We're planning to play together."

Sasuke thought for a while and then nodded. "Sure."

"Great," Karin smiled. "We've developed awesome strategies!"

"Wow, really?" Sasuke leaned over the table so they could talk silently.

Karin was another soon-to-be engineer like him and they had met at a comic con. She had other friends who liked gaming and comics and she had introduced them to Sasuke. Time to time, they came together to play games together.

Itachi and Shisui often made fun of him, calling them play-mates. But what they knew about the wonderful world of games? Nothing.

Karin left after a while and Sasuke was left to his studies. He worked on a project until in the afternoon and that's when he got Naruto's text, saying that his class was over. With a hearted smile, Sasuke gathered his belongings and headed to Naruto's classroom.

* * *

When Naruto entered his first class in a long month, he became the center of attention immediately. All of his friends asked him where he was, how he was and was he back for good. He replied all of them and thank them all for their kindness.

He sat down when he found an empty desk and placed his notebooks on the wooden surface before starting to wait for the professor to attend the class. He looked to the side when he heard someone settling beside him and he rolled his eyes as he saw who it was.

"Hello," Sakura chirped with an overfriendly smile.

Naruto took a moment to study her. She was beautiful. For real. She had deep green eyes, pale skin and flowing hair. She fancied pink nowadays but Naruto thought that blue hair suited her the most. She could do anything she wanted, have anyone she liked, but she kept going after Naruto. Why?

"Hello," Naruto replied coldly.

"How are you?" Sakura asked. "We haven't seen you in a while."

Naruto forced a smile. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Good," Sakura smiled back fakely. "How is your ankle?"

"It's completely healed," Naruto replied. "Thanks for asking."

"Where have you been staying?" She asked this time. "I haven't seen you at the dormitory."

"With Sasuke," Naruto said and smiled softly. Even calling his name was enough to fill his heart with warmness.

"Oh," Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Such a nice friend."

"Hmm," Naruto nodded with a smile. "Boyfriend."

"Huh?" Sakura blinked.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"Sasuke and I, we are dating," Naruto said with a smile that reflected his love for the dark haired boy.

"Y-You can't!" Sasuke cried.

Naruto blinked. "Why is that?"

"He's not your type at all!" Sakura said. "He's a nerdy freak."

Naruto's expression darkened. "Don't you ever talk about him in that manner again."

Sakura was taken aback. She always had said things about his boyfriends in the past but Naruto had never felt the need to defend them.

"I love Sasuke," Naruto said as he tilted his head. "I don't let anyone talk shit about him."

Sakura looked down as she bit her lips furiously. This was a first… Naruto had never been in love before, she knew it. He dated people but never stayed too long with them. But it was so easy to see how different Sasuke was to him.

Sakura gritted her teeth. "Kiba and I are so happy."

Naruto hummed as he nodded. "That's really good. Kiba is a nice guy actually."

Sakura bit the inside of her cheek. "He buys me presents all the time."

"Mhhmh," Naruto nodded as he played with his pencils.

"And- and we have sex every day," She declared.

"Cool," Naruto murmured and smiled as he checked their previous messages with Sasuke.

Seeing that she was getting no response from the blonde, Sakura gave up and slumped against the desk.

* * *

Sasuke stopped before the door to Naruto's class and waited patiently for his love to get out. Once he saw the familiar mop of blonde hair, a shiny smile covered his face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called happily and run into his boyfriend's awaiting arms.

"Hello," Sasuke greeted as he trapped Naruto in his embrace.

"Mhmm, hello," Naruto answered dreamily as he nuzzled Sasuke's neck, causing the dark haired boy to shiver violently.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked as he kissed Naruto's hair tentatively.

"Not exactly," Naruto answered.

"Let's go home then," Sasuke said, holding Naruto's hand.

Naruto nodded sadly. "Yes… I should gather my stuff."

Sasuke frowned. "Why?"

"I'm completely healed," Naruto said softly. "I should return to my dorm. I've already intruded more than I should."

Once they settled down at the bus stop, Sasuke faced Naruto and took a deep breath.

"N-Naruto… I don't want you to leave me," Sasuke confessed honestly.

"I'm not leaving you, baby," Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheeks.

Sasuke shook his head. "I want to s-sleep with you, always."

Naruto blushed softly. "Thank you, baby. I love sleeping and waking with you as well."

"So, don't go," Sasuke pleaded. "Live with me."

"You mean you want me to move in with you?" Naruto blinked.

Sasuke nodded wordlessly.

" _Baby_ ," Naruto whined before hugging Sasuke tightly. "You make me so happy."

Sasuke smiled. "S-So, you will stay with me?"

"Sasuke, I would love to," Naruto drew back. "But, as you know, I get scholarship from the school and stay at the dorms for free. I love your house, but you see, I can't afford sharing the expanses with you. I'm so sorry baby."

This time, it was Sasuke who hugged Naruto. "The house is mine. Itachi bought it for me. I also don't pay rent or anything. There won't be any expanse to share. We will live together as we have been doing this last month. Please say yes."

Naruto bit his lips. "But what if you decide you don't want me anymore? I won't be able to go back."

"Never say that again!" Sasuke frowned. "You and I will always be together. I refuse to live even a second without you."

Tears filled Naruto's eyes quickly. "Baby…"

Sasuke hugged his love as tight as he could and let him make a decision.

When Naruto looked up to him, there was a tender smile on his face. "Okay… I'll move in with you."

Sasuke gasped and kissed Naruto quickly. Naruto responded his boyfriend with all the love he felt. Even if the future was all blurry, Naruto was sure of Sasuke and he knew that it was enough.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes slowly. He was pleasantly warm and so comfortable that he didn't want to move at all.

The thick sweatshirt he got from Sasuke had ridden up to his chest in his sleep and Sasuke's big hand was placed over his abdomen. Naruto smiled softly.

Sasuke _loved_ touching him. When he could, his hands always sought out a naked patch of skin so he could feel Naruto there. Sometimes he would gaze upon Naruto for a long while without doing anything. He would look at Naruto like he was his very own sun and Naruto was surprised how he handled all of these feelings Sasuke bestowed upon him.

Naruto turned to lie on his back and Sasuke held onto him even tighter in his sleep, burying his face in Naruto's neck. Naruto smiled at the simple but perfect moment he had. The morning sun was filling the room and it was playing with Sasuke's raven hair, casting shadows upon his moonlight skin.

He was just so beautiful that it squeezed Naruto's heart and left him breathless often.

Burying his fingers in Sasuke's thick hair, Naruto massaged his scalp as he kissed his forehead. Letting out a sigh, he buried himself closer to Sasuke's warm body, planning to sleep some more.

His eyes snapped open not a second after. He looked down between their bodies and his face flushed as his heart skipped a beat.

Sasuke was hard... His crotch was pressed against Naruto's abdomen and Naruto could clearly feel it. Naruto bit his lips.

They had never gone beyond kissing, Naruto thought that his boyfriend wasn't ready yet. Sasuke showed that he liked kissing and touching Naruto but he never asked for more. Maybe all this time he had been wanting Naruto? He was such a gentleman, he would never say anything improper to Naruto even if he was dying of his desire.

Naruto also wanted him. So badly… He wanted to run his hands down Sasuke's perfect chest to his mouthwatering abdomen. He wanted to kiss every inch of him. He wanted to touch him in places where no one else had before. Shit. He had gotten himself hard just like that.

And to his good luck, Sasuke decided that moment to wake up.

"Good morning," Sasuke mumbled with a sleepy smile.

"Morning," Naruto breathed. Raising a hand, he caressed Sasuke's cheek tentatively. "I love you."

Sasuke blinked and smiled even wider. "I love you, too."

"I want to kiss you," Naruto whispered as he touched Sasuke's lips with his fingertips.

Sasuke blushed deeply and nodded silently.

Naruto pressed his full lips against Sasuke's dry ones. He didn't move them for a while, just pressing them against his lover's, breathing in his scent. Then slowly, he parted them, sucking Sasuke's lower lip gently.

A shudder went through Sasuke's body and he held Naruto tighter than before, trying to get as close to him as possible. Understanding his need, Naruto didn't say anything when his grip got too tight and painful.

Kissing Naruto was like taking a fresh breath. Sasuke had never kissed anyone before him and he knew that he wouldn't be able to kiss anyone but him. He wanted Naruto to be his. He wanted to be Naruto's.

He was life itself. He was love.

"Want to feel you," Naruto whined. " _Closer_."

Sasuke's face was red but he let his instincts guide him and he took off his long sleeved t-shirt before taking off Naruto's sweatshirt as well.

Naruto's breath hitched in his throat as Sasuke lied down beside him.

"T-Touch me," Sasuke whispered.

Naruto started panting as he touched Sasuke's naked chest with his shaking hands. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself, knowing that he was the one to guide Sasuke through this. Without thinking over it too much, Naruto climbed on his love and sat on his crotch directly.

A delighted shiver shook his body as he felt Sasuke's hardness against his ass.

Sasuke gasped as well and gripped the bedsheets under him.

Naruto bit his lips and touched the delicious body under him slowly before kissing anywhere he could reach.

"You have never been with anyone before," Naruto stated.

"N-Never," Sasuke confirmed.

"Good," Naruto breathed. "I don't want anyone else touching you like this."

"I h-hate even the thought," Sasuke admitted.

"You're so perfect, _so_ perfect," Naruto mumbled as he kissed Sasuke's neck. "Tell me baby, have you watched porn before?"

Sasuke blushed deeply before mumbling, "Once."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Only once?"

Sasuke nodded wordlessly.

"Why?" Naruto questioned as he rubbed Sasuke's side gently, relaxing him slowly but surely.

"I hated it," Sasuke scoffed. "It didn't seem real. It was all… _wrong_."

"You are right," Naruto mumbled against Sasuke's temple. "They are all fake. Plastic."

Sasuke nodded, his hands itching to touch the lithe body above him.

"Touch me," Naruto voiced his thought. "I'm all yours."

He sat up again and holding Sasuke's hands, he guided them to his own chest.

Sasuke looked breathless for a moment and then slowly, he stated running his hands through Naruto's breathtaking body.

He touched his collarbones, his shoulders, briefly his breasts and his cute stomach. Naruto _loved_ eating and his popped out belly was a clear indication of that. Holding his breath, Sasuke run his hands from Naruto's armpits down to the curve of his hips. All in all, he was perfect.

"You are so beautiful," Sasuke breathed.

Naruto blushed under his intense gaze. "You are too…"

Sasuke smiled. He rubbed Naruto's stomach slowly and his shivering love leaned over to him again.

"I'm cold," Naruto whispered. "Hold me tight please."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto as tight as he could and kissed back as Naruto's lips sought his own out.

Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's hard muscles under his body. He was so strong yet he was holding Naruto so gently that Naruto felt like crying.

"Can I take these off?" Naruto asked once they parted to take breaths.

Sasuke looked down and saw that Naruto was tugging at the hem of his sweatpants. Blushing hotly, he gave a single nod.

"Do you want to see me first?" Naruto asked softly.

He didn't have an intention of having sex with Sasuke now. He knew that it was still early for his baby, but he still wanted their skins to get acquainted.

Sasuke nodded with wide eyes.

Smiling softly, Naruto raised on his knees and pulled down his shorts along with his underwear slowly.

Sasuke's eyes never left Naruto's form and his brain recorded every single new patch of skin that was revealed to him inch by inch.

Naruto threw the garments away carelessly and then settled over Sasuke's bulge once again.

Sasuke's cheeks were red but he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from Naruto's cute cock. Was that… Was there a beauty mark on his inner thigh? Sasuke groaned. How could a being be this beautiful?

"Do you want me to tell you where I like to be touched?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his fingers over Sasuke's mouthwatering abs.

Sasuke nodded without thinking.

"Here," Naruto breathed. Holding Sasuke's hand, he guided it to his chest.

Sasuke's hand closed over a breast and squeezed gently.

Naruto gasped. He didn't have much to offer Sasuke there but he loved it when Sasuke's palm brushed over his pink nipples. Sasuke also seemed to be enjoying touching his breasts because soon, his free hand raised to fondle the other one as well.

"I love it," Sasuke commented. "They are so soft."

Naruto moaned. "I'm glad baby. I love your touch."

Naruto guided Sasuke's hands to his inner thighs next and bit back a moan as the dark haired boy touched and squeezed the soft flesh under his hands.

Sasuke was amazed with Naruto's thighs. They were so soft, so flawless and so sensitive… And the beauty mark on his thigh near his pelvis? It looked so perfectly beautiful there. Not helping himself, Sasuke brushed over it first and then thumbed the dark brown beauty mark over and over again. He wanted to kiss it so badly. He looked unaware of the state Naruto was in as he kept fondling those delicious thighs.

Naruto was panting as he watched Sasuke's face. His love looked curious like a child. He seemed to be enjoying discovering Naruto's body as much as Naruto enjoyed his touch.

He was so considerate, nothing like Naruto's exes. Normally, all they cared about would be entering Naruto and moving fastly a few times before cumming, not caring about Naruto at all. But Sasuke wasn't like them. He didn't ask for more than Naruto gave him. He tried to please him and watched closely if he was comfortable.

Naruto took Sasuke's hands again and placed them over his plump ass.

"I feel the most here," Naruto said with his shaky voice.

Sasuke didn't lose a second to start squeezing Naruto's ass cheeks. They were so perfect… They filled Sasuke's palms and shook even with the smallest of movements.

"So soft," Sasuke cooed. "I love it."

Naruto shuddered. His hands moved to Sasuke's chest and he leaned over his arms to support his body.

Sasuke's hands kept fondling the bubbly flesh excitedly for a while. And as if making a new discovery, he gasped loudly as his fingers slipped between Naruto's cheeks into his crack.

Naruto couldn't support his body anymore and let himself fall over Sasuke's chest. He placed his head over his shoulder and tangled a hand in his hair at the nape of his neck as the other held onto his strong triceps.

Sasuke caressed Naruto's crack up and down slowly for a while and then his fingers stopped over his puckered hole. He prodded at it gently for a while and then the tip of his pointer finger slipped inside accidentally.

Naruto took in a sharp breath as his body jerked.

"Th-That's where I like the most, baby," Naruto whispered against Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke shivered and started rubbing Naruto's entrance enthusiastically.

Naruto moaned and clung to Sasuke tighter. Without realizing, he started rolling his hips against Sasuke's own as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the first intimacy they shared.

Sasuke's heart was beating at his ears as he found himself grinding back up to Naruto. It was like his body had its own mind and was doing everything Sasuke never thought of before. He was mildly worried that he was disturbing Naruto but his love seemed to be enjoying the attention he was getting as he kept moaning and declaring his love again and again.

It wasn't long before Naruto stiffened and sat up on Sasuke's crotch. He was shivering violently and he seemed like he was holding onto reality barely.

"W-We should stop," Naruto panted. "I'll come."

Sasuke's eyes went to Naruto's flushed cock which was dripping without stopping. Without waiting for Naruto's guidance, he reached over and cupped Naruto's cock.

Naruto's eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat. A soft cry left his lips and his body jerked as he came in Sasuke's palm. He breathed shallowly for a while and his widened as Sasuke looked at his palm curiously before licking Naruto's cum.

Naruto held his breath as Sasuke tasted his essence. Sasuke was scoffing at first and then as if he couldn't decide whether it was good or not, he tasted it again and again.

"I like it," Sasuke smiled up to his lover.

Naruto moaned. "I love you so much!"

Sasuke blushed softly and then his thumb started caressing Naruto's beauty mark again. "I-I love you, too."

Naruto smiled. Leaning over, he gave Sasuke a long kiss.

Sasuke responded feverishly and gazed at his lover dazedly as Naruto broke the kiss.

"You're still hard," Naruto breathed.

Sasuke shook his head as he blushed a deep red. "I-It's fine… We should g-get up probably because kids will come to game, remember?"

Naruto nodded.

He had been so happy for his baby when he said he had some people to spend time with. He wanted to meet Sasuke's gaming friends and make a good impression on them.

"Then let's take a shower and then I'll prepare some snacks for you guys to eat!" Naruto smiled widely as he left the bed.

Sasuke nodded and stood up as well. His eyes kept going to Naruto's sweet backside and he kept them locked on the ground stubbornly.

"What did I say?" Naruto smiled as he cupped Sasuke's cheeks. "It's perfectly okay to look."

Sasuke nodded with red cheeks.

Naruto giggled. Kissing Sasuke's lips chastely, he held his lover's hand and they walked to the bathroom together.

* * *

 **Awww, puppy love is** **the best. :3 On a side note, I had food posioning this weekend and it's been a hell, thankfully, I'm all better now. See you all next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love them all. I'm all better now after the poisoning, I hope it won't happen again. Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Naruto hummed a cheerful song as they entered the bathroom. Sasuke had two bathrooms. One was for common use, across from the kitchen and this small one here was for private use. There was only a shower stall, toilet and a sink inside but they were enough for quick morning refreshments.

Naruto entered the stall first and adjusted the water just right and let it fall over his head. He sighed happily and rubbed his face under the warm water for a while. He turned to tell Sasuke something when the dark haired boy stepped inside after him but the ability of speech left him as soon as Naruto's eyes landed on Sasuke's stark naked body.

Perfection didn't come close to him. He was nothing but lean muscles. His chest, down to his stomach, those abs and the v shape that led to his crotch… A gasp left Naruto's lips as his eyes landed on Sasuke's half-erect penis. He closed a hand over his mouth to keep in the shocked cry that wanted to leave.

Sasuke was _huge_. He had the biggest dick Naruto had ever seen and Naruto had seen enough of them to recognize a big one when he saw one. Naruto felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest and his poor baby probably took his reaction the wrong way when Naruto spent too much time frozen where he was.

"I'm s-sorry," Sasuke stuttered out. "I'll g-go and wait for y-you to finish."

Just as he was about to leave, Naruto's stupid mind started working again and reaching out, he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and stilled him where he was.

Naruto drew Sasuke under the water and hugged him as tight as possible. Sasuke was hesitant at first but he held onto Naruto tightly after a moment. They stood motionless under the running water for a long while in which Sasuke spent his time with kissing Naruto's wet hair as Naruto shivered pleasantly as Sasuke's cock kept rubbing against is abdomen.

"You are so beautiful everywhere," Naruto whispered after a while. "I was just amazed."

Sasuke's cheeks were red but he found the strength to reply with his even voice. "I'm happy that you like me."

"I _love_ you," Naruto corrected. "Every single part and aspect of you."

Sasuke hid a smile in Naruto's hair.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's wet bicep and drew back slightly. "I should help you with that."

Sasuke seemed to be trying to decipher what ' _that_ ' was and when he did, his face flushed the way Naruto absolutely adored.

"I could kiss you right there," Naruto breathed.

"N-No need," Sasuke shook his head quickly.

"Really?" Naruto let a pout took over his face. "Then can I touch you? For me? Because I want to."

Sasuke blushed even deeper and gave a nod.

Naruto gave Sasuke a loving kiss and then took a hold of Sasuke's monster with a shaky hand. He moaned deeply.

Sasuke was so thick. The popped out veins felt wonderful against Naruto's soft palm. Just the thought of having it in his mouth or up in his ass was enough to drive him crazy.

Sasuke had never been touched intimately like this. There was no doubt that he liked it. It made him feel good. But what he loved the most was feeling Naruto's hands on him. He was so gentle yet he knew where to touch to make Sasuke pant. After a while, it was hard to hold his body up so he wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders and leaned into his lover.

Naruto tangled a hand in Sasuke's hair at the nape of his neck and started caressing his scalp gently. He stroked his lover's manhood a bit faster and smiled in satisfaction as Sasuke's breathing fastened along.

"Do you feel good baby?" Naruto asked, lips pressed against Sasuke's ear.

Shivering, Sasuke nodded and tried to get closer to the blonde.

"You can hold me tighter if you want," Naruto whispered, feeling Sasuke's silent need.

Sasuke didn't let him repeat twice. He slid his arms down to Naruto's waist and held him against his chest as tight as he could. He hid his face in the crook of Naruto's neck and kept breathing fastly.

"I love you," Naruto murmured as he moved his hand even faster. "Just so much."

Breath escaped Sasuke's lungs all together and he clang to Naruto a bit tighter as his cum coated Naruto's hand and belly.

"My love," Naruto moaned softly.

He clutched his lover tighter against his chest and they stayed under the running water for a long while.

Naruto caressed Sasuke's hair for some time and then his hand slid lower, caressing Sasuke's back in small circles.

Sasuke drew back from the comforting embrace after a while, looking into Naruto's eyes deeply.

Naruto smiled softly and cupped Sasuke's cheek.

"Are you alright?" He questioned.

Sasuke nodded as he kissed Naruto's palm.

"Did it feel good?" Naruto asked this time.

Sasuke blushed adorably but gave a nod shyly.

"I'm glad," Naruto smiled.

Leaning over, Naruto planted a kiss upon Sasuke's lips and his lover responded eagerly.

Naruto washed Sasuke's hair and body gently afterwards. Sasuke didn't want to speak and Naruto didn't pressure him, knowing that this was an important turning point both in Sasuke's life and their relationship.

Naruto dried Sasuke off with a fluffy towel and dressed him with a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants after the shower.

"Are you sleepy?" He asked as he caressed Sasuke's hair back.

His baby nodded as he blinked his eyes.

Taking his hand, Naruto guided Sasuke to the bed and helped him lie down before covering his body with the duvet.

"You sleep," He kissed his forehead. "I'll prepare something for your friends."

Sasuke couldn't even nod. His eyes closed on their own and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Naruto kept watching his baby with a loving smile for a while. He let out a sigh as he checked the time and left his lover's side reluctantly.

The kitchen was small and cozy. By now, Naruto had already learned the place of everything. Besides, Sasuke wasn't that good at cooking. His specialty was pasta and eggs were his life saver. He was a sportsman, he burned calories easily and quickly so he needed to eat more and more and more in Naruto's opinion. So, Naruto took the matters into his hands. Besides, Sasuke didn't let him share any expenses, so Naruto took the house chores onto his shoulders. Sasuke protested at first but taking care of Sasuke and _their_ home was a joy to Naruto. Not a duty he needed to realize.

He checked their ingredients first and then started preparing appetizers that would be easily eaten. He didn't know for how long he was in their kitchen but when he was finishing up the small patties, he felt arms wrapping around him from behind and Sasuke burying his face in his neck.

"Good morning again," Naruto smiled, kissing Sasuke's crown. "Did you sleep well?"

Sasuke nodded. "What are you making?" He asked, his voice muffled.

"Uhmm," Naruto checked over whatever he had made. "Patties, cupcakes and cookies for you and your friends."

"Oh," Sasuke blinked. "You're so talented."

"Not at all," Naruto smiled. "I just want you to eat everything you like."

Sasuke held him a bit tighter and kissed the back of his ear, causing Naruto to shiver.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked. "They must be here soon."

Sasuke nodded. "I'll set up my laptop."

"Alright," Naruto agreed. He giggled as Sasuke pressed another kiss to his neck before heading to the living room.

Naruto put the patties in the oven and let out a sigh. Everything was ready. He washed his hands and started cleaning up the kitchen when the doorbell rang suddenly. Drying his hands with a small towel, he run to the door after realizing Sasuke wasn't opening it.

When he passed by the living area, he saw Sasuke with his headset on, so he probably didn't hear anything at all. Shaking his head with a smile, Naruto straightened his sweatshirt, which he had borrowed from Sasuke and opened the door with a big smile.

"Welcome!" He called out cheerfully.

There were three people at the door. A bulky boy, yet he had the gentlest face Naruto had ever seen, a red headed, red glassed girl and a white haired boy with odd looking eyes. They all stood there motionless for a while, as if not believing Naruto's presence there.

"You are Sasuke's friends, right?" Naruto asked and they all nodded in unison. "Come on in then! He was waiting for you!"

They entered the house as Naruto made way for them. After taking off their shoes and hanging their coats, Naruto introduced himself quickly.

"I'm Naruto, Sasuke's boyfriend," He smiled at the stunned trio. "What are your names?"

"I'm Karin," The girl mumbled first as she adjusted her glasses.

"Suigetsu," The white haired boy introduced himself.

"I'm Juugo," The big looking boy said at last.

"Welcome again," Naruto smiled widely. "It's so nice meeting with you all!"

The three nodded slowly.

"Sasuke was waiting for you," Naruto said as he closed the door.

He walked into the living area where Sasuke was sitting on the floor with his back turned to them. He kneeled beside his lover and kissed his cheek.

Sasuke lowered the headphones immediately and kissed Naruto's cheek in return, making Naruto smile.

"Did you discover a new song?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke nodded. "It's kind of catchy. Wanna listen?"

"Later," Naruto promised as he soothed Sasuke's hair back. "Your friends are here."

"Oh," Sasuke stood up after adjusting his glasses and faced his friends. "W-Welcome."

His friends nodded, looking shocked out of their minds.

Well, Sasuke would be too. He was the last person on the earth to have a boyfriend like Naruto but he _did_ have him. He was the luckiest, that was for sure.

"Thank you," Karin responded and the other boys nodded.

"I've prepared my laptop," Sasuke said. "You can settle down as well."

Nodding, the others sat down and started taking out their computers as well.

"What will you do?" Sasuke asked Naruto. "You can play with me if you want?"

"Thank you so much baby," Naruto smiled. "But I think I'll clean up the kitchen and then study a bit."

Sasuke seemed reluctant to not have Naruto at his side.

"I'll sit by the table," Naruto said softly as he pointed at the table in the middle of the kitchen. "You'll see me when you look."

Blushing, Sasuke nodded.

"Okay," Smiling, Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheeks. "Good luck."

"Th-Thank you," Sasuke responded with a shy smile.

Smiling, Naruto went back to the kitchen. He started off with putting the used plates and such in the dishwasher. He washed the things what couldn't be put in the machine himself, such as the pots and wooden utensils. He wiped away the counter the last and let out a huff. Everything was shiny and spotless. He checked out the patties in the oven but they still needed some more time to be ready.

He walked to the bedroom and gathered the needed books from the shelves. Sasuke had made room for Naruto beside his own and he had so kindly emptied the shelf where he displayed his character figurine collection. Naruto had protested, saying he could put them in a box but Sasuke had had none of that.

He decided to work on biochemistry and moved to the kitchen after getting his pencil case and a notebook. He settled by the table and saw that Sasuke was looking at him. Smiling, he waved at the dark haired boy. After getting a nod and a smile, Naruto started his studying.

He checked the patties when he took a break and was pleased to find them all reddened just the right way. He took out the tray and placed it on the counter gently. He took three big plates from a cupboard and started placing the cupcakes, cookies and patties in each.

Putting them on a tray, he walked to the living area. Trying not to disturb anyone, he placed the plates on the coffee table as Sasuke's friends watched with wide eyes. He went back to the kitchen and filled his tray with smaller plates, forks, napkins and four glasses of soft drinks. He carried his second load inside carefully and gave everyone their individual plate and glass.

"Maybe you should take a break," Naruto suggested. "It's been an hour. You can eat in the meantime."

He got nods and agreeing sounds. Smiling, he moved to leave but Sasuke's hand grabbed his own and stopped him.

"Eat w-with me," Sasuke requested.

"Of course, baby," Naruto kneeled beside Sasuke on the floor. He filled a plate for them both and put it in front of them on the table.

Sasuke pushed up his glasses and started rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Let me," Naruto interrupted quickly.

Gently, he started massaging Sasuke's temples. He rubbed the underside of his eyes with his thumbs and then swiped them over his eyebrows repeatedly.

"You need to take small breaks in between, baby," Naruto said softly. "If you look at the screen continuously like this, it will hurt your eyes and give you headaches. Besides, it's no good for your spine either."

Sasuke nodded. Naruto's fingers were like magic.

Naruto kissed Sasuke's forehead and taking his glasses, he put it on the table.

"Let's rest your eyes for a bit," Naruto said and took the plate.

Sasuke blinked his eyes and opened his mouth as a patty entered his blurry vision. He chewed it slowly for a while and then hummed in delight.

"Naruto, this is so tasty," He commented. "The best I've ever had."

Naruto blushed brightly. "You really like it, baby?"

Sasuke nodded furiously. "You make the best food on the world."

Naruto blushed even deeper if it was possible and kept feeding Sasuke.

The soon-to-be engineer wrapped his arms around his lover's thin waist and held him against his side as tight as possible, enjoying the closeness.

What they had done with Naruto in the morning had changed everything in Sasuke's life. Before, he had thought that touching someone intimately would disgust him but with Naruto, he always wanted to feel him close. He needed to at least have him in the field of his vision. Not being able to touch, talk or see him would be a nightmare Sasuke wouldn't be able to take. Naruto had given himself to Sasuke willingly. There would be no other for either of them anymore. Sasuke knew it like he knew his own name.

"Mhmm," Sasuke nodded as he ate the topping of the cupcakes. "This is delicious, right guys?"

Sasuke's friends, who were watching the two silently nodded. It seemed like it was going to take a while for them to get used to the idea of Sasuke actually having a lover.

Naruto ate when Sasuke urged him to and they shared the glass of orange flavored drink together.

After all the food was gone, Naruto gathered the dishes and went to kitchen to clean them. He studied some more and in the afternoon, he made popcorn for everyone before carrying them to each of them.

"Naruto, sit with us," Sasuke demanded.

"I'll start with the dinner," Naruto said, smiling at his lover apologetically. "Is there anything you guys don't like?"

"Oh, no, no," Karin shook her head. "Thank you for everything! But we won't stay for dinner."

"Why not?" Naruto protested. "I'll cook something quick."

"No, really," Suigetsu agreed with the redhead. "We are about to be finished here."

"Okay," Naruto said slowly, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke patted the space beside him. "We will order Chinese."

Naruto shook his head with a smile and settled on the floor beside him. He took the bowl of popcorn he had prepared for Sasuke and started feeding him. His baby didn't take his eyes off of the screen but accepted the corns into his mouth. He tapped at his keyboard violently as Naruto ate some himself.

"What do you do?" Naruto asked curiously.

"We play as a team," Sasuke explained. "This is an online game and we play against other opponents. We are kind of good at it."

"There are national tournaments and worldwide ones," Suigetsu butted in. "If we can make it to the nationals, we will be famous!"

"Wow," Naruto nodded with wide eyes. He didn't know games could take people so far. But he knew for sure that if somebody was going to be successful about this, it would be Sasuke. He didn't hesitate to voice his thought.

Sasuke blushed beet red immediately. "Th-Thank you."

"Of course, my love," Naruto responded, kissing Sasuke's red cheek. "I always support you no matter what."

When Naruto checked around, he saw that all of Sasuke's friends were red faced, not just him. They were all honestly cute people. Smiling, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's and leaned his head against his shoulder, watching his lover play silently.

As promised, their game came to an end soon and Sasuke's friends left together. Naruto invited them to come all the time, not just for games and waved after them until they walked down the street. As soon as he closed the door behind them, there were arms wrapping around him.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked and looked to his lover who was holding onto him as tight as possible.

"Thank you so much, Naruto," Sasuke mumbled against Naruto's neck. "You made everything so good today."

Smiling, Naruto caressed Sasuke's back. "Of course, baby. You have such nice friends."

"I think they all loved you," Sasuke said, holding Naruto a bit tighter.

"I'll be happy if they did," Naruto said. "Your friends are my friends as well."

"I don't- I don't want everyone loving you," Sasuke whispered harshly.

Naruto's eyes widened. Smiling softly, he held Sasuke a bit tighter. It looked like he wasn't the only one who was having jealousy fits.

"Nobody loves me like you do," Naruto said, nuzzling Sasuke's hair.

They cleaned up the living room together afterwards and ordered take out with Sasuke's persistence. Naruto had tired himself out too much in his opinion, so he wasn't accepting his protests. They ate the noodles throatily and watched TV for a while before Naruto decided to go to bed.

"I'm so sleepy," Naruto commented as he stood up.

Sasuke nodded. "You should sleep early tonight."

"Won't you sleep with me?" Naruto asked before hiding a yawn behind his palm.

"I'll finish watching this and then join you," Sasuke mumbled.

"Alright," Kissing Sasuke's cheeks, Naruto left the raven haired boy alone. "Good night."

"Night," Sasuke looked after his love and then turned to the TV.

He watched the sceneries changing with mild interest. Time to time, he looked over his shoulder to see if his love was sleeping. Finally, he stood up and walked to the bedroom on his tiptoes. He put his head through the small gap of the door and checked inside silently.

Naruto had cuddled up to the blankets and he was sleeping deeply. He had one of Sasuke's t-shirts on and his beautifully shaped legs were naked. He had a small, black underwear on but it left nothing to the imagination.

Biting his lips, Sasuke left as silent as he had come and settled on the couch once again. He grabbed his laptop and was quick to make a video call. He waited impatiently for someone to answer and took a sigh of relief as Shisui's face filled the screen.

" _What's up?_ " Shisui smiled.

"Good," Sasuke grunted. "You?"

" _Same old,_ " Shisui waved a hand with a wide smile. " _How is the married life going?_ "

Sasuke blushed darkly and for a moment, he felt like his eyes were going to pop out of their sockets.

"W-W-What?!" Sasuke screeched.

Shisui started laughing so hard that for a while, he left the field of Sasuke's cam, making the younger Uchiha suspect that he had fallen down as he was laughing his ass off.

" _Shishi!_ " Sasuke heard another voice. " _What's got you so amused in the evening?_ "

Sasuke was taking deep breaths to calm down when Itachi appeared on the screen.

" _Hello, Sasuke_ ," Itachi called and helped Shisui to sit up straight. " _How are you?_ "

"F-Fine," Sasuke stuttered.

" _Of course he is fine_ ," Shisui smirked.

"Shut up!" Sasuke hissed. "Don't make me regret calling you for advice."

" _Advice_ ," Itachi smirked. " _Right address_."

Sasuke was doubting about it already.

" _Tell us_ ," Shisui demanded. His mocking smirk was gone but Sasuke could still recognize the playful quirk of his lips.

Sasuke huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

" _Come on_ ," Itachi pressed.

Letting out a sigh, Sasuke run his hands through his hair. "H-How do you do _that_?"

" _What?"_ Itachi frowned.

Sasuke blushed deeply. "Th-That..."

" _Ahhh_ ," Shisui smirked. " _You mean sex?"_

Sasuke blushed even deeper but nodded quickly.

" _Ah, little brother_ ," Itachi shook his head. " _You just hold him down and ram it in_."

"Wh-What?!" Sasuke shouted with wide eyes.

At his reaction, Shisui started laughing again and Itachi seemed to be hardly holding back his own laughter.

"I d-don't want to hurt him," Sasuke whispered harshly.

Itachi sighed as Shisui took deep, calming breaths.

" _Do you want to be intimate with Naruto?_ " Itachi questioned.

Sasuke nodded without thinking.

" _Then you will know what to do_ ," He said with a shrug. " _You just need to be close to him and figure things out together_."

Sasuke looked to his oldest brother and got a confirming nod.

"B-But…" Sasuke bit his lips in frustration. "I don't know anything. Wh-What if I disappoint him?"

Itachi's eyes softened as Shisui's smirk widened. " _One word; internet_."

"Internet?" Sasuke blinked.

" _Damn straight_ ," Shisui nodded. " _Just make a thorough research. If you're still in the darkness, come to us, the Nirvana, again_."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. But after their call ended, he found himself searching about the matter. A few times, he felt like fainting out of embarrassment but he kept going to learn as much as he could. When he went to bed late in the night, he practically knew more than needed and he had seen much more than he could take. He was amazed with people's ability to put things in some places and horrified by what they could actually stomach. He could only hope that Naruto didn't like those extreme things.

Changing his clothes quickly, Sasuke joined Naruto on the bed and spooned him up tightly. He wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and his hand settled comfortably on his exposed, warm stomach.

Naruto sighed sleepily and his hand found Sasuke's bigger one and joined them over his stomach.

"Baby," He croaked. "Don't stay up too late again. It's bad for your health."

Sasuke nodded. Burying his face against Naruto's nape, Sasuke fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of his future with the beauty in his arms.

* * *

 **This is the last update of 2016! Wow! I'm honestly surprised. It feels like yesterday when I was saying the same thing in One Thousand and One Nights haha. We had a nice year together I think and I hope we will have many more stories in 2017 as well! Thank you so much for reading this part and see you all next year! :))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, unbetaed -please forgive the mistake.**

 **A/N: Happy new year everyone! I hope it will be a nice one for us all. This chapter is the longest one yet, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto danced to the beat of the energetic music as he moved around in the kitchen. He took out the light food of breakfast from the fridge and put them on the table. He took out two eggs then and after a moment's hesitation, he made it three.

Ha started humming to the song as he cooked the eggs. He put some cheese and greens inside and added some salt and black pepper before taking it onto a plate. He filled two glasses with tea and as he was putting them on the table, Sasuke walked inside.

"Good morning!" Naruto chirped.

"Morning," Sasuke responded with a smile.

"What is this smell?" Naruto asked with twinkling eyes and approached his boyfriend quickly.

Sasuke blushed beet red as Naruto wrapped his arms around his neck and rubbed his nose against his throat and then his damp hair.

"You smell _sooo_ good," Naruto said as he took deep breaths.

"Th-Thank you," Sasuke stuttered out as he held Naruto against his chest.

Smiling, Naruto kissed Sasuke's chin. "Breakfast is ready!"

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered, rubbing his nose against Naruto's bright hair.

"Come on," Naruto smiled happily and settled down when Sasuke sat down across from him.

"Naruto, this is too much," Sasuke said as he eyed the scrambled eggs on his plate.

"No," Naruto responded without leaving room for an argument. "I take care of your diet now and I say you need to eat more."

Sasuke smiled softly in adoration as Naruto kept talking.

"Besides, you're kickboxing. _Kick box!_ " Naruto underlined heatedly. "That means you're burning everything so fast! And I can't allow that! I can't allow you to lose your health, baby."

"Alright," Sasuke nodded and grabbed his fork. "You don't need to worry."

Naruto smiled happily as Sasuke took his first bite.

The dark haired boy moaned in pure pleasure. "You are so good at this."

Naruto blushed in joy and grabbed his glass to sip his tea.

They chatted away easily as they ate and soon, they were leaving their home. Holding hands tightly, they walked down the street together to reach the bus stop.

Sasuke couldn't help but love Naruto more and more. Naruto knew that Sasuke had a car of his own but he never asked Sasuke to use it. He never wanted to go to school with it. He understood Sasuke more than anyone and respected every boundary he had.

Without realizing it, Sasuke was raising their joined hands to his mouth and kissing the back of his love's hand.

Naruto looked up to his boyfriend and then smiled slowly. He caressed Sasuke's hair and smooched his pale cheek swiftly.

"Love you so much, baby," He whispered.

"M-Me too," Sasuke responded with red cheeks.

Squeezing his lover's hand, Naruto rushed them to the approaching bus fastly.

Sometimes, Naruto wished that they were in the same department. So, they could see each other all the time, they could sit together and even hold hands under the desks! But he loved his department, so did Sasuke, so it wasn't meant to be from the start. Besides, getting to know him slowly was perfect.

In all of his previous relationships, Naruto had met the guys, started dating the other day, the next day they would be in bed and the following day they would break up. The pattern had never changed. But with Sasuke, they had become friends first. They had gotten know each other as they started developing mutual feelings. They discovered the other as they learned of themselves as well. This was nothing like Naruto had experienced and knew that could never be replaced. They were bound together, there was no going back for either of them.

"I'll miss you," Naruto said as they stood before the room of his first course.

"M-Me too," Sasuke responded breathily. Leaning over, he kissed Naruto's forehead gently.

Naruto smiled happily. "See you at lunch, okay?"

"Yes," Sasuke nodded and waved after his love as he entered inside.

When he turned to leave, he nearly bumped into someone.

"I'm sor-" He stopped in the midsentence as he realized who it was.

Sakura glared at the dark haired boy as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You are still around?" She asked coldly.

Sasuke frowned. What was with this girl? He always appeared around Naruto and did anything to irritate him. Most of the time, Sasuke ignored her presence but lately, she was getting on his nerves way too much.

"What do you want from him?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes.

She looked taken aback at Sasuke's forwardness. "Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Always trying to hurt him, always belittling him, always making fun of him," Sasuke lined harshly. "What is it that he has that you don't? What is it that you want from him to bother him for years?"

Sakura's eyes widened as she took a few steps back.

" _No more_ , okay?" Sasuke approached her retreating form slowly. "I won't let you upset him anymore. If I see him even mildly sad because of you, I won't be responsible of my actions. Am I clear?"

She didn't answer. Pursing her lips, she run past Sasuke fastly and into the classroom Naruto had entered earlier.

His glare never seizing, Sasuke left for his own lecture.

* * *

The best time of the day was when Sasuke got to see him.

"Baby!" Naruto cried in joy and threw himself in his arms.

Smiling, Sasuke held Naruto tightly against his chest despite the looks they were receiving in the middle of the cafeteria.

Back in the past, he wouldn't be able to do this. He would shy away from the crowds and try to avoid attention as much as he could. But with Naruto, he had more confidence. With Naruto, he cared less of others. His love made him so much more than what he had been and Sasuke couldn't be any happier.

"Hello," Sasuke responded as they broke apart.

"Hello," Naruto smiled. Holding his hand, he guided his boyfriend to the table he was sitting by a moment ago. "How was the course?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Same as always."

Naruto giggled. "Let's eat something."

Sasuke nodded. Before he could stand to bring their lunch, Naruto's friends filled their table.

"Ughh, hello," Naruto greeted reluctantly.

It had been a long while since the last time he saw them and to be honest, he hadn't missed them one bit. He felt like they were imposing on his time with his lover.

Sakura settled down across from him with Kiba by her side. She locked her gaze on Sasuke and glared at him heatedly through her bangs. Naruto frowned. He didn't know what was going on, but he sure as hell didn't like it when people behaved ill towards his Sasuke.

The others greeted them as well and Naruto nodded at them.

Sasuke left to bring them lunch and he was quick to return with a tray for them both. Naruto took one of the hamburgers with a frown.

"What's w-wrong?" Sasuke asked worriedly. "Do you not like it? I can get something different."

"No baby, no," Naruto shook his head quickly and smiled at his lover. "I love burgers as you know, but they are not healthy at all."

"No," Sasuke agreed.

"I'm going to prepare you a bento every day," Naruto decided suddenly. "You will have a nice lunch."

Sasuke blushed deeply. "Y-You don't need to tire yourself with that. You already cook our dinner and breakfast."

Naruto shook his head determinedly. "No baby. I said I will, okay?"

Sasuke nodded. He knew not to argue with Naruto when he decided on something but even the thought of Naruto taking his time to care for his health made him so warm inside.

When he started eating, he saw Sakura's look. Her gaze was fixated on Naruto and she was red with fury. When Naruto cuddled up to his chest as he sucked on the straw of his drink, she gritted her teeth as tight as she could. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and started caressing Naruto's hair, just to see her reaction. She glared at his hand so fiercely that Sasuke could almost feel holes appearing on his pale flesh.

"You don't have another lecture, right?" Naruto questioned his boyfriend.

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "I'm done for the day."

"I have one more," Naruto sighed. "You can go home if you want?"

"No, no," Sasuke shook his head. "I'll wait for you."

Naruto nodded. "Then how about you join my course and afterwards we go to see a movie?"

Before Sasuke could give his consent, Sakura jumped in.

"Great idea!" She shouted. "It's been a while since we've done something together!"

Naruto glared at the girl as the others agreed to go as well.

"It's okay," Sasuke whispered, holding Naruto's hand comfortingly. "It will be fun."

Naruto let out a soft sigh and then nodded. "…As long as we are together."

Smiling softly, Sasuke kissed Naruto's crown, making his love smile as well.

Sasuke gazed at Sakura and Kiba through his bangs over his glasses and it looked like they weren't that into each other anymore. Sakura was sitting by him but another person could squeeze in between them. Kiba was stealing glances from him and Naruto time to time and it made Sasuke hold Naruto all the more tighter.

Without even glancing at him, Naruto also tightened his hold on him. The sense they developed for each other was mind blowing.

They left the cafeteria together and Sasuke attended one of Naruto's lectures for the first time. His love was so happy to have him there that Sasuke almost announced that he was transferring to his department.

With a huge smile, Naruto held Sasuke's hand tightly under the desk. His baby blushed a bit but allowed Naruto the small joy. They didn't talk through the lesson, Sasuke opting to stay silent so that Naruto could focus.

When the course was over, Naruto was eager to leave. They walked to the saloon near the university all together with Naruto on the lead. The hardest part was to choose a movie to everybody's liking. In the end, they decided on a horror movie.

Knowing that how his love hated darkness and the things he thought to be lurking there, Sasuke held Naruto's hand tightly.

"Well," Naruto cleared his throat. "We will get a couple's seat then."

Sasuke nodded as they stood before the box office.

"We will too!" Sakura decided suddenly.

The girl at the desk cleared her throat and gave them an apologetic smile. "We have only one couple's seat."

"Then we will get it!" Sakura cried.

"No!" Naruto retorted. "I said it first, so we will get it!"

They started arguing heatedly and Sasuke turned to the clerk silently.

"The couple's seat, please," He asked and put his credit card on her desk.

She nodded and was quick to print out the tickets as Sasuke entered his code.

"Thank you," Sasuke nodded at the girl and tugged at Naruto's hand to get his attention.

"Yes, baby?" Naruto turned to his boyfriend with a sour look on his face.

Sasuke held out the tickets he got. "Let's go get popcorn."

Naruto eyed the tickets and a huge smile bloomed on his face. He kissed his lover's smooth cheek quickly and turned to Sakura, sticking his tongue out at her. He skipped his feet into the food court and they bought the biggest popcorn along with water and soft drinks.

The seat was big enough for Naruto's taste. He took off his shoes and was quick to snuggle against Sasuke's side. With a smile, Sasuke took Naruto under his arm and leaned against the backrest as Naruto started stuffing his face with the popcorn.

The rest of Naruto's friends entered the saloon after them and they all sat around the couple.

Sasuke watched Sakura closely and saw that she made great effort to sit beside Naruto although the boy wasn't anywhere near her. Every time Sasuke touched Naruto, she pursed her lips as if biting back a scream. There were times as if she wanted to say something to them but she held back hardly.

There was this look in her eyes and the moment Sasuke realized that it was the same look he gave to Naruto whenever his eyes landed on him made everything clear as the day.

She was in love with Naruto.

The knowledge broke Sasuke's heart and at the same time, made him even more protective over his Naruto. Sakura had these feelings for him for years. Rejection could drive people into doing ugly things. But the thing was, Naruto had no idea about her love for him. He genuinely thought that she hated him for no reason. She had all the reason. For years she had tried to get his attention and affection and when she couldn't, she had turned into this bitchy being.

Sasuke felt sorry for her. But it didn't mean he was going to hand Naruto to her. No, never.

Sasuke looked down as the lights went off and the movie started off with a woman getting murdered right away by an unknown creature. Naruto was a shivering mess by then and he snuggled up to Sasuke even deeper.

Sasuke held Naruto as tight as he could and fastened his lips against his lover's ear.

"This is not real," He whispered. "It's impossible for human bodies to decompose that way."

Naruto giggled quietly. "It's so like you to use those words, but thank you baby."

Sasuke nodded, inhaling Naruto's sweet scenting hair. "I just don't want you to be unsettled because of these stupid things."

"Thank you," Naruto whispered before kissing the corner of Sasuke's lips. "But it's alright... In the past, I had to sleep alone at night, but now I have you and I know that you'll protect me from the darkness and the things in there."

Sasuke smiled lovingly. "That's for sure, my beautiful love."

Naruto blushed in joy and love and buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck, forgetting about the movie altogether. Sasuke caressed his lover's hair gently for the next hour, he wasn't interested in half naked woman running around to be honest.

When the lights came up for the break, Naruto stood up and stretched.

"I'll go get us some candy!" He said, flashing a smile at Sasuke.

The dark haired boy nodded and watched as Naruto left along with other people in the theatre. He turned to Sakura who was glaring at him openly. Sasuke sighed as he shook his head.

"I know," Sasuke said, just for her to hear.

"What do you know?" She scoffed.

"You are in love with him," Sasuke stated simply.

Sakura's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to retort but no words left her lips.

"It must be hard for you," Sasuke said. "I understand."

"What do you understand?" Sakura hissed. "What would you know?"

"I know that it would hurt me too much if Naruto didn't return my feelings," Sasuke said honestly.

Sakura laughed suddenly. "And you think that you'll have his attention for long?"

Sasuke frowned.

"Look at you," Sakura hissed. "You are too below him. Once his attention slips away somewhere else, you will be left behind pitying yourself."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"You cannot keep up with him," Sakura said with a cold smile. "Just wait and watch as he gets bored with you."

Sasuke felt like somebody was squeezing his heart. His hand went to his chest and crawled over his throat as pants left his mouth.

"Sasuke, I got-"

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the state his lover was in. He dropped the candies he was carrying and hurried to Sasuke's side.

"Baby," He breathed and took Sasuke in his arms. He caressed his back and pushed away his hair. "What's wrong? I-I will call an ambulance."

Sasuke took a few deep breaths and then shook his head. "I'm f-fine."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes... I just w-want to go home."

"Okay," Naruto nodded quickly. He grabbed the water bottle and poured some in his palm. He touched Sasuke's face and hair with his wet hand and then helped him to drink some. "Are you sure you are good?"

Sasuke nodded. Silently, he hugged Naruto as tight as he could.

Naruto wasn't sure what was happening, but he hugged back his love as well.

"Let's get you home," He murmured, kissing Sasuke's brow.

Sasuke nodded. He stood up with Naruto's help and leaned onto him heavily as they left the theatre without looking back. There were taxis waiting at the entrance so Sasuke led their way to one. He didn't feel life taking a bus.

He buried his face in Naruto's neck as Naruto gave their address to the driver. He wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist tightly as his love started caressing the hair at his nape.

Naruto wasn't sure what was happening. He was scared out of his mind. He had never seen Sasuke like this. It was like he had had an asthma attack or something but Naruto was sure that his Sasuke didn't have any health problems. He thought of taking him to home and if he wasn't feeling any better, he would call Itachi. The older Uchiha would know what to do for sure.

"Here we are," Naruto murmured. Kissing Sasuke's brow, he helped him out of the taxi and they climbed the stairs to the door together.

Naruto fiddled with his keys for a moment before pushing the door open. He found the light switch and turned to his lover.

"We are home," Naruto commented. He slid down Sasuke's jacket for him as the dark haired took off his shoes. "Are you alright, baby?"

Sasuke nodded, his dark eyes trained on Naruto's face.

"You go to bed," Naruto said, cupping Sasuke's cheeks, he caressed the soft flesh under his fingers. "I'll bring you some water and aspirin, okay?"

Sasuke nodded. He went to the bedroom directly and pushed down the cream colored pants he wore after he got rid the bothering socks. He put his glasses on the nightstand. He took off his t-shirt next and threw it away carelessly. Just as he sat down at the edge of the bed, he saw Naruto at the door, watching him with wide eyes and a pretty blush.

Sasuke run a hand through his hair and Naruto watched the movement as if mesmerized. Sasuke dropped his hand down and Naruto jumped lightly.

Clearing his throat, he walked to Sasuke and kneeled before him.

"Here you go," He handed him the medicine first and then the glass of water.

Sasuke gulped it down quickly and let out a sigh. His gaze stilled on his love again and watched his beautiful face silently for a long while.

Naruto wasn't sure what to do, so he smiled at his boyfriend hesitantly. That caused his lover to move and take him in his arms. Naruto left out a soft gasp as Sasuke's naked skin wrapped all around him. He shuddered as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders, feeling the muscles there.

"I just love you so much," Sasuke whispered as he buried his face in Naruto's hair, inhaling deeply.

Naruto wasn't sure what was happening but he could feel this unexplainable intensity between them.

"Me too baby," Naruto responded without wasting a second. "More than I could put into words."

Sasuke held him a bit tighter at that and Naruto let him. They stood like that for a long while and Naruto was the one to break their embrace because some parts of his body was getting too excited.

"I'll take a shower," Naruto whispered as he leaned his forehead against Sasuke's. "You go to sleep, okay?"

Sasuke didn't answer verbally. He just climbed on the bed and lied on his back, his gaze never leaving Naruto.

Naruto gave another smile to his love and then hurried to the bathroom.

Sasuke listened to the rustling sounds of Naruto taking off his clothes and not long after, he heard the shower running. It wasn't long before he left the shower and Sasuke waited for a few more minutes before Naruto left the bathroom. He had a towel wrapped around him from his armpits to the middle of his thighs. He had another towel wrapped around his head but still, Sasuke could catch the glimpses of water droplets running down from his neck.

"Oh," Naruto smiled as he saw Sasuke watching him. "You waited for me?"

Sasuke nodded and followed Naruto's form as he walked around the bed and stopped before their closet. He pushed the sliding doors and hummed softly to himself as he looked for something comfy to wear which would be a t-shirt of Sasuke's probably.

He leaned over to the drawers to get a clean underwear when his towel loosened and dropped around his ankles. Sighing, Naruto leaned down to pick it up when he felt movement behind him and suddenly, Sasuke was embracing him tightly from behind.

"Baby?" Naruto straightened and Sasuke tightened his hold around him.

Sasuke took the towel from Naruto's hair and dropped it on the floor. Naruto stood perfectly still as Sasuke caressed his wet hair and then buried his nose in it, chasing the addicting scent Naruto was emitting.

Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke turned him around and pressed him against his chest. The only thing separating them full naked contact was Sasuke's tight underwear but still, Naruto could feel Sasuke's hardness against his belly.

"Baby?" Naruto squeaked with wide eyes.

"I want to kiss you," Sasuke said. "Here," He touched Naruto's slightly parted lips. "Here," His hands slid down to Naruto's breasts. "Here," His hand stopped momentarily over his belly bump. "And please here," His hand went to Naruto's inner thigh and he rubbed the small, dark mole Naruto had there with his thumb.

Naruto's cheeks were red as small pants left his plump lips. "You want to kiss me everywhere, baby?"

Sasuke nodded. "... _Yes_."

Naruto swallowed hardly. "You wanna make love?"

" _Yes_ ," Sasuke breathed.

Breath left Naruto's lungs all together as his heart skipped a beat. "Y-You sure?"

Sasuke only nodded. "Please."

A moan left Naruto's throat as he pressed his lips against Sasuke's own. Sasuke held Naruto even tighter as he responded eagerly. Their lips slid over each other's as they tried to kiss and suck the other's tongue. It was so filthy that Naruto's knees trembled with his building desire.

"Let's get to the bed," Naruto breathed out.

Sasuke nodded. Grabbing Naruto's hand, he walked to the bed and lied down on his back.

Naruto gulped as he kneeled beside his lover. He looked like he was offering himself to Naruto completely.

"Okay," Naruto took a deep breath. "We should find something..." He looked around quickly. "But we have no lube or condoms or stuff."

Sasuke was silent, he was only watching Naruto.

"My love," Naruto turned to Sasuke and kissed his forehead. "I'll have you know that I've never had unprotected sex before, I didn't want anybody's dump in me."

Sasuke blushed a deep red but he still nodded.

"But," Naruto sighed shakily as he kissed Sasuke's cheek. "I want all of you in me baby, is it okay?"

Sasuke felt like his head was about to explode but he still nodded.

"It's been so long," Naruto murmured. "I'll use a hand cream now, but tomorrow, we will need to get the necessities."

Sasuke felt like an idiot but he didn't know what to do aside from nodding.

"And, I'll get pills for me," Naruto said softly as his hand wandered over Sasuke's perfectly muscled chest. "No accidents yeah?"

When he said it, Sasuke could catch how broken he was about the matter on the inside. That caused Sasuke to sit up and hug Naruto tightly.

"We will have our own baby when the time's right," Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear. "We are a family already, are we not?"

Tears filled Naruto's eyes but he didn't let them fall stubbornly. Sniffling, he nodded and kissed his lover with all the love he felt. Sasuke kissed back as he rubbed his love's back comfortingly.

"Okay," Naruto smiled as he pushed Sasuke back on the bed. "A moment."

He run to the bathroom and grabbing the hand cream, he returned to the bed. His cock bounced and slapped against his belly and Sasuke watched the movement keenly.

"L-Lay down for a bit," Sasuke asked.

Naruto lied down without wasting a second and parted his legs slightly, letting Sasuke see him fully.

Sasuke gulped. With his shaky hands, he touched Naruto's perfect body slowly. Leaning over, he kissed Naruto's throat with trembling lips. His lips slid down slowly and stopped right above a rosy nipple. A shudder went through his body as he wrapped his lips around the bud and sucked softly.

A keen left Naruto's lips and he tangled a hand in Sasuke's thick hair.

Sasuke gave a kiss to the other nipple as well and his lips slid down, pressing kisses here and there. When he reached his destination, he sighed softly. He rubbed the beauty mark with a thumb and then leaning over, he kissed it repeatedly.

Naruto kept gasping as Sasuke kissed and caressed his thighs. He was really sensitive there and Sasuke seemed to really like them.

"Okay," Naruto breathed as Sasuke left his thighs alone. He sat up and squirted the cream onto his fingers under Sasuke's close watch. "I'll prepare myself now."

Sasuke got closer to him and leaned his weight against his own. Naruto buried his face in his lover's neck as he started prodding at his entrance. When he had slipped two fingers in, he felt a third one which wasn't his own. He moaned in delight as Sasuke wriggled a finger inside of him.

"Enough -enough," He groaned. He couldn't take this torture any more. He had wanted Sasuke for so long that he couldn't wait any longer.

Sasuke seemed at a loss of what to do so Naruto pushed him down on the bed for him. He gulped in anticipation before taking off Sasuke's underwear slowly. A delighted moan left his lips as Sasuke's erection sprang free. How could a being be as perfect as Sasuke?

Naruto needed to have him inside of him. But he wanted a taste before that. He wanted to have Sasuke in his mouth.

Grabbing a hold of the base, Naruto kissed the tip of Sasuke's erection, causing the dark haired boy to gasp. Naruto moaned at the rich taste and then swallowed as much as he could. He lips were stretched to the limit and he could only get hallway down.

Naruto moaned as he let the monster go and climbed on top of Sasuke.

"O-Okay," Naruto held the base of Sasuke's dick and lowered himself onto it slowly.

A pained gasp left his lips but he didn't stop. He cried softly as he sat down on Sasuke's hips directly. He breathed shallowly for a while, trying to hold onto the reality but the feel of Sasuke's heavy balls pressed against his ass and the feeling of his cock so deep inside of him was too much. He leaned over to Sasuke slightly and put a hand against his abdomen. His eyes widened as he felt Sasuke's bulge right there, stretching his skin slightly and Naruto lost it there.

He came all over Sasuke's stomach as he gasped.

Sasuke watched in fascination as Naruto let his essence go just by having him inside. It made his heart swell with love. But he saw that Naruto looked hazy, almost delirious with everything he was experiencing, so Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and laid him down over him, holding him tightly as he tried to take his breathing under control.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's shoulder repeatedly and held him as tight as he could. He was inside of Naruto… He was connected to him in the most intimate way. It was so tight inside of him and Sasuke felt like he was going to become addicted to him.

Naruto took some time to recover from the shock and bliss and when he did, he felt so fucking good that even his toes and little fingers tingled.

"Baby," He spoke breathily. "Can we change position? Can I have you on me?"

Sasuke nodded. Holding Naruto tighter, he flipped them over, so he was the one on top.

Naruto moaned in pleasure. He loved having Sasuke on top him just so much. He caressed Sasuke muscular back slowly.

"Okay, I'm good," He whispered, kissing Sasuke's crown. "You can move now, baby."

"U-Uhm, you sure?" Sasuke asked, he was trembling slightly.

"Yes," Naruto kissed Sasuke's neck. "Just pull back and then enter me again, okay?"

"I'm n-not sure," Sasuke admitted, holding onto Naruto even tighter. "Wh-What if I screw up?"

"The only thing you'll be screwing is me," Naruto joked with an easy smile. "But don't worry, your body will know what to do. You just go for it."

Sasuke nodded. He pulled back slightly and then drove back in.

Naruto moaned in pleasure and approval. "Just like that."

After a few thrusts, Sasuke started moving inside of his lover steadily. He held onto the curve of his hips for leverage as Naruto fondled his ass cheeks and his back.

A constant stream moans left Naruto's lips as he felt close to another orgasm. His baby had a great stamina, that was for sure. The list for his shopping was getting longer and longer.

Their lovemaking was perfect. Naruto learned the meaning of that word as Sasuke experienced the joy of it for the first time. They saw that they could share their love and grow it together easily like this.

And when they went to sleep in each other's arms, they knew that they would share the same future together.

* * *

 **Ho ho ho. I won't comment lol. See you all next week!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, unbetad - please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love them each! Please enjoy this part!**

* * *

Naruto let out a sigh as he opened his eyes. The sun was filling the room and caressing his skin gently. Sighing again, Naruto stretched on the bed and smiled as every joint popped into place. He looked to the side and saw Sasuke's sleeping form. He was on his back and he was stark naked. The comforter was around his hips and one of his hands was placed over his abdomen while the other was between Naruto's thighs, holding onto him tightly even in his sleep.

Smiling at his adorableness, Naruto's kissed his smooth cheek and left the bed carefully. He bit his lips as he felt his legs trembling. There were purple finger marks around his hips and between his inner thighs, there were pink stains. Naruto shrugged. He knew that some tissues would tear when one took something as big as the monster inside.

He went to the bathroom and took a long, warm shower. When he was brushing his teeth, he saw that there were a lot of kiss marks around his neck and shoulders. He smiled softly. After the first few minutes of shyness, Sasuke had proved himself to be the most amazing lover one would wish to have. But he belonged to Naruto completely.

He wore a tight underwear and a t-shirt of Sasuke's. He covered his sleeping lover with the comforter before heading to the kitchen. It was good that it was a Saturday. They had slept in and could have a big breakfast without any haste.

Naruto started preparing the breakfast he had seen on the internet and by the time he was finished, Sasuke walked into the kitchen fully refreshed.

The dark haired boy fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt for a moment before going to Naruto's side and hugging him tightly. With a loving smile, Naruto hugged his lover back. He rubbed his back and kissed his cheek, reassuring him silently that nothing had changed between them.

"Good morning," Naruto said softly as he cupped Sasuke's cheeks. "Did you sleep well?"

Sasuke nodded and pressed his lips against Naruto's.

Smiling, Naruto kissed his baby back with all the love he felt for him.

"I love you," Sasuke murmured as he nuzzled Naruto's ear.

"Me too, my love," Naruto smiled in joy.

Sasuke blushed softly and smiled back. His eyes went to the table and he shook his head.

"Did you wake up early again?" Sasuke asked as he settled by the table.

Even if he didn't want Naruto getting tired with these, he couldn't help but eat everything his love prepared for him.

"It is _you_ , who have slept in, Sasuke-san," Naruto smiled as he settled across from Sasuke. "But that's alright."

Sasuke chuckled and started eating the delicious breakfast quickly.

"Don't choke," Naruto joked as he, too started eating. "I need to shop," Naruto said after a while.

"What do you need?" Sasuke asked between bites.

"Nice clothes!" Naruto exclaimed and then added with a suggestive smile. "Just for you to see."

Sasuke's face blushed crimson. "I w-would like that."

Naruto nodded with a big smile. "And then a few more things you'll see when I got them."

"Can I come with you?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course baby!" Naruto smiled. "I would love to get your opinion on my clothes."

Sasuke blushed again but nodded enthusiastically.

After the breakfast, Sasuke ushered Naruto to get ready. He had started putting the dishes in the machine when his phone started ringing. He picked up and placed it between his ear and shoulder as he kept on with his chore. "Yes?"

" _Little brother_ ," A deep voice drawled.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Good morning, Itachi."

" _Morning_ ," Itachi replied. " _How are you in this fine morning?"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. "Good."

" _Good good or good good?"_ Itachi questioned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sasuke asked as he blinked.

" _There are so many different states of being good_ ," Itachi explained. " _Nevertheless, Shisui asks if you've put our advices to use?_ "

Sasuke blushed as red as a tomato. "U-Ugh…"

There was silence at the other line for a while. "… _You have?_ "

Sasuke couldn't find his voice to reply.

" _You fucking have?!"_ Itachi cried and then started shouting, " _Shishi! Our brother is not a virgin anymore!"_

"S-Stop that," Sasuke hissed but his brother had probably abandoned the phone to get Shisui's attention.

Distantly, Sasuke heard more shouting and rhythmic sounds as if they were cheering on. When he heard something along the lines of celebrating, he ended the call. He put his phone in his pocket and rubbed his face with his palms.

"Sasuke?" Naruto appeared at the doorway fully clothed with a worried expression. "Is there something wrong?"

The wrong thing was his brothers themselves but Sasuke decided not to voice it.

"N-Nothing," Sasuke cleared his throat. "Anyway, are you ready to go?"

Naruto nodded with a huge smile.

"Let's get going then," Sasuke walked out of the kitchen.

They wore their coats and shoes and left the house holding hands.

Their first destination was a big shopping mall. Naruto was quick to drag Sasuke around. First they went to Naruto's favorite clothing shop to get him some new stuff. Thankfully, there was a seat right across the changing cabin Naruto fancied, so Sasuke had the opportunity to seat and rest his already weary feet.

"So what do you think of this?" Naruto asked as he pulled the heavy curtain of the cabin to the side.

Sasuke watched keenly as Naruto turned around, showing off the tight, dark blue jeans he wore. They were skin tight and the cuffs reached to Naruto's ankles. Sasuke bit his lips as Naruto showed off his plump ass to him as he turned around.

"I love it!" He smiled. "What do you think?"

"If you like them you should get them," Sasuke said softly.

Naruto stopped his little dance and placed his hands on his hips as he glared at his lover. "I asked _your_ opinion."

Sasuke shrugged as he played with his fingers. "They look a _tad_ bit too tight."

Naruto smirked before stomping to Sasuke's side. He placed himself comfortably in his lover's lap and wrapped his arm around his neck.

"B-But of course you can wear anything you want," Sasuke rushed. "I mean you sh-"

Naruto stopped his rumbling by placing his fingers over his boyfriend's lips. He started playing with the hair at Sasuke's neck with a playful smirk.

"So you mean you won't like others seeing me in them?" He asked with his husky voice.

After a moment's hesitation, Sasuke gave a nod.

Naruto smiled victoriously. "Will you be jealous, baby?"

Sasuke bit his lips and then nodded.

Naruto smiled in happiness. "Then I won't get them."

"B-But," Sasuke was startled. "It's not my right to restrict you. I also know that you don't like it."

"I didn't like it in the past because all people did was try to prison me in some way," Naruto explained. "But I know that you love me. You intentions are pure."

Sasuke nodded dumbly.

Naruto giggled and smooched Sasuke's cheeks before entering the cabin back again. He was out soon. He had a thick, white pullover over the jeans and the knitted material was reaching to his thighs. He turned around again and Sasuke could easily see that it was covering most of his backside.

"How about like this?" Naruto asked.

"I-I think it looks really good now," Sasuke commented.

"Great!" Naruto smiled and disappeared in the cabin again.

He tried out some more outfits and at the last one, he called Sasuke inside.

"Come, come," Naruto called, only his head visible beside the curtain.

Sasuke blinked, but still went to his love.

"Come in," Naruto urged and took Sasuke inside without revealing himself to outside.

It was small and cramped inside. There were hangers at the two of the wooden walls and the middle one had a long mirror on it. There was also a small bench but it was covered with the clothing Naruto had tried out.

"How do I look?" Naruto asked and Sasuke looked down.

His eyes widened as he saw the super short skirt Naruto was wearing. It barely covered anything and the delicious length of Naruto's legs were on full display.

"W-Wow," Sasuke gulped.

Naruto smiled. "Does that mean you like it?"

Sasuke nodded, feeling like he had swallowed his tongue.

"Can I wear it for you then?" Naruto asked as he caressed Sasuke's chest. "At home?"

Swallowing, Sasuke nodded stupidly.

Naruto smiled. "Alright! Then you take these-" He dumped the things he wanted to get in Sasuke's arms. "-and wait me outside, okay?"

Sasuke nodded again. Not helping himself, he kissed Naruto's lips chastely and left the cabin.

Instead of waiting as Naruto instructed, Sasuke went to the cashier directly. He put everything on the counter and then hurriedly found the same skirt Naruto currently had on himself.

"All of these," Sasuke pushed everything to the girl who was waiting behind the counter. "And my boyfriend's trying out a skirt, same with this. You can account it with the rest, right?"

The girl nodded. If she found for a boy to buy a skirt weird, she didn't voice it. She was quick at her job and by the time Naruto found Sasuke, they had put everything in shiny bags.

"Sasuke?" Naruto frowned. "Did you pay them all?"

Sasuke nodded and took the skirt from Naruto. The girl folded it neatly and put it in one of the bags.

"But why?" Naruto asked softly, trying not to cause a scene in front of a stranger. "I was going to get them."

"I got them," Sasuke shrugged. "Does it matter? Wouldn't you buy me things?"

"Well, that's true but…" When Sasuke put it that way, Naruto couldn't object.

"Can you take me to lunch please?" Sasuke asked a bit wearily. "I'm so hungry."

"Oh, my baby," Naruto melted immediately. He held Sasuke's hand tightly and started walking quickly. "Let's go upstairs. We will get anything you want."

Sasuke followed after his love happily and soon they were having a big lunch together. It seemed that Naruto hadn't realized how hungry he actually was when he was shopping. Naruto complained about the unhealthy food even as he slurped his noodles throatily. Sasuke only smiled and nodded, agreeing with his love.

After the lunch, they continued on with the shopping but it nearly killed Sasuke of embarrassment. The next destination Naruto chose for them was an underwear shop. A fancy underwear shop which sold every kind of fantasy wear.

"I want to wear nicer things inside now," Naruto commented with a smoldering look. "I want to feel _more_. Want you to want me more and more."

Sasuke blushed unnaturally red. He could find no words to reply as he followed after Naruto like a lost puppy. Luckily, it was forbidden to try out the underwear, so they were quick to leave there or else Sasuke was going to die for sure.

Naruto had a merry smile as they left the mall hand in hand.

"There is one last shop to visit!" He announced with his cheery voice.

"Oh," Sasuke nodded.

"It's not long from here," Naruto said and led the way.

Soon, they were standing before a shop which had all of its windows black.

"Why it's all dark?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Because they don't want people seeing inside," Naruto explained with an adoring smile.

"But shouldn't they actually display their goods so they will have a higher chance of selling?" Sasuke questioned, his confusion written all over his face.

Naruto smiled wider. "Let's get inside and you will see."

Sasuke nodded and they entered inside quickly. He was scarred for life.

Naruto giggled madly as he watched his boyfriend's frozen face. Naruto was surely ruining his baby's innocence! A sex shop wasn't something Sasuke had ever expected to see in his life time for sure. But Naruto needed a few things!

First, a cock ring for himself because fuck, as soon as Sasuke entered him, he was cumming right that instant. He wanted to last longer without the worry of coming too early. And then he wanted to get some scented and tasty lubes so he could lick them off of Sasuke's lovely monster. There was the pills to prevent him from getting pregnant also!

Naruto let out a contented sigh as they left the shop hand in hand, Sasuke following him with wide eyes like a zombie.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly. The sun was warm on his skin, it looked like the summer was going to be hot this year. He was way too comfortable to move but he knew that he had a course in the morning. Sighing, Sasuke held the warm body beside him even tighter.

Naruto stirred awake, feeling Sasuke's hard chest against his back. He snuggled deeper into his boyfriend and tilted his head backwards, nuzzling his chin.

"Morning, baby."

"Good morning," Sasuke croaked, kissing Naruto's cheek.

Naruto mewled in want as he felt Sasuke's morning hardness pressing against his ass. Without a word, he rolled onto his stomach and pushed down the lacy pink pantie he wore under the swell of his ass, exposing himself to his lover easily.

Sasuke didn't resist to the temptation. He took off his boxer slips and threw them on the floor before climbing on his lover.

Naruto let out a contented sigh as his love's comforting weight settled on him. He waited for a while as Sasuke prepped him and then the hardness he knew by heart was entering him. It had been six months since they had started dating. Six months… Naruto couldn't realize how fast time had gone by. He was just too happy to be counting it anyway.

A gasp left his lips as his love entered him. He treaded his fingers through his hair as Sasuke buried his face in the crook of his neck. They made love slowly and lazily and went to the shower together afterwards. There were a lot of kisses and touches in the small space as well.

Sometimes, Naruto thought that happiness was tangible. It gained form when Naruto touched his Sasuke. Life gained a meaning and all else lost importance.

Naruto kissed his lover one last time before putting on their clothes. "I love you so much."

"I love you so much," Sasuke responded, caressing Naruto's hair slowly, worshipping him silently.

Naruto blushed in happiness.

As always, they went to the school together and separated their ways for their courses. Meeting for lunch was also a tradition by then but Naruto had made his promise real and he was bringing them lunch to eat. He was an amazing cook, and Sasuke practically devoured anything he made.

"Hello," Sakura chirped overly nicely as she settled at their table without permission. Kiba followed her lead as well.

Naruto sighed loudly. Why they had to appear around them all the time?

"Hello," Sasuke greeted coldly.

His disdain for these two was never going to be erased.

"You are coming tonight, right?" Sakura asked excitedly.

Naruto shrugged. "…No."

"Why not?" Sakura cried. "This the last party of the year! Next week starts the final exams."

"I know," Naruto responded. "But Sasuke doesn't like parties and stuff."

"But _you_ do," Kiba butted in, looking at Sasuke with belittling eyes.

Sasuke frowned as he looked down. He was right. Naruto was an outgoing person. He loved getting together with other people but these last months, he had been cramped inside their home with Sasuke. Sasuke didn't like going out at all and Naruto didn't want to leave him alone, so Naruto's once colorful social life had turned dull and gray thanks to him.

Why he had to be so selfish?

"Y-You should go, Naruto," Sasuke said softly.

Naruto looked at him keenly and watched his face silently for a long moment. "I don't have to go."

"I want you to," Sasuke insisted.

"All of our friends are coming!" Sakura added.

Naruto looked at Sasuke one last time and then turned to her, "Alright, I'll come."

"Yes!" Sakura cheered.

"But the location is a bit off," Naruto murmured.

"Where is it?" Sasuke asked. When Naruto told him the whereabouts, he nodded slowly. "There is no proper transportation there."

Kiba shook his hand. "I'll take you with my car."

Sasuke bit his lips as he looked down.

"Well, okay then," Naruto agreed reluctantly.

"Great," Sakura stood up and pulled Kiba up with her. "We will get you at eight."

Naruto nodded but missed the smirk Sakura gave Sasuke as she passed by him.

* * *

Naruto didn't like this.

He stood at a side against a wall as he watched the people dancing. The house which the party was being held was really big and luxurious. People were easily enchanted by it. Naruto could only meh. Their little house was much cozier and comfortable than this hangar like house.

He had a drink in his hand and he wasn't sure how many people had he declined over the last two hours. He hadn't gotten tired of telling people that he had a boyfriend, hopefully, people had gotten tired of asking.

Leaving Sasuke at home all alone didn't sit well with Naruto. He wondered how he was and what he was doing. He wasn't sure if he felt lonely. He wanted to go back but it was impossible to talk Kiba to go back early.

Letting out a sigh, Naruto gulped down his drink.

"Naruto!" One of his friends called out to him. "Come, this is your song!"

Deciding to try to enjoy his while, Naruto joined the people on the floor. He danced to the fast beats of the music for a while and took one more cup of alcohol when somebody carried them their way.

Everybody seemed to be enjoying their time when suddenly they silenced. They all were looking at the door with wide eyes. There were envious and lustful looks alike and Naruto wondered what the fuss was about. He pushed at the people and when he saw the newcomer, his eyes widened.

Sasuke stood at the door, searching the crowd, probably looking for Naruto but he looked nothing like his Sasuke. His hair was cut shorter than usual and the bangs which always fell around his eyes were trimmed sideways, so it was easy to see his beautiful, dark eyes and the thing was, he wasn't wearing his glasses. He had put on his contacts which he only used when he was doing sports probably. His normally baggy clothes were all gone as well. He was wearing tight fitting black jeans under a black t-shirt which stretched over his muscular chest and left nothing to the imagination.

When everyone talked about who this person was, Naruto made way for himself in the crowd and walked to Sasuke, standing right before him.

Sasuke wasn't sure what he was expecting, but after gazing at him so deeply, Naruto leaving the house without a word was not one of them. Nevertheless, Sasuke followed after his love and the other partiers in the house gathered at the door or windows to see what was going to happen.

Sasuke watched as Naruto spaced around for a while. He run his hands through his hair repeatedly as if trying to calm down and Sasuke wasn't sure how to aid him.

He thought he was doing something good. He wanted to be the boyfriend Naruto would be proud of. He had gotten Itachi and Shisui's help and they both had confirmed that he looked good. But something was obviously wrong…

Naruto froze as he saw Sasuke's overly luxurious sports car parked at the side. He had seen it before of course, he had helped Sasuke to clean and maintain it many times but never before Sasuke had wanted to use it.

The curious partiers were shocked as they saw the car. There were whistles and wonders of shock and Sasuke flinched. Still, he wanted a reaction from Naruto. His love was standing with his back turned to him and Sasuke was dying to know what he was thinking.

But when he faced him finally, Sasuke felt like dying.

Precious tears were dripping from Naruto's eyes and even if he wiped them away, they still kept coming. "I-Is it because of me?"

"Wh-What?" Sasuke chocked.

"Did I say or do something to make you feel like you have to change yourself?" Naruto asked, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"N-No," Sasuke shook his head furiously and stepped closer to Naruto. "I just wanted to be better for you."

"Always this," Naruto hissed, newly formed tears dropping from his eyes. "When will you understand that I love you the way you are?!"

Naruto's scream echoed and silenced everything and everyone.

"I love how you look, how you wear your clothes, how you talk, how you eat, how you sleep," Naruto sobbed. "I love the way you love me but you are doubting me more than yourself, don't you?"

"No, _no!_ " Sasuke shouted. "I love you so fucking much that it hurts!"

Naruto's eyes widened. It was the first time he was hearing his baby talk that way.

"I would do anything, I mean _anything_ to keep you by my side," Sasuke said heatedly. "I don't care about myself. It is only _you_ for me. Please don't hurt me with words like that."

Naruto's lips trembled. He tried to stop himself but it was impossible. Sobs shaking his whole body, Naruto threw himself in his lover's arms.

Sasuke held him as tight as he could. Apologies and declarations of love were made again and again. They kissed wherever their lips landed and finally they found each other's lips. They kissed like taking a fresh breath, uncaring of all the eyes watching.

"I love you so much, so much," Naruto murmured between the kisses.

"Me too," Sasuke responded. "I couldn't breathe without you. You are my whole life."

Naruto sniffled as he nodded, his lips seeking out Sasuke's own again.

Sasuke gave his love what he wanted but he was highly aware of the eyes watching them.

"Let's go home," He said and holding Naruto's elbow, he took his love to his car quickly. He made sure he was comfortable in his seat before turning around and settling down behind the wheel.

Naruto was all over him without losing a second.

Sasuke didn't mind it here. His car's windows were tinted of darkest black so it was impossible for outsiders to see inside.

"Love me," Naruto demanded as he panted. "I need you so bad, baby."

Sasuke gulped. "Not here."

Naruto shook his head. He took off his t-shirt quickly and guided Sasuke's hands to his chest.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from fondling Naruto's breasts. He leaned over and sucked one nipple into his mouth. Naruto moaned breathily, his hand's caressing Sasuke's short locks.

The dark haired boy kissed his way down to Naruto's abdomen and sucked around his belly button before taking back his seat. He buckled up and started the car, driving away quickly.

Naruto whined in distaste. His jeans were too tight so he kicked them off along with his underwear and curled up in his seat completely naked. He faced Sasuke and gulped as the muscles in Sasuke's arms tightened or flexed with his movements.

He touched his own body as he watched his lover. The car was getting louder and faster as Sasuke checked him out with the corners of his eyes. Naruto moaned. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and started touching himself as he watched his love.

Sasuke wanted to tell Naruto to stop it but he couldn't. His love looked so fucking beautiful when he forgot all else save for his need for Sasuke and it was one of those times it seemed.

Panting, Naruto started touching his entrance and let out a small cry as his fingers slipped inside.

Sasuke's nostrils flared as his lover displayed himself to him in the middle of the running traffic. He knew that his first priority would have to be taking them home safely but he couldn't take it anymore. He held the steering wheel tightly with his left hand and his right one reached for Naruto. He pushed away his love's hand, entered his body with his own fingers.

Naruto groaned loudly. His hand cupped Sasuke's own as he started bucking against it. With his free hand, he held onto Sasuke's bicep and rubbed his face against the strong flesh, moaning in abandon.

Sasuke added more and more fingers until he had four in them in his willing lover who seemed to have forgotten about all else around him.

By the time Sasuke saw their house, he was about to crash his car. He pulled before the garage gate and waited with the last piece of his patience for the door to slide open. As soon as it did, he drove inside and stopped abruptly. He unfastened his seatbelt and was over Naruto before realizing what he was doing.

Naruto welcomed him with an appreciating moan and his hands tried to lift Sasuke's t-shirt to access his skin as Sasuke fought with his belt. He didn't bother with taking off his jeans. As soon as he took his cock out, he entered his love harshly.

Naruto's mouth opened in a silent scream. He held onto Sasuke's shoulders with an arm and with the other, he buried his hand in his inky hair, holding on as tight as he could.

Never before had Sasuke been this desperate in their lovemaking. It was like he had lost his mind. His only purpose was to reach deeper inside of Naruto, nothing else.

It was all too much for Naruto. He couldn't take the way Sasuke's strong body curled around him to find his release. His legs flailed about and his left foot landed on the control panel and pressed on a button accidently. The roof of the car started opening slowly, allowing Naruto to see the weak light of the garage through his hazy eyes. His right leg was swung over the window, exposing himself to his lover completely.

It didn't take long for him. He couldn't hold on even if he wanted to. He came silently, only a sigh of his lover's name leaving his lips. Sasuke followed after him, filling his love with his essence to the brim.

They were both silent for a while, trying to catch their breaths. Sasuke was the first to move. He kissed Naruto again and again before gathering him in his arms and leaving the car carefully.

Naruto's body convulsed as he placed his head over Sasuke's shoulder. He moaned breathlessly as he felt Sasuke's cum slowly running down to his thighs.

"I'm gonna get pregnant," Naruto said as he held onto Sasuke even tighter. "Pregnant with Sasuke's babies."

"I'll give you your pills," Sasuke whispered, kissing Naruto's shoulder.

He entered home through the small door and kicking off his shoes, started walking to the bedroom.

"You don't want babies," Naruto stated with a whine. He was about to fall asleep.

"You know that I do," Sasuke talked patiently. "You also know that we talked about this. We still have some time to go. We need to finish school, get married and settle down first."

"Yes," Naruto gasped. "Yes, yes, I'll marry you. With my eyes closed!"

Sasuke smiled. "Thank you so much."

He lowered Naruto down on the bed and Naruto was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

But Sasuke stayed up for a long while. He watched Naruto's spent and serene expression and thought about his unintentional propose and Naruto's reply to it.

* * *

 **This is my fav chapter I think! We have only two chapters to go. Already so close to end... Anyway, see you all next week!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, unbetaed- please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the new chapter! Thank you so much for your reviews, I love them all! To Alexkitkat: I don't try to explain why or how Naruto can get pregnant in my stories, I find it pretty pointless tbh. And no,English is not my main language, there may be a lot of mistakes but I don't bother myself with them. You can check out my profile page to learn more of these things as well!**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto opened his hazy eyes slowly. He stretched on the bed and let out a contented sigh as his joints popped into place. He was spent so good that he didn't want to move even a millimeter. He couldn't recall what had happened after their glorious lovemaking, and to be honest, he didn't care at all. Having Sasuke completely crazy over him was something Naruto came to love way too much.

Letting out a yawn, Naruto sat up. His back and hips ached but he didn't mind the slight pain. It was pleasurable in its own way.

"Good morning," Sasuke called out as he entered the room.

"Morning," Naruto replied with a smile.

His boyfriend was refreshed and clothed fully, ready to face the new day. He was carrying a tray in his hands and he sat beside Naruto before handing it to him carefully.

"Ohh," Naruto cooed as he saw that Sasuke had prepared him a cold sandwich and squeezed fresh orange juice. "Thank you so much, baby."

Sasuke's cheeks pinked as Naruto made himself comfortable against his chest before nuzzling his neck affectionately. Sasuke pushed at his glasses and held Naruto tighter against his chest.

"You wore your glasses again?" Naruto asked casually as he picked up his sandwich.

Sasuke scratched his hair. "About yesterday-"

"I don't want to talk about it," Naruto said quickly, interrupting his lover. "Just know that I wasn't angry because you decided to change your appearance. I was upset because you thought I would like you more that way. That's not true. I love you the way you are," Naruto said, caressing Sasuke's cheek to soften the impact of his words. "If you one day decide that you want to have a change, I'll support you and keep loving you. But I want it to be _your_ choice and wish, okay?"

Sasuke nodded. "Okay, I understand."

Naruto smiled. "Alright."

He started eating his sandwich throatily as he hummed. It was delicious! Sasuke wasn't a big fan of food making but when he did small things like this, it was all so good.

"You're not eating?" Naruto asked between his bites.

"No," Sasuke shook his head with a smile.

Nodding, Naruto swallowed down his sandwich. He reached for the night stand beside the bed. Understanding what he wanted, Sasuke took the pills and handed them to Naruto. He watched silently as Naruto took one with his juice.

Naruto let out a contented sigh as he snuggled deeper into Sasuke's embrace. "I don't wanna move at all."

"Well, maybe you should," Sasuke said as he played with Naruto's hair.

"Mhmhmm- why?" Naruto asked with his eyes closed. He was about to fall asleep again.

"I'll take you to my family's house," Sasuke said. "You will meet with my parents."

Naruto's eyes snapped open. He hurried to his feet and faced his lover with wide eyes. "Wh-What?"

Sasuke started laughing suddenly.

"Wh-What are you laughing about?!" Naruto squeaked.

"No, it's just," Sasuke cleared his throat. "You are completely naked and all…"

"Sasuke this is serious!" Naruto nearly shouted. "Th-They really want to meet me?"

Sasuke nodded with a crooked smile. "They already know of you, you don't need to worry."

"Th-They do?" Naruto blinked.

"Yes," Sasuke smiled.

"Oh God," Naruto run to the bathroom.

Sasuke started laughing again. Naruto's reaction was priceless. He lied down on the bed and made himself comfortable. He listened to the sound of the running shower, which was calming in his opinion. He smiled knowingly as he heard cupboards opening and then closing harshly. A few curses run before the blow-dryer sound echoed through the bathroom and then Naruto was coming back to the room.

His hair was dried and styled carefully. His cheeks were flushed as he run to the closet.

"What I'm gonna wear?" Naruto asked but Sasuke realized that he was talking to himself, so he didn't open his mouth at all. "Something nice… But not too daring, no!"

Sasuke watched with amused eyes as Naruto threw everything out one by one. In the end, he settled for dark blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a creamy colored cardigan which reached his thighs.

"How do I look?" He asked Sasuke breathlessly.

"Beautiful," Sasuke responded as he sat up.

"You are biased!" Naruto protested but still went to Sasuke's side and hugged him.

Sasuke hugged his love back and caressed his back soothingly.

"What if they don't like me?" Naruto asked with a small voice.

"They will love you," Sasuke said, cupping Naruto's cheeks. "Because you are perfect."

Naruto shook his head quickly.

"And because I love you with my whole being," Sasuke said, caressing Naruto's cheeks. "They will see that I cannot breathe without you."

Naruto blushed deeply. He hugged his boyfriend tightly. "I just love you so much… I want them to approve of me."

"They will absolutely adore you," Sasuke reassured his love, kissing his neck. "There is nothing for you to worry about."

Biting his lips, Naruto nodded.

"Let's get going," Sasuke stood up. Holding Naruto's hand, he guided him to the garage.

"This has become our love nest," Naruto commented as he settled down in the car.

Sasuke chuckled as he shook his head. He started the engine and pressed on a button of small device for door to open. As it slowly opened, he fixed his gaze on the rear mirror and left the garage slowly.

Naruto had never been to Sasuke's family's house. He hadn't even thought of his parents wanting to know him. Sure, they often saw Shisui and Itachi but those two were closer to their age and they were the nicest and coolest older brothers Naruto had ever seen. He was sure that Sasuke's parents would be beautiful, considering they had Sasuke and Itachi, but he couldn't guess their characters at all.

Naruto's mouth dropped open as they stood before the gates of a mansion-looking building. Sure, he knew that Sasuke's family was wealthy from the start but this was beyond his wildest imagination.

Sasuke lowered his dark tinted window down and nodded at the security who came to greet him.

"Welcome, Uchiha-sama!" The man bowed down as deep as he could.

"Thank you," Sasuke replied. "Is my father and mother here?"

"Yes!" The man nodded wildly. "Along with Itachi-sama and Shisui-sama, they have been waiting for you."

Sasuke nodded again and drove inside as the huge doors opened to them slowly.

Naruto couldn't decide where to look first. The garden was huge! It looked more like a national park. It was green everywhere and trees were all around. Naruto managed to see a pond with ducks swimming inside before they came to a halt before the doors.

Immediately, an employee rushed to them and opened Naruto's door for him.

"Thank you," Naruto managed to get out.

The middle aged man only smiled and turned his attention to Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama, your family is waiting for you at the upper saloon."

"Thank you," Sasuke flashed a smile at the man. He handed his keys to him before taking Naruto's hand and leading him inside.

"Sasuke, this place is huge!" Naruto whispered to his lover as he took in the breathtaking interior of the huge house. "I could get lost here, baby… Don't let go of my hand!"

Sasuke smiled softly as he squeezed Naruto's hand. "I will never let go."

Not helping himself, Naruto raised on his tiptoes and smooched Sasuke's cheek swiftly.

Smiling wider, Sasuke raised their joined hands to his mouth and kissed the back of Naruto's hand as he led them to the stairs which led to the upper saloon.

Naruto gulped as he saw Itachi and Shisui sitting side by side on a couch. There was another man beside them. He had a serious expression as he listened to the woman who was facing them on her feet. She had flowing black hair and it made Naruto wonder how she maintained it.

Shisui noticed them first. "They are here."

The woman turned around immediately. Naruto almost gasped. Sasuke was the exact replica of his mother!

"Oh my god," Sasuke's mother gushed as her husband came to stand beside her. "Fugaku, look at him. He's so cute!"

Naruto's face flushed immediately. He stood closer to Sasuke's side and the dark haired boy moved his arm to wrap around his waist, holding him tightly against his side.

"Mikoto, you are scaring the poor boy," Sasuke's father said gently.

Feeling like it was his time to introduce himself, Naruto bowed down quickly. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you."

"Aww," Mikoto walked to the boy and hugged him tightly. "I'm so happy to see you here with Sasuke."

Naruto blushed even deeper. Shyly, his arms went around the woman, and he returned to her hug. "M-Me too…"

"Well, I'm Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother," She smiled as she gestured her husband. "And this is Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke's father."

As Mikoto went to hug her son, Naruto bowed to the man immediately. "Nice to meet you, sir."

The man smiled softly. "Come, sit with us."

Nodding, Sasuke took Naruto to one of the seats and they sat as close as possible.

"How are you, kids?" Itachi asked with a smile.

"Fine," Sasuke replied shortly.

"How about you, nii-san?" Naruto completed for him.

"We are also good," Itachi smiled even wider. "All the happier to see you here."

Naruto nodded shyly. He didn't know what to say. His throat felt dry and he felt like his heart was either going to collapse or beat out of his chest.

"So, Naruto, what do you study?" Fugaku asked much to Naruto's relief.

"Botany, sir," Naruto replied right away.

"That's great!" Mikoto said with wide eyes. "My flowers are always dying on me! Could you please help me with them?"

"O-Of course," Naruto nodded quickly.

"Great!" Mikoto beamed.

"How about your parents?" Fugaku asked this time.

Naruto lowered his head down as he answered softly. "I'm an orphan, sir. I never knew my parents."

Mikoto's eyes widened with sadness as Fugaku's jaw clenched tightly. They obviously didn't know what to say after that but Sasuke didn't want Naruto getting any sadder.

He squeezed him tighter in his hold and turned to his family.

"Naruto has been looking after himself since he was born," Sasuke said, the pride he felt for Naruto naked in his voice. "He's the top of his department and he gets full scholarship from our school."

"That's so impressive," Fugaku smiled. "Congratulations, Naruto."

"Thank you," Naruto replied, his cheeks reddening.

"He always tries his best," Sasuke said. "That's one of the million reasons why I love him so much."

Naruto looked up to Sasuke with wide eyes. Where did his shy lover disappeared? It was like Sasuke had broken all of his walls as of yesterday night.

There was an approving, cooing sound from Mikoto.

"It would be impossible not to love him," She said. "He's so lovely…"

Naruto felt like he was about to die of embarrassment today.

"I'm glad you think so," Sasuke said, smiling at his family members.

They all seemed to be waiting for something eagerly.

Naruto blinked as Sasuke kneeled down on his knees in front of him, all the while never letting his hands go.

"Naruto," Sasuke started seriously. "The moment I saw you, I fell for you."

Naruto gasped. He had never known this! He had made Sasuke suffer all those time by being with Kiba and then by staying as just friends... How could he be so cruel and blinded?

"I just knew that my life wouldn't be the same and as I got to know you, I loved you more and more," Sasuke said, smiling softly.

Naruto smiled back also but his lips were trembling as he tried to hold back his tears.

"I know that there will be no other for us," Sasuke said. "I know that I won't accept spending even a moment without you by my side. That's why…" Sasuke let out a long breath and took a small box out of his pocket.

He opened it slowly and Naruto gasped as he saw an old looking but all the more beautiful ring nesting inside.

"Would you please marry me?" Sasuke asked, his eyes never leaving Naruto's wide ones.

Naruto opened his mouth but no sounds left his lips. Tears running down his cheeks, he threw himself in Sasuke's arms. His lover held him tightly as Naruto sobbed quietly into his chest.

"Yes," Naruto gasped as he managed to find his voice. "Yes, a million times, yes."

Sasuke held him even tighter if it was possible, and kissed his shiny hair again and again.

They only broke apart as they heard clasping and stood up.

Naruto wiped his tears away with a shaky hand and gave everyone a huge smile. He held his breath as Sasuke put the ring on his finger. It was made of diamonds purely, Naruto couldn't imagine its worth.

"This has been in our family's possession for centuries," Sasuke explained. "It's been worn by our brides and now it's yours."

Naruto nodded quickly. "I-I will never take it off."

"Yes," Sasuke agreed before kissing Naruto's forehead. "We will pass it to our own bride when the time comes."

Naruto nodded again. He bit his lips harshly to keep from bursting into tears again.

It was hard to grasp the reality of the situation, but here he was. Approved by Sasuke's family, and engaged to him.

"Congratulations!"

This time when Naruto hugged Mikoto, it was surer and stronger. Thanks to Sasuke, Naruto had gained his own family.

"Well, kids," Fugaku smiled. "This is a big step in your life, and we are here to support you through it. Naruto, please accept me as your father now."

Naruto's eyes watered but he didn't let them drop down. "…Yes, father."

"This is such a perfect day," Mikoto commented as she wiped away her tears.

"Yes," Shisui agreed as he checked his watch. "And if we are not leaving any time soon, you'll miss your flight."

Mikoto gasped. "I totally forgot about that!"

Next half an hour was a blur. Obviously, Fugaku and Mikoto had planned a trip for themselves before the summer. They would have loved to cancel everything but Naruto insisted that they didn't and promised that they would spend more time when they were back.

Itachi and Shisui left with them to take them to the airport and the newly engaged couple was left alone in the madly huge house.

"What would you like to do?" Sasuke asked Naruto with a loving smile.

Naruto shrugged, his eyes never leaving his handsome lover's face. "Just be with you."

"Of course," Sasuke responded right away.

"That couch looks so comfy," Naruto pointed the couch with was placed beside the enormous walls of the saloon. There was a TV unit before it, probably designed as a small leisure area.

Holding his hand, Sasuke guided him to the sofa. He sat down first and stretched his legs on the soft surface before Naruto snuggled up to him.

"Let's watch something?" Naruto asked.

Nodding, Sasuke took the remote and turned the TV on. He surfed the channels for a while and they decided on an old romance movie.

"You are my fiancé now," Naruto said softly as he touched his ring slowly as if to believe that it really was there.

"Yes," Sasuke agreed, dropping a kiss in Naruto's hair. "I'm thinking that we can get married after we graduate, is it okay?"

"It's perfect," Naruto said, nuzzling Sasuke's neck. "I love you so much."

"Me too," Sasuke responded, kissing Naruto's peachy lips. "I love you more than anything."

Naruto kissed back in joy. Loving Sasuke was the most important thing in his life, nothing else.

"I never knew I could be this happy," Naruto said softly. "I feel like crying or dying -I don't know."

"It's alright," Sasuke soothed. "I'm with you."

Naruto nodded, feeling so warm with Sasuke's strong arms wrapped around him.

They watched the movie for a while, commented about this or that and fell asleep in each other's arms.

When they woke up, it was late in the afternoon. The maids had prepared them a dinner in the dining room and Naruto felt like squealing with all of the different food that was presented on the table. He ate everything he could throatily and when he couldn't stuff himself anymore, he tasted some of the rest in smaller portions.

"Baby, show me around," Naruto demanded after the dinner. "Or even better, show me your room here!"

Laughing at his enthusiasm, Sasuke held his fiancé's hand and started showing him around the house. He told him about their family history which really intrigued Naruto. Learning that Sasuke came form of a clan of warriors was so enchanting to him.

"This is my room," Sasuke pointed a door which they stopped before in one of the countless corridors.

With a smile, Naruto pushed it open. The room was nearly as big as their house. The walls were white and everything seemed in its place neatly. There was a big bed against one of the walls and something on it drew Naruto's attention immediately.

"What's this?" He walked to the bed quickly and grabbed the green colored, stuffed dinosaur quickly. "Baby, this is so cute!"

Sasuke blushed deeply. "I loved that when I was a kid. I still keep it for some reason."

"Can we take it home with us?" Naruto asked as he clutched the toy against his chest. "Please?"

"Of course, if you want," Sasuke nodded, like he could deny Naruto anything.

"Thank you!" Naruto jumped up and down with a huge smile.

He hurried back to Sasuke's side and his smile dropped as a new thought occurred to him.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked quickly, not liking the way Naruto's brows furrowed.

"It's just…" Naruto bit his lips and then tried to put on a smile. "It's nothing! I was just thinking you must spend your summer with your family here. I will just find a temporary place to-"

Sasuke hugged Naruto suddenly, not letting him finish. "You _are_ my family now. Wherever I go, you come with me. About the matter, we both can spend the summer here if you wish. But I was thinking we could go on a holiday together."

"Really?" Naruto asked with wide, twinkling eyes.

"Yes," Sasuke smiled, caressing Naruto's hair. "We have a summer house beside the ocean. I thought we could spend the summer there together."

"Yes!" Naruto shouted. "That sounds so perfect!"

"I'm glad," Sasuke smiled and held Naruto's hand. "Should we continue?"

Naruto nodded. With the dinosaur clutched to his chest, he skipped his feet beside his lover. Sasuke showed him the rest of the house and Naruto came to a stunned halt as they reached the base floor.

"Th-This is an indoor pool, Sasuke!" Naruto cried the obvious.

The area they had entered was like a huge bell jar. The walls and the ceiling were all made of glass and a portion of the garden could be seen through them. The pool's blue-green water swished invitingly and Naruto gulped.

He walked to the pool slowly and placed the green toy on one of the wooden sunbeds. The floor was also wooden and there were a few plants here and there. As if in a trance, Naruto shed his clothing one by one and turned to his fiancé.

Sasuke was watching with wide eyes as Naruto stripped before him.

"Let's swim," Naruto said shortly.

He was like a siren, Sasuke thought as he approached his love. He took off his clothing as well and holding hands, they entered the warm water of the pool together.

Naruto moaned in delight. "Feels so good…"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He wrapped his arms around Naruto and held him against his chest tightly.

"This is the best day of my life," Naruto murmured as he put his head over Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yeah," Sasuke agreed.

His eyes were fixed on the water droplets running down to Naruto's back from his shoulders and neck. Leaning over, Sasuke placed fluttering kisses over Naruto's neck and shoulders, chasing the droplets.

" _Baby_ ," Naruto whispered as he drew back. He cupped Sasuke's cheek with a hand and kissed his lips deeply. "You will get me excited."

Sasuke held him closer then and Naruto gasped, feeling his fiancé's hardness against his belly.

"Shit, this is like everyone's fantasy!" Naruto said with wide eyes. "But unlike them, we can make it a reality."

Sasuke only smirked.

Naruto wrapped his legs around his lover's waist and Sasuke swam them to the edge slowly. He hissed as the cool tiles of the pool touched his back but it was quickly forgotten as Sasuke's lips found his own.

It had been so long that Naruto had forgotten others' touch on him. There was only Sasuke now. His marks were always all over his body and his love was in his heart. Being a family with him was the most important thing Naruto would want in his life.

The water splashed with their movement but neither of them cared. Sasuke found Naruto's entrance easily under the water and wriggled a finger inside easily.

Naruto let out a low whine as he felt his love entering him. His lips searched his and Sasuke gave him the kiss he needed.

Soon, they were one. Their hands found the other's and held on as tight as they could. They both knew that neither of them would let go. Not now, not ever.

Their promise and love was of a lifetime's.

* * *

 **This is practically the last chapter! But we still have one more to see a baby!:3 I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading**!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Warnings: AU, Shounen-ai, Mpreg, unbetaed -please forgive the mistakes.**

 **A/N: Welcome to the last chapter! Wow, I can't believe we are already here. Thank you so much for your reviews, please enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto let out a frustrated sigh as he gazed at the plant before him pointedly as if he could bring it back to life with his angry gaze. He checked the leaves for any signs of diseases but there were none. He gave it some water as if it would help the flower magically and when nothing happened as expected, tears filled his eyes.

"Wh-Why you are dying?" Naruto started sobbing loudly. "What d-did I do w-wrong?"

He didn't get a reply from the fading flower, of course. But another voice, tinted with worry, answered him.

"Naruto?"

The blonde turned his head back and saw his husband waiting by the door.

" _Baby!_ " Naruto started sobbing even louder after seeing him.

His husband was standing by the door. He was wearing a dark gray suit, black tie with a white shirt underneath. His dark eyes were alight and aware. How he was so handsome? It made Naruto cry even more.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke moved to his love's side, alarmed. He leaned over and scooped Naruto's kneeling form up easily. "Are you hurting somewhere?"

Naruto shook his head. Sniffling, he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and buried his face in his neck.

"M-My flowers are a-always dying," He managed to say between his heart wrenching whimpers.

Sasuke let out a relieved sigh. "I thought something happened to you or the baby, don't scare me like this again."

Naruto's hand went to his five months along stomach immediately. "N-No, our baby is fine."

"I'm glad," Kissing Naruto's crown, Sasuke started walking out of Naruto's greenhouse.

It wasn't a big one, but Naruto loved it with his whole heart. He tried to grow and produce rare flowers but failed most of the time. With being pregnant now, he felt the impact of each fading flower even stronger than usual.

"Y-You are having rare f-flowers imported just for me," Naruto sniffled, wiping at his tears. "Spending fortunes on them all, b-but I can't e-even keep them alive…"

"It's alright," Sasuke soothed his pregnant love. "What I do doesn't matter, okay? I just hate to see you upset like this."

There was a glass corridor from the greenhouse to their house and Sasuke walked through it leisurely. After getting married, they had had to move out of their old house because it was too small for them. There wasn't enough garden to build Naruto's greenhouse and they had no extra rooms for Sasuke's study or rooms for their future babies and guests.

Their new house was two stories and they had a big garden, enough to fit in a greenhouse and a pool for Naruto's pleasure. It was in a central location, near Sasuke's job and all of the fun attractions Naruto enjoyed.

It had been five years since Sasuke had started working in their family company and he was getting more successful each passing day. Naruto was so proud of his husband that sometimes he felt like his chest would burst.

Naruto didn't think he was anywhere near his goal as a botanist but he was still trying his hardest, and Sasuke said that it was what counted above anything else. Besides, with being pregnant now, he tried not to tire himself too much. His baby's health came before everything.

Third year into their marriage, they both decided that it was time for their long awaited baby. Naruto's baby fever had been the worst or best, Sasuke couldn't decide. They had to try for a year and when Naruto had started mourning that he couldn't have babies, they had learned that he was pregnant.

Their lovemaking that day had been glorious if you asked Sasuke's opinion.

Naruto tried to stop crying but the stupid tears kept coming. He placed his hand under his bump as he felt his baby kicking him there. Having him inside of him was a blessing, Naruto knew it better than anyone else. He had been so afraid, so afraid of never having his baby but after long desperations and many hopeless tears, he was here finally. Their little son. The ultimate symbol of their neverending and unchanging love.

Sasuke placed him on their bed and went to fetch a glass of water. He was quick to return and kneeling down on the floor, he helped his love to drink the cool liquid slowly. He put it away when Naruto consumed all of it and wiped his tears away gently.

Naruto's mood swings could be really bad sometimes, but Sasuke knew how to handle them perfectly.

"Do you know why they are never blooming?" Sasuke asked gently as he cupped Naruto's plump cheeks.

Naruto was putting on weight slowly, getting chubbier each day and Sasuke absolutely adored it.

Sniffling, Naruto asked with his quavering voice, "Wh-Why?"

"Because they are ashamed," Sasuke said. "Because you are so much more beautiful than them, and they cannot bear to show their faces in your presence."

Naruto was stunned for a moment and then pinkness dusted his cheeks before a breathtaking smile bloomed on his face.

"And there it is," Sasuke also smiled.

"You are the one who is beautiful," Naruto said. Leaning over, he kissed his husband's eyelids gently.

At some point, Sasuke had decided that he had had enough of glasses. Deciding to solve the problem for once and all, he had a laser surgery for his eyes. Now he could see perfectly. Naruto had been scared that the surgery would damage his eyes but thankfully, nothing bad had happened to his lover.

Sasuke smiled. If only Naruto could see himself… He was wearing a jean, gardener onesie. He had plastic, yellow boots on his feet and his naked legs looked so funnily good on them. He had a white t-shirt underneath and a colorful scarf was tied around his head to keep his hair back from his face.

"I just love you so much, you know," Naruto mumbled, nuzzling Sasuke's hair.

"I know," Sasuke responded. "I love you too."

It made Naruto blush again and this time, Sasuke didn't resist to the urge and kissed his love fully on the lips. A joyful sound rose in Naruto's throat as he threw his arms around his husband's neck. Kissing him had never lost its shine. Naruto was addicted to it.

When they separated, Sasuke was smiling knowingly as Naruto whined. Naruto always loved making love with him but since his pregnancy, he was always needy, always wanting to be touched Sasuke. And the dark haired man loved it, to be honest.

"Baby, you have to-" Naruto breathed shallowly. "You have to…"

"What should I do?" Sasuke asked with a smirk as his lips wandered over Naruto's flawless neck.

"You need to love me," Naruto whined, wriggling on the bed slightly.

"I need to?" Sasuke asked teasingly as he unbound the straps of Naruto's onesie slowly. "Or do you need me to?"

"U-Uhmm," Naruto looked unfocused and unsure.

Chuckling breathlessly, Sasuke kissed Naruto again. He stripped his love slowly until he had nothing on and set out to caressing and kissing his bump. Naruto enjoyed the attention way too much but he needed his husband naked.

"Baby," Naruto tugged at Sasuke's suit. "Take them off."

Nodding, Sasuke stood up. Under Naruto's close watch, he took off his clothing slowly, letting him enjoy the sight of his body.

Sasuke had changed drastically over the years. He was the same Sasuke Naruto had fallen for, yet at the same time, he was completely different. His shyness had disappeared. He was more outgoing now and could express himself better than ever. His family was happy with Sasuke's _miraculous_ change but Naruto didn't see any miracle.

Sasuke had grown up. That was about it. He had a job, he had a family, he had responsibilities and there were people who depended on his decisions. It was only normal that he would see himself and the world in a different light.

Naruto was panting heavily by the time Sasuke helped him to lie on his side and spooned him up.

"I'll come," Naruto gasped. "I feel so full with you and my baby inside of me."

Sasuke held the base of Naruto's sex in response and his love shuddered in his arms. Sasuke didn't lose any time filling his love up after that and soon they were lying in each other's arms, their baby nestled between their bodies.

"Don't sleep," Sasuke whispered fondly as he saw Naruto was fighting with his eyelids. "Or else you will be awake the whole night."

Naruto let out a deep sigh as he nodded. That was true, but he was so comfy, he didn't want to move at all. But his loudly rumbling stomach had other plans.

Sasuke laughed softly and stood up after plating a kiss upon Naruto's forehead. "Let's get you cleaned up and then have dinner."

Naruto nodded drowsily and didn't resist as Sasuke picked him up and took him to the bathroom. Soon, they were refreshed and sitting by the table in the kitchen. Actually, Naruto was sitting while Sasuke heated their dinner in the microwave.

"There is a new anime airing tonight, wanna watch together?" Sasuke asked he put a plate before his love.

Naruto smiled. Sasuke still loved watching his anime and he never stopped playing games. They attended conventions together time to time and in one of them, Naruto had even cosplayed as Pikachu much to Sasuke's pleasure.

"Of course," Naruto responded as he grabbed his fork to start eating. He was starving already.

Smiling, Sasuke sat down and started eating as well. As always, Naruto had made wonders with their meals.

"Oh!" Naruto gasped abruptly as they were putting away the dishes.

"Wh-What?" Sasuke turned to the meaning of his life. "Are you giving birth?"

Naruto giggled. "Don't be silly! It's too soon for our baby to come."

Blushing, Sasuke shrugged.

"I remembered something," Naruto smiled and left the kitchen.

After the dishes were done, Sasuke moved to the living room and turned the TV on. He waited for his pregnant lover to show up but when he didn't, he grew worried again.

"Naruto, where are you?" He called into the corridor.

"Can't find my phone!" Came the muffled reply.

Shaking his head with a smile, Sasuke found his own phone and called the first number in contacts. Normally, Naruto's name wouldn't be the first one, but Naruto had made it so with adding hearts before and after his name.

The call was answered after a few rings.

" _Found it!_ " Naruto said merrily.

Sasuke laughed at that. "Well, come join me. It's about to start."

Naruto didn't answer but Sasuke could hear his naked feet moving over the wooden floors.

"It was under the bed," Naruto informed as he joined his husband's side.

"How did it even go there?" Sasuke joked as he took Naruto under his arm. He stretched his legs over the low coffee table and got a comfortable position before letting out a contented sigh.

Naruto was also comfortable with lying his head over his husband's chest with his belly against his side. He had his phone at hand and he was going through his mails.

"Oh, found it!" He exclaimed as he found the right e-mail he was looking for. "Baby, look."

"Hmm? What is it?" Sasuke looked down to his love.

"There is a graduates gathering of our school," Naruto said.

"Wanna go?" Sasuke asked, his hand playing with Naruto's soft locks as they chatted.

Naruto chewed his lips for a while and then shook his head. "No."

The thought of seeing Sakura or any of his exes was upsetting his stomach.

"Alright," Sasuke replied, kissing Naruto's forehead. "We won't go then."

Naruto nodded and held onto Sasuke tightly, his lover holding him tighter in return.

* * *

Naruto checked his rice and hummed to himself as he tasted it. "It's perfect, baby! Now we need to wait for daddy to arrive."

As soon as Naruto ended his words, he heard the doorbell ringing before the keys were placed into the lock.

Sasuke always used the doorbell to announce his arrival before opening the door himself. His reasoning was that he didn't want to scare his love if he was distracted by suddenly appearing in the house. He also didn't want Naruto rushing to the door in his pregnant state.

"I'm home," Sasuke called as he closed the door behind him.

"Welcome," Naruto emerged from the kitchen with a smile. "We were waiting for you."

Smiling, Sasuke kissed his lover's forehead. His hands slid down to Naruto's baby bump and caressed him slowly for a while. "How is our baby?"

"Fine," Naruto smiled. "He missed you, that's all."

"I missed him, too," Sasuke responded, leaning down to kiss Naruto's belly.

"How was work?" Naruto asked, caressing Sasuke's hair idly.

"Good," Sasuke shrugged as he straightened. "I'm writing a new program, it's going to make some noise I believe."

"I know that you will do the best!" Naruto smiled widely. "Show them whose husband you are!"

Sasuke laughed at that and kissed Naruto's forehead again. "I'll take a quick shower and then we can have dinner, okay?"

Naruto hummed as he nodded.

He walked to the kitchen after Sasuke left and grabbed a piece of bread along with chocolate cream. He needed something sweet in his system before the dinner. He smeared the cholate on the bread carefully and added as much as the bread could take and then started eating throatily. It was so good as always! He must have lost himself in his little pleasure because when he heard a laughter, he had already eaten the half of the jar.

"What?" Naruto glared at his husband as he chewed, his cheeks puffed out with the amount he tried to swallow. "I was hungry!"

"Of course," Sasuke walked into the kitchen with a smile. "There is some chocolate there."

Naruto crossed his eyes to see where Sasuke was pointing and glared at his husband even harder. " _Baby!_ Instead of pointing the stupid chocolate smeared on my lips, you have to come and lick it away! Haven't you read cheap romance or watched cliché movies?!"

Sasuke started laughing harder at that but still went to his love's side and complied with his wish. He kissed the chocolate away from his lips again and again, making his Naruto lightheaded.

"N-Now you know what to do," Naruto said dazedly as he touched his clean lips.

"Yes," Sasuke responded, his dark eyes twinkling in amusement. "Thank you so much for teaching me."

Naruto nodded seriously. He waited for Sasuke to prepare the table for him and soon they were eating together. Despite swallowing down more than needed chocolate, Naruto still ate his dinner like he was starving, amusing Sasuke to no end.

"Mom called today," Naruto said as he managed to sate his hunger. "They will come for tea."

Sasuke nodded. He saw his brothers and father all day long at the company but after Sasuke got married, his mother decided to get retired. She spent a lot of time with Naruto and helped around his greenhouse happily. And after learning that he was pregnant, Mikoto had become even more concerned with Naruto and helping him out in all way she could.

At first Sasuke was afraid that his mother was suffocating Naruto but his love had refused it strictly. He never had a mother, he never had the chance of feeling how it was to have one but now he had Mikoto. The woman loved him like his own and Naruto could never get tired of the woman.

They cleaned the table together afterwards, and Naruto paddled to the door excitedly as it rang.

"Welcome!" He called happily, seeing all of his family waiting at the doorstep.

Naruto gave them hugs one by one and received Fugaku's special attention as he hadn't seen the man for a while now. Mikoto was attentive and Shisui and Itachi were playful as always.

Naruto watched them from the distance for a while with a quivering smile on his lips. Family was wealth. Family was being more. Family was support and love. Lots of it.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked tentatively. He had a tray in his hands which held teas and pastries for everyone.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, wiping at his tears quickly, he gave his husband a smile and a quick kiss. "Let's not linger. Teas will get cold."

Nodding, Sasuke followed after Naruto and they joined the others in the conversation.

* * *

Naruto let out a shuddering breath as he looked around nervously. Was everything in order? Was everything perfect?

His lifelong dream of opening a flower shop was becoming true. His shop was small and the back of it was connected to the greenhouse. They had decided it was best to have Naruto's shop closer to their home with their baby on the way, so here it was.

The front was made of glass and one side was closed off as a cold air room. Naruto was going to keep his cut flowers there to prolong their lives. There were white shelves and a counter in the shop and the only colors were the flowers all around.

For his opening day, Naruto was also wearing white from tip to toe. The only color he had was the flower crown on top of his head. Last night with Sasuke, they had made lots of flower crowns to present Naruto's first customers.

"Everything is ready," Mikoto said with a smile.

At the back of the garden, there was going to be a small cocktail for their friends and guests. Mikoto had taken care of the organization herself which Naruto was glad for beyond words.

"Should we open the doors and welcome the guests?" Mikoto asked.

"W-Where is Sasuke?" Naruto stuttered. His hands were shaking and he felt like fainting. "I n-need to see him first."

Mikoto grabbed her phone immediately and dialed her son.

"I'm here," Sasuke entered the shop from the back door.

Naruto turned to his husband and hurried to his side as much as his eight months along body let him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke was alarmed the moment he saw his love.

Naruto couldn't answer. He only held onto his husband and closed his eyes tightly.

Sasuke took Naruto to the chair behind the counter and helped him to sit down. He accepted the glass Mikoto handed him and helped Naruto to drink the cool water slowly.

"Calm down," Sasuke whispered and let Naruto hide himself in his arms again. "If it's too much for you to handle at the moment, we will postpone the opening."

"N-No," Naruto shook his head quickly. "I cannot wait anymore. This has been my dream for ages."

"I know, love, I know," Sasuke captured his love lips and kissed him for a long while. He caressed his belly and sides soothingly.

"Stay with me," Naruto requested. "Hold my hand."

"Always," Sasuke promised. He held Naruto's hand tightly and entwined their fingers before helping him up to his feet. He gave Mikoto a nod and the Uchiha woman went to the door, opening the doors to their first guests.

Naruto took a deep breath and watched with wonder as his first customers filled his shop. A slow smile bloomed on his face and he squeezed Sasuke's hand to reassure himself that his dream was finally becoming true.

Sasuke squeezed back even tighter. They were going to make all of their dreams true together.

* * *

Naruto couldn't keep his tears back as he held him in his arms for the first time.

The birth contractions had come out of nowhere one night. It had been the most painful thing Naruto had ever felt. He was still in pain. His abdomen ached maddeningly where they had cut him open to take his baby out but Naruto didn't mind. Not one bit.

Sasuke wiped away his tears and Naruto kissed his husband's hands repeatedly.

"Love you so much, I love you so much," Naruto murmured.

Sasuke hugged Naruto wordlessly but Naruto knew how moved his husband was with everything.

Their baby let out a long sigh and the new parents looked down to him immediately. Naruto gasped as their little son opened his eyes for the first time. He had pale skin and dark hair just like his father but his sky blue orbs were definitely from his mother.

"He's so perfect," Naruto said. "Just like in my dreams."

Sasuke kept Naruto close to his chest as he touched their son's little nose and chin in awe. He kissed Naruto's cheek tentatively before whispering in his ear. "You name him."

Naruto took a shaky breath. He kissed his baby's cheeks gently and smiled at him lovingly. "Yume. That's your name now."

Sasuke smiled and held his little family closer to his chest. "That's perfect."

Naruto only smiled as their baby fell asleep with a tiny smile on his face.

Life was starting anew.

* * *

"Mommy's getting better at this, right baby?" Naruto asked sweetly as he took care of the latest queen of his greenhouse.

This had to be one of the rarest plants he had ever had in his possession and he treasured it wholly.

His baby giggled as he clasped his hands.

Naruto smiled down at his son and dropped a kiss on his head. Yume was seven months old and everything seemed to amuse him nowadays. He tried to touch whatever he saw and the worse, he tried to eat them furiously. But if you asked Naruto, he could easily convince you that his baby was the cutest one out there.

He looked up as he heard the ringing which signaled that somebody had entered his shop. Sasuke had set the simple system up himself. The detectors gave an alarm as soon as somebody stepped inside the shop. That way, Naruto could easily attend to his customers while he worked in his greenhouse.

"We have a guest Yu-chan!" Naruto stood up and hurried to the shop.

His son was bound to Naruto's chest with a sling so it left his arms and legs free for him to move which the baby absolutely adored.

"Welco-" Naruto stopped midsentence as he saw who was in his shop.

His friends… Or should he say old friends? They were all here, but how? Naruto had been engaged to Sasuke at the last year of his university and they were the closest of friends, so Naruto had distanced from his friends. He thought he didn't mind, but seeing them all here was making Naruto feel so strange inside.

"Welcome," He managed to say with a smile at last.

"We brought you flowers," Hinata said with a shy smile.

"That's perfect," Naruto smiled back. "We should get inside the house. Come on!"

Naruto led his guests in his home quickly. "Welcome again."

"What's the name of the handsome?" Shikamaru asked.

"This is Yume," Naruto said with a smile as he caressed his baby's hair back. "And these are mommy's friends. Say hi baby."

Yume let out a giggle and then waved a chubby hand at Naruto's guests, immediately taking them under his spell.

They started talking about anything and everything like in the old times and Naruto learned that it was Sasuke who had arranged this meeting for Naruto's sake. He thought that Naruto was working too much nowadays and with their baby's responsibilities mostly on him as well, he probably thought of making Naruto relax by bringing him and his friends together once again. With an amused glance, Naruto realized that Kiba wasn't invited in their meeting. Sasuke still disliked the other man after all these years it seemed.

"You and Sasuke have been together for a long time," Neji mused beside her cousin.

"Hmm," Naruto nodded. "Six years… Time passes really quickly."

They started a pleasant conversation and Naruto learned that Choji was a chef now, as Shikamaru worked in the IT department of a company. Neji had started his own business and Hinata was working for him.

"How about you, Sakura?" Naruto asked with an easygoing smile.

The young woman was sitting silently at a corner. Her sharp eyes had never left Naruto's form since they came in.

"I'm fine," She replied slowly.

"Do you do any botany related stuff?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sakura answered. "I realized that it wasn't my thing."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Yes, sometimes even I have some strange doubts."

"Sasuke has changed a lot," Sakura commented.

Naruto looked unsure for a moment. "He's still the same."

The pink haired woman smiled bitterly. "Do you look at him?"

"I _am_ looking at him," Naruto said, not liking the way she was talking. "Just like I've been doing for the last six years. Just like I will be doing for the coming years."

She looked like she wanted to say something more but the sound of door opening and closing silenced her.

"I'm home," Sasuke called as he entered inside.

"Welcome," Naruto smiled happily and walked to his husband to greet him.

Yume went crazy as he saw his father. He started trashing in Naruto's arms as he tried to reach Sasuke desperately.

Naruto laughed softly before giving his baby to his husband's arms. "He misses you terribly. We both do."

"I miss you too," Sasuke replied. He kissed Naruto's lips and then gave his attention to his son who were slapping his cheeks repeatedly. "Alright, I'm looking at you."

Yume started talking quickly. They couldn't understand what he said of course, but Sasuke supported his son by humming, asking questions or agreeing with whatever he was trying to say.

Naruto smiled at the sight and walked inside back with Sasuke.

"Welcome," Sasuke greeted Naruto's friends before settling down beside his love.

Sasuke had brought a lot of pastries for their guests and they ate and talked till night. When they departed, it was with a promise of staying in touch and it made Naruto look to the future.

The last one to leave was Sakura. It looked like she wanted to say something. Her gaze lingered on Naruto more than necessary but then she left quickly without saying anything.

"I still don't know what's up with her after all these years," Naruto sighed as he closed the door.

"She's in love with you," Sasuke stated as he caressed their baby's back who was slumbering against his shoulder.

Naruto turned to his husband with wide eyes. "Wh-What?!"

Sasuke smiled bitterly. "I knew it from the start."

Naruto nibbled his lips as he thought of the past he spent with her. "…I don't know."

"I do," Sasuke, took Naruto's hand and started climbing the stairs slowly. "She could never voice it tough, she's not brave enough."

Naruto was silent as Sasuke placed their baby in his crib before leading them to their bedroom.

"You never said anything about it," Naruto said softly.

Sasuke smiled as he shook his head. "I didn't want you to be with anyone but me."

Naruto smiled back softly. "You know that I couldn't love anyone but you like this. You know that I couldn't spend my life with any other. You know that you are the only one for me."

Sasuke's heart ached in that familiar way as he gathered Naruto in his arms.

"You are the love of my life," He whispered. "Neverchaging and neverending."

"Always and always," Naruto whispered back.

Their lips met in a slow kiss and the colors of their love surrounded them both, lightening the darkness of the night and the following days ahead.

* * *

END.

* * *

 **Alright, so, time for my after story rants as always lol.**

 **Honestly, I love this story. I think it's really different from what I usually write and I'm happy about it. I tried to reverse their roles for this fic and I hope I was successful.**

 **Naruto was the one who knew what he wanted. But deep down, he actually didn't know what he was searching for. He needed to be loved. He needed to be cared. He needed to be paid attention on and Sasuke was his dream prince!**

 **Sasuke was so shy and closed off. He didn't like to be around other people but thanks to Naruto, thanks to the love he felt for him, he started changing, he started seeing the world in a different light. I do believe they both impressed each other, they both thought something to the other and they grew up together.**

 **Thank you all for your supports and reviews, it has been a great while with you all! I'll update Our Stories next, so please look forward to it. As always, I told you a story and you listened and if I somehow managed to make you smile, I'll be happy. Love you all, see you soon!**


End file.
